


Took a minute to steal my heart

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 61,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Under the lights tonight, you turned around, and you stole my heart with just one look.<br/>When I saw your face, I fell in love, it took a minute to steal my heart tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 22 janvier 2012 - 17 mai 2012

  


  _Merci à Prescilla pour ce magnifique montage._

 

« Liam, mon Liam,

Tu te souviens de notre rencontre à X-Factor ? Tu te souviens de la création du groupe ?

One Direction : « Vous êtes le futur plus grand boysband du monde ».

Je me souviens surtout de tes larmes et de ton sourire, quand tout a commencé.

Pour toi, c’était le début d’une belle aventure avec quatre nouveaux amis.

Et c’est jour-là que tu as volé mon cœur. »

 

(âges correspondant au début de l'histoire, en janvier 2012)


	2. Chapitre 1

**\- Hey, Zayn, regarde ça !**

 

La porte s’ouvrit en grand et Louis entra dans la chambre. La lumière de l’extérieur emplit la pièce plongée dans le noir et ledit Zayn se pelotonna un peu plus sous les couvertures.

 

**\- Oh, marmotte, debout. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.**

 

Mais le mécheux n’eut pour seule réponse qu’un grognement étouffé. Pourtant, il ne fit pas demi-tour avec la promesse de revenir plus tard. Son ordinateur portable sous le bras, il s’assit au bord du matelas et, de sa main libre, se mit à secouer le corps à moitié endormi, recroquevillé sous les draps.

 

**\- Louis, putain…**

**\- A tes souhaits.**

 

Le métis souleva ses paupières, cligna des yeux sous la lumière ambiante qui l’aveuglait et regarda l’heure affichée sur son réveil. Neuf heures vingt. Il allait le tuer.

 

**\- Louis, casse-toi de ma chambre avant de finir en morceaux.**

**\- Des menaces, toujours des menaces…**

 

Le plus vieux soupira, puis reprit ses attaques.

 

**\- Allez, lève-toi, c’est important.**

**\- Je te préviens que si ça ne l’est pas, je te balance dans les escaliers.**

**\- A moitié dans le coltard ? Oui, bien sûr.**

 

Le Pakistanais se redressa, ses cheveux ébouriffés, bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta les yeux. Puis il se cala contre son oreiller et attendit. Louis lui sourit, attrapa son ordinateur et l’ouvrit sur les genoux de Zayn. Le clip de « One Thing » était sur pause. Le métis fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- En dessous du clip, bigleux.**

 

Il faillit lui en coller une, mais se retint. Il n’était pas bon d’être aussi violent de bon matin. Il rapprocha son nez de l’écran, à l’endroit où le mécheux avait posé son doigt.

 

**\- C’est cool.**

**\- « C’est cool » ? On a dépassé les sept millions de vues sur notre dernier clip en moins d’une semaine et c’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, « C’est cool » ?**

**\- Ecoute, mets ça sur le compte de la fatigue si tu veux. Moi, je vais me rendormir et on fêtera ça tout à l’heure, d’accord ?**

**\- Quoi ? Mais quel ingrat ! Non, vraiment, tu…**

 

Louis s’arrêta brutalement et ses iris azurs se posèrent sur l’avant-bras du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Dis donc, je ne le connaissais pas celui-là. C’est un nouveau tatouage ?**

 

Zayn devint pivoine.

 

**\- Euh… ouais.**

**\- Et ça veut dire quoi ?**

**\- Ben, en fait…**

 

Mais une ombre se profila dans l’encadrement de la porte et lui sauva la mise. Enfin, presque.

 

**\- Bon, Louis, au lieu de l’embêter, viens manger. Laisse-le dormir un peu. On a eu des jours difficiles récemment.**

 

La voix, grave et familière, résonna dans les oreilles du métis et il cacha son bras tatoué sous les draps, comme un jeune enfant prit brutalement en faute. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra un peu plus quand Liam entra dans la pièce et attrapa le mécheux par le col de son tee-shirt.

 

**\- Allez, viens avec moi.**

**\- Hey, mais je…**

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. Le châtain l’avait mis debout et le poussait vers la sortie, l’ordinateur récupéré à la main. Avant de disparaître dans le couloir à son tour, il se tourna vers le Zayn et le Pakistanais se sentit rougir.

 

**\- Tu vas te rendormir ou tu nous rejoins dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner ?**

**\- Euh… je… oui…**

 

Liam haussa un sourcil, ne se départant pas de son sourire.

 

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je… viens. J’arrive.**

 

Le châtain acquiesça et referma la porte. Zayn se retrouva dans le noir. A tâtons, tout en calmant ses tremblements et les battements effrénés de son cœur qui finiraient par le tuer, il ouvrit ses rideaux. La pièce se nimba de lumière et il entreprit de s’habiller. Un jean et une chemise à manches longues. Pour cacher son nouveau tatouage et éviter les questions sitôt levé. Un dernier regard à l’écriture arabe et il rallongea sa manche sur son poignet, enfila une paire de chaussettes et sortit de sa chambre, son portable dans une poche.

 

Il fit irruption dans la cuisine alors que Niall attaquait son neuvième pancake. L’Irlandais leva la tête, surpris.

 

**\- Déjà réveillé ?**

**\- On se demande à cause de qui.**

 

Ses iris ambre se posèrent sur Louis qui buvait un thé. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers lui et le mécheux reposa sa tasse, mimant une mine offusquée.

 

**\- Quoi ? Ce que j’avais à te montrer était de la plus haute importance. Si, hier soir, tu ne t’étais pas écroulé dès notre retour ici, je te l’aurais volontiers montré. Finalement, ça s’est fait ce matin, que veux-tu.**

**\- Et encore, heureusement que je l’ai retenu. Il s’est réveillé ce matin à sept heures dans l’espoir de te le montrer tout de suite.**

**\- Oh, alors, merci Harry.**

 

Le bouclé cligna des yeux en signe d’assentiment. Liam n’était toujours pas installé. Il papillonnait à droite et à gauche, remplissant une tasse de café, posant une assiette de gâteau sur la table de l’autre. Enfin, son bol à la main, il partit s’assoir à la seule place disponible : à côté de Zayn. Une vague de chaleur s’immisça dans le corps complet du métis et il manqua renverser sa propre tasse, tandis que Niall et Harry le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Louis, quant à lui, les bras croisés, continuait de fixer le bras du Pakistanais. Il se racla la gorge, sa voix devint doucereuse et un sourire sadique se profila sur son visage.

 

**\- Dis-moi, Zayn, tu n’as toujours pas dit ce que signifiait ton nouveau tatouage.**

 

Liam, qui s’apprêtait à porter son bol à ses lèvres, s’arrêta soudain et se tourna vers lui.

 

**\- Tu as un nouveau tatouage ?**

 

Niall cessa de manger.

 

**\- On peut le voir ?**

 

Seul Harry ne disait rien. Du coin de l’œil, il surveillait l’état du métis qui commençait intérieurement à paniquer et le regard pervers du mécheux qui se délectait de sa bêtise.

 

**\- Non… c’est… je n’ai pas de nouveau tatouage. Louis, tu as dû confondre avec celui sur mon pectoral, tu sais, le prénom de mon grand-père.**

**\- Ah ça, non !**

 

Louis se leva brusquement de sa place et, avant que quiconque n’ait pu réagir, souleva la manche de Zayn et montra sa nouvelle œuvre à la lumière.

 

**\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il signifie, ce si beau tatouage ?**

 

Le sang battait à ses tempes et il sentit à peine Liam qui bougeait près de lui. Il baissa les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, croisa les iris émeraude d’Harry, voulut lui faire comprendre quelque chose, renonça.

 

**\- C’est… ça signifie…**


	3. Chapitre 2

**\- Alors ?**  
  
Zayn ne savait plus que faire. Il ne voulait rien avouer. Il leva les yeux. Louis continuait de le fixer, tout en tenant son bras. Le métis jeta un regard suppliant à Harry qui se trouvait en face de lui.   
  
**\- Lou...**  
  
Mais avant que le bouclé n'ait pu continuer, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Liam sortit de la cuisine pour aller répondre, suivit par Niall. Le mécheux finit par lâcher le bras du Pakistanais et rejoignit les deux autres. « Ouf... Sauvé. » Harry le regardait sans ciller, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Zayn croisa son regard.  
  
 **\- Ne me pose pas de questions, s'il te plaît.**

Le plus jeune acquiesça et sortit de la cuisine. Le métis remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il avait craint que tous les efforts faits pour cacher ce tatouage durant des jours ne soient anéantis en une poignée de secondes. Il releva la manche de sa chemise et le regarda. Il avait longtemps réfléchi et s'était enfin décidé, une semaine auparavant. Il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais Liam. Le châtain n'était pas de ces gens-là. Il préférait les femmes. Et si le Pakistanais ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il le garderait sur sa peau.

 

Il y avait un an que cela durait. Les battements affolés de son cœur quand il le croisait, la chaleur qui l'envahissait quand leurs yeux se croisaient. « Liam » en arabe, sur son bras. C'était son secret. Personne n'était au courant, sauf le tatoueur qu'il avait grassement payé ; pour qu’il se taise et ne dise rien à la presse. Il passa son doigt sur les lettres. Il aurait tellement voulu tout lui avouer. Mais est-ce que le jeune homme l'aurait écouté ? Est-ce qu'il l'aurait compris ? Ne l'aurait-il pas plutôt repoussé ?  
  
 **\- Zayn ?**  
  
Il sursauta et se releva vivement en reconnaissant la voix de l'être aimé. Liam était à l'entrée de sa chambre.   
  
**\- Ou... oui ?**  
  
C'était complètement dingue. Il lui faisait un effet pas possible. Et quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Zayn était encore plus nerveux.  
  
 **\- Simon voudrait nous voir.**  
 **\- Mais... on n'est pas... censé... être... en congés ?**  
  
Cette simple phrase lui valut beaucoup d’effort et de souffle.  
  
 **\- Il aimerait qu'on donne une interview à un magazine très lu dans toute l’Angleterre.**  
 **\- Ah... d'accord. J'arrive.**  
 **\- Tout va bien ?**  
 **\- Oui, oui. Ça va. Ne t’inquiète pas.**  
 **\- Bon, je te laisse te préparer. On se retrouve à l'entrée dans cinq minutes ?**  
 **\- Oui, dans cinq minutes.**  
  
Le châtain referma la porte et laissa le métis plongé dans ses pensées. Il était devenu tout bonnement incapable de se contrôler quand Liam était là. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner une seule phrase en sa présence. C'était pathétique.

 

Il se releva, s'approcha de sa fenêtre. L'hiver était là, bel et bien là. La pluie tombait à verse. Le Pakistanais détestait ce temps-là. La seule chose qu'il voulait faire, à cet instant, était de se recoucher. « Et s'endormir dans ses bras... »   
  
**\- Raah... arrête de penser à ce genre de chose. Tu es vraiment stupide, mon pauvre gars...**  
  
Zayn se parlait à lui-même, cherchant à chasser Liam de sa mémoire pour se concentrer exclusivement sur l’interview prochaine.

 

  
En descendant les marches, le métis tomba sur Louis et Harry, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le mécheux lui adressa un faible sourire.  
  
 **\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.**  
 **\- Ce n’est pas grave.**  
  
Ainsi, le bouclé lui avait parlé. Le Pakistanais lui adressa un merci silencieux.  
  
 **\- Bon, on peut y aller ?**  
  
Liam et Niall étaient déjà dehors à les attendre. Louis grimpa à l'avant à côté d'Harry. C'était ce dernier qui les conduirait aujourd'hui. Et ce fut tout naturellement que l’Irlandais monta à l'arrière, suivi par le châtain et enfin Zayn qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se retrouvait assis à côté de Liam, pour un trajet d'un quart d'heure qui lui paraissait déjà une éternité. Incapable du moindre mouvement, il sentait les battements de son cœur s’amplifier, et le parfum de Liam qui lui chatouillait les narines n'arrangeait rien. Il tenta de se coller du mieux qu'il put à la fenêtre. Sa respiration se calma quelque peu mais il était incapable de regarder Niall qui parlait gaiement, le châtain étant dans son champ de vision.

 

  
Ils arrivèrent devant un petit studio.  
  
 **\- A priori, c'est là.**  
 **\- Ce n’est pas bien grand.**  
 **\- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé d'adresse, Haz ?**  
 **\- Non, non, c'est bien ce que Simon m'a dit.**  
  
Ils descendirent de la voiture, regardant autour d'eux.  
  
 **\- Bonjour.**  
  
Une dame en tailleur s'approcha. Les cinq garçons se regardèrent, surpris.  
  
 **\- Je suis Amy Stark Johns, la directrice du magazine qui souhaite vous interviewer. Suivez-moi.**  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une minuscule pièce. Un ascenseur se profilait dans l'obscurité ambiante que le jour passant par les fenêtres n'arrivait pas à filtrer.   
  
**\- Nous allons devoir nous serrer un peu car l'ascenseur n'est pas bien grand.**  
  
Quand Zayn vit la petitesse de l'habitacle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.   
  
**\- Je vais prendre les escaliers.**  
 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas monsieur Malik, les ampoules de l'escalier ont toutes grillées.**  
 **\- Ce n’est pas bien grave, je vais monter à l'aveuglette.**  
 **\- Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Tu veux tomber et te faire mal ? T'es sadomasochiste ?**  
  
Louis l'attrapa par le poignet et le poussa dans l'ascenseur. Les cinq garçons et la directrice se serrèrent tant bien que mal. Le métis se retrouva coincé entre une des parois de l'ascenseur... et Liam. Il sentait le métal froid à travers son pull et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent malgré lui. Il pouvait voir distinctement la tâche de naissance du châtain sur son cou, ainsi que ses traits détendus. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder à des pulsions sournoises qui s'étaient glissées en lui. « N'y pense pas. N'y pense surtout pas. » Il entendait Niall qui chantonnait. Le sang battait à ses oreilles.  
  
 **\- Ça va Zayn ?**  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Liam le regardait, ses grands yeux noisette remplis d'inquiétude. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »  
  
 **\- Tout... tout va bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud.**  
 **\- C'est sûr qu'on se croirait dans un sauna.**  
 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.**

Le Pakistanais baissa les yeux et vit, avec horreur, que le châtain avait ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il déglutit avec peine. Ses yeux détaillaient chaque partie de son torse. Il apercevait chaque muscle de Liam se contracter au rythme de sa respiration. La sueur commença à perler sur son front. S'il ne sortait pas bientôt, il allait défaillir. Tout à coup, l'ascenseur eu un soubresaut, puis s'arrêta.  
  
 **\- Nous sommes arrivés ?**  
 **\- Je crois qu'il y a une coupure de courant. N'ayez crainte, nous allons vite réparer cet incident.**  
  
Zayn avala sa salive.  
  
 **\- Et... combien de temps ça va durer ?**  
 **\- Trente minutes tout au plus. Un quart d'heure minimum.**  
  
Le métis ferma les yeux et maudit intérieurement cette bonne femme et son ascenseur pourri. Il était coincé à quelques centimètres de Liam et commençait à se sentir mal. Quand cesserait ce calvaire ?


	4. Chapitre 3

L’attente était insoutenable. La chaleur était intense et le parfum de Liam le faisait suffoquer. La directrice leur lançait des regards rassurants.

 

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas…**

 

Louis se pencha à l’oreille d’Harry.

 

**\- Tu crois que c’est un robot programmé pour nous répéter ça tout le temps ?**

**\- Possible.**

 

Niall lui tapota l’épaule.

 

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Je crois que Zayn ne va pas bien.**

 

Le bouclé se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pour regarder par-dessus l’épaule du châtain. Le métis avait l’air complètement perturbé. Il tremblait légèrement, alors qu’il faisait une chaleur suffocante dans la cabine. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il s’agrippait à la paroi en métal comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

 

**\- Bon alors ?**

 

L’Irlandais s’impatientait.

 

**\- C’est pas tout ça, mais j’ai faim, moi.**

**\- Et moi, je meurs de soif. On se croirait dans un four. C’est quoi cet endroit pourri que vous avez choisi ?**

 

La directrice eut un sourire pincé.

 

**\- Je suis désolée. C’était pour éviter trop de paparazzi.**

**\- Ouais ben, si ça se trouve, on va crever ici comme des rats.**

**\- Louis…**

**\- Mais quoi ? C’est vrai… Puis tu as bien vu, Zayn ne va pas bien du tout.**

 

Liam, qui avait suivi leur échange, se retourna vers le Pakistanais.

 

**\- Ca ne va pas ?**

 

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vers lui. Croiser son regard lui procurait des frissons très agréables, mais ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit.

 

**\- Je… Je vais bien. C’est juste… que j’ai besoin d’air.**

**\- Bon, alors, votre ascenseur, il se répare ou pas ?**

**\- Louis…**

**\- Mais quoi « Louis » ? J’en ai ras-le-bol, là ! J’ai chaud, j’ai soif, je n’ai pas envie de la faire sa putain d’interview !**

**\- Mais monsieur Tomlinson…**

**\- Ah, ne vous y mettez pas, vous non plus !**

**\- J’ai faim.**

 

Tous se retournèrent vers Niall.

 

**\- Ben quoi, c’est vrai. J’ai faim.**

 

Sa réplique inattendue fit sourire tout le monde. La tension retomba d’un cran.

 

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Tomlinson. C’est normal de perdre son sang-froid dans ce genre de situation.**

 

Tout à coup, il y eut un soubresaut, les ampoules clignotèrent et l’ascenseur se remit en marche.

 

**\- Ah enfin !**

**\- Génial, on va pouvoir manger !**

**\- Moi, j’ai surtout besoin d’un bon rafraîchissement.**

 

La porte de la cabine s’ouvrit pour laisser place à une petite pièce miteuse, où étaient installées quelques personnes dont Simon, leur producteur.

 

**\- Désolé, les gars, pour ce petit contretemps. Tout le monde va bien ?**

 

Zayn n’en pouvait plus. Il poussa brutalement la directrice et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Après quelques efforts, il réussit à en ouvrir une. L’air frais lui fit énormément de bien.

 

**\- Zayn a l’air d’aller mieux en tout cas.**

**\- Bien, je pense que l’interview peut commencer.**

 

Les garçons s’installèrent sur un vieux canapé. Liam et le métis se retrouvèrent à l’opposé, ce qui arrangeait fort bien ce dernier, la chaleur étant encore d’actualité dans la pièce, et Liam ayant toujours sa chemise légèrement ouverte. Mrs Stark Johns leur présenta l’interviewer qui commença tout en suite, en posant diverses questions à chacun : s’ils jouaient d’un instrument, sur quoi serait basé leur deuxième album, s’il y aurait les mêmes sonorités que pour le premier. Zayn se sentait plus à l’aise et répondait avec entrain. Puis vint une dernière question « people », sur leur vie privée. La directrice s’excusa en mentionnant le nombre de jeunes filles qui lisait sa revue. Louis et Harry répondirent ouvertement, et le plus sérieusement du monde, qu’ils s’appartenaient l’un l’autre corps et âme, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Niall dit qu’il voyait quelqu’un. Liam annonça qu’il était célibataire, mais qu’il regrettait beaucoup sa récente séparation avec Danielle. Le cœur du Pakistanais eut un raté. Ainsi Liam était peut-être toujours amoureux de son ex, alors que le Pakistanais se consumait d’amour pour lui depuis un an. Pourquoi le sort s’acharnait-il comme ça ? « C’est sûr maintenant, je ne l’aurais jamais. »

 

**\- Et vous, Zayn ?**

 

Il leva la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas répondre, désolé.**

**\- Oh, ce n’est pas grave. Chagrin d’amour ?**

**\- Entre autre.**

**\- Et vous n’avez pas l’intention de vous battre encore un peu ?**

**\- Non. J’ai déjà attendu un an.**

 

Il paraissait calme, mais dans sa tête, tout tournait. Même si c’était perdu d’avance, jamais il ne renoncerait à Liam. C’était pour ça, ce tatouage, pour ne pas l’oublier, parce qu’il était le seul que Zayn aimait et aimerait toujours. C’était idiot, naïf, mais il croyaità l’histoire des âmes-soeurs destinées l’une à l’autre.

 

La directrice les remercia et proposa une petite collation dans une autre pièce. L’idée de manger fit tout de suite bondir Niall du canapé. Le châtain le suivit en riant.

 

**\- Tu viens ?**

 

Louis attendait qu’Harry se lève, mais ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

 

**\- Je te rejoins plus tard.**

**\- Ok.**

 

Le mécheux jeta un regard silencieux au bouclé en montrant Zayn d’un mouvement de tête. Le plus jeune acquiesça. L’aîné rejoignit les autres, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

 

**\- Allez, dis-moi tout.**

 

Harry avait posé une main rassurante sur l’épaule du métis. Depuis que le Pakistanais s’était braqué le matin même dans la cuisine, aux questions que lui posait Louis sur son tatouage, il avait compris que tout n’allait pas comme il fallait. Même chose dans l’ascenseur. Même s’il faisait chaud, Zayn n’aurait jamais réagi comme cela, encore plus quand Liam lui parlait.

 

**\- Zayn, je ne te jugerai pas. Tu sais, avec Louis, quelquefois, c’est plus qu’un jeu.**

**\- Mais au moins, c’est réciproque.**

 

Le bouclé ne pouvait pas le nier.

 

**\- Zayn…**

**\- Liam.**

 

Prononcer ce simple prénom avait brûlé ses dernières forces. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

 

**\- Zayn…**

 

Harry le prit dans ses bras.

 

**\- Ca va aller, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis là, d’accord ?**

**\- …**

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va bien.**

 

La porte s’ouvrit silencieusement. Tellement silencieusement que ni le bouclé, ni le métis ne l’entendirent. Liam les vit dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il décida de les laisser et de revenir plus tard. Il referma la porte aussi doucement qu’il l’avait ouverte. Le sang battait à ses tempes. C’était tout simplement impossible, il regrettait encore Danielle. Mais alors, quelle était cette jalousie qui lui avait étreint douloureusement le cœur quand il avait vu Zayn dans les bras d’un autre ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Le retour se fit calme. Niall et Louis avaient jeté des regards inquiets à Harry, mais il n’avait rien lâché. Liam regardait furtivement et constamment Zayn. Ce dernier avait les yeux rouges. Il avait trouvé une oreille compatissante à sa peine et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

 

Arrivé à la maison, le métis grimpa directement dans sa chambre, s’enferma à double tour et se jeta sur son lit. La fatigue et le moelleux de son oreiller aidant, il s’enveloppa dans une couverture et finit par s’endormir. Il n’était que deux heures de l’après-midi. Il ne dormit pas d’un sommeil profond. Les évènements de la journée se succédaient. Quand il plongea enfin dans un sommeil sans rêve, ce fut de courte durée.

 

Pourquoi avait-il chaud tout à coup ? Son front et son torse était baignés de sueur. Autour de son lit, presque le noir complet. Il y avait quelqu’un au dessus de lui dont il discernait à peine les traits. Il sentit des doigts lui frôler le visage, descendre sur le cou et le torse. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Son cœur semblait incontrôlable et battait à vive allure. Quand la personne descendit vers lui, il ne réfléchit pas et l’enserra de ses bras. Il sentait son souffle au creux de son cou. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie. Une main lui caressa les cheveux et l’inconnu se redressa. Non, ça n’était pas un inconnu. Les yeux noisette de celui qu’il aimait le fixaient intensément.

 

**\- Liam ?**

 

Le Pakistanais se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il regarda son réveil qui affichait vingt-et-une heures. Il avait dormi aussi longtemps ?

 

Il sentit alors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un mauvais pressentiment dans la tête, il souleva la couverture.

 

**\- Et merde…**

 

Le rêve lui avait paru tellement réel que son plaisir s’était transmis jusqu’à son entrejambe. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte de chambre. Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas être surpris en mauvaise posture. Surtout pas par Liam. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de la salle de bains. La voie était libre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et maudit intérieurement les évènements qui s’acharnaient constamment sur lui. Il décida de prendre une douche. Sous l’eau, il se sentit mieux et termina sa besogne. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement et décida d’aller boire un verre d’eau pour se remettre les idées en place.

 

Il descendit les marches tranquillement et passa devant le salon où Louis et Harry avaient l’air de beaucoup s’amuser. Ils se chatouillaient et s’embrassaient toutes les deux secondes. Zayn se sentit encore plus mal. Quand il voyait que c’était aussi simple pour eux, alors que lui rencontrait de trop grandes difficultés, il avait envie de pleurer. Il se dirigea néanmoins dans la cuisine. Niall avait oublié de ranger une boîte de gâteaux. Le métis l’attrapa et ouvrit un placard pour l’y poser. Ses yeux aperçurent alors sur une bouteille de whisky dans le fond, plongée dans le noir, qui lui faisait de l’œil. Et pourquoi pas ? Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il attrapa un verre et s’en servit un fond. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge mais il continua à s’en servir rasades par rasades.

 

Il avait atteint un quart de la bouteille quand Liam déboula dans la cuisine à la recherche d’une infusion pour s’endormir. Il parut horrifié devant l’ampleur des dégâts. Le Pakistanais ne tenait plus debout et s’était assis sur une chaise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le châtain s’excitait comme ça. Il sentit juste qu’on le soulevait - « comme une princesse » songea-t-il, l’esprit embrumé. Liam le déposa délicatement sur son lit, le borda et se prépara à partir. Il sentit qu’une main s’accrochait à son tee-shirt.

 

**\- Non, reste… Ne me laisse pas tout seul…**

 

Zayn le regardait, les yeux vitreux et l’air complètement hagard. « Il ne sait plus ce qu’il fait, il doit me confondre avec Harry. »

 

**\- D’accord, je reste.**

 

Le métis parut se rasséréner. Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Le regard du châtain s’attarda longtemps sur son visage, sur ses longs cils, ses fort jolies lèvres, lui qui disait ne pas les aimer. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il sourit malgré lui.

 

Et puis, il aperçut le tatouage. Il le regarda longtemps, cherchant sa signification, mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit. Il ressentit de la tristesse en songeant que Zayn et Harry pouvaient… avaient… Les larmes aux yeux, il prit conscience que le Pakistanais était bien plus qu’un ami, bien plus qu’un frère. Il était son monde. Il se pencha sur lui et embrassa délicatement son front et lui chuchotant un « Je t’aime » qui, si le jeune homme avait été réveillé, l’aurait rendu heureux à tout jamais.


	6. Chapitre 5

La faible lumière provenant de l’extérieur lui fit mal aux yeux. Le moindre bruit résonnait dans son crâne. Zayn eut bien du mal à se lever. Il souffrait le martyr. Un brusque mal de tête le prit. Il descendit à tâtons dans la cuisine et y trouva Harry qui prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner, seul.

 

**\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?**

**\- De l’aspirine. J’ai un de ces maux de crâne.**

**\- Tu m’étonnes... Tu t’es quand même enfilé le quart de la bouteille de whisky.**

**\- Que… quoi ? J’ai bu ?**

**\- Ben ouais, et d’après Liam, t’étais bien bourré.**

 

Il n’avait plus aucun souvenir après être entré dans la cuisine. Le trou noir.

 

**\- Mais, j’ai fait quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire…**

**\- Non, tu ne lui as pas sauté dessus et tu ne l’as pas violé, si c’est ça qui t’intéresse.**

**\- Ah… bon. Et… euh… l’aspirine ?**

**\- Dans ce placard, en haut à gauche.**

**\- Merci.**

 

Le métis attrapa deux sachets d’aspirine. Son mal de tête persistait.

 

**\- Je serais toi, je prendrais aussi une douche bien froide.**

 

Louis venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, suivit par Niall qui trottinait, pas encore réveillé.

 

**\- Liam dort, apparemment il t’a veillé toute la nuit. Ce n’est pas à moi qu’il aurait fait ça. Il m’aurait laissé dans la cuisine sur le carrelage froid. Tu dois être plus spécial que nous.**

 

Cette remarque pertinente fit rougir le Pakistanais qui s’empressa de leur tourner le dos et de boire son aspirine.

 

**\- Je vais prendre ma douche.**

 

Il monta l’escalier d’une démarche pesante. En passant devant la chambre de Liam, il fit le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La fraîcheur de l’eau lui fit du bien. Il sortit de la douche rasséréné. Une serviette autour de la taille, il entreprit de se coiffer. La porte s’ouvrit, laissant le passage à… Louis.

 

**\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**\- Je voulais te parler.**

**\- A quel sujet ?**

**\- Harry nous a tout raconté, à Niall et à moi.**

**\- Quoi ?! Non, mais il…**

**\- Chut ! Ne t’énerve pas après lui. Il a fait le bon choix. Et sache qu’on est tous les trois derrière toi et qu’on te soutient.**

**\- Vous me soutenez ?**

**\- Ben oui, pour Liam.**

**\- Ne parle pas aussi fort !**

**\- Quoi ? Tu as peur qu’il entende, c’est ça ? En même temps, ça ne serait pas mieux, non ?**

 

Zayn baissa les yeux, penaud.

 

**\- Je n’ose pas.**

**\- Tu as peur du râteau ?**

**\- Non… mais… si… mais… ce n’est pas que ça. Et s’il voulait quitter le groupe par la suite ?**

**\- Mais n’importe quoi…**

 

Le mécheux lui tapota l’épaule.

 

**\- Tu te déclares et puis voilà. Il finira bien par s’attacher à toi.**

**\- Je n’en sais rien.**

**\- Garde confiance.**

 

Louis lui sourit et sortit de la salle de bains. Le métis ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s’habilla sans hâte. Il passa la matinée sur son lit. Au déjeuner, Liam n’apparut pas.

 

**\- A mon avis, il dort comme une marmotte.**

**\- Moi aussi j’aurais voulu dormir plus.**

**\- Tu n’as qu’à aller faire la sieste, Nialler.**

**\- C’est ce que je compte faire après.**

 

Niall s'endormit dans un fauteuil, roulé en boule dans un plaid, pendant que Louis regardait la télé avec Harry, la tête du plus jeune sur les genoux du plus âgé. Le métis remonta dans sa chambre. Il chercha une occupation, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Liam occupait toutes ses pensées. Il fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et tomba sur un livre peu épais. L'histoire avait l'air simple, sans chichis. Il le finit en une heure. Il chercha d'autres bouquins, mais il n'en trouva pas.

 

 Le seul endroit de la maison qui en comportait beaucoup, c'était la chambre du châtain. Il y entra avec délicatesse, sans faire de bruit, s'approcha d'un rayonnage, la lumière que produisait son portable l'aidant à lire les titres des livres. Il se prépara à repartir mais ses jambes le dirigèrent vers le lit de Liam. Il s'assit au bord, conscient que si on le surprenait, il devrait donner quelques explications. Sa main frôla quelques mèches de cheveux du jeune homme. Il attendit, le cœur battant à s'en rompre les côtes. Liam dormait profondément. Il ne se retint plus et commença à caresser son visage, ce simple contact le faisant sourire malgré lui. « When I saw your face, I feel in love. It took a minute to steal my heart tonight » Les paroles de Stole my heart lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se les chuchotait tout en regardant Liam dormir. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie. Peut-être qu'il était temps, en fait. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il fasse part de ses sentiments cachés pour le châtain. Il se baissa, prêt à goûter aux lèvres de l'homme de sa vie. C'est à instant que Liam se réveilla. Le Pakistanais se redressa brusquement, confus, incapable de le regarder en face.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?** **  
 **\- Rien.****  
  
Le châtain aperçut le livre dans la main de Zayn.  
  
 **\- Tu es venu m'emprunter un livre ?** **  
 **\- Ouais... c'est ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors... Tu sais, je suis désolé pour hier soir.****  
  
Le métis leva les yeux. Liam souriait.  
  
 **\- Bah, ce n'est pas bien grave. Puis bon, il faut quand même que je te dise un truc.** **..  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu es très mignon quand tu dors.****  
  
Le Pakistanais le regarda, ahuri, rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
 **\- Hein ? Mais... mais... mais... ne dis pas ça !** **  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- C'est gênant !**  
 **\- Oh, le petit rebelle n'est pas content !****  
  
Zayn lui lança un coussin à la figure.  
  
 **\- Espèce de méchant va !** **  
 **\- Méchant, moi ? N'importe quoi !****  
  
Liam attrapa les poignets du métis avant qu'il ne décide de passer aux mains. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, riant comme des fous. C'est ainsi que le châtain se retrouva sur Zayn, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « On est beaucoup trop proche. » Les deux pensaient la même chose mais aucun ne fit de mouvement pour se lever. Leurs visages se rapprochaient inexorablement. Le Pakistanais sentit les lèvres de Liam sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, lui rendant son baiser, ses doigts serrés dans ses mèches ondulées. Il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. Dans un autre monde. Plus rien n'existait, il ne restait que le châtain et lui. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, se mordillant les lèvres par provocation, leurs langues se chatouillant agréablement. Les mains de Liam descendirent jusqu'à la taille du métis et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Ils se séparèrent enfin, se regardèrent dans les yeux en se souriant bêtement. Du bout du doigt, le châtain redessina la pommette du Pakistanais puis le serra contre lui. Zayn nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, son nez frôlant la tâche de naissance de Liam. Il se sentit partir pour le pays des songes, sa respiration calme, l'une des mains du châtain sur sa taille, l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Liam le suivit de quelques minutes, l'odeur du Pakistanais embrouillant ses sens. Il était bien, tellement bien. Leurs jambes emmêlées entre elles, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.


	7. Chapitre 6

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux. Appuyé sur son coude, Zayn caressait les cheveux de Liam. Il ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts dans les mèches ondulés, savourant un plaisir qu'il attendait depuis tellement longtemps. Il patientait, se foutait du temps qui passait, de l'heure qu'il était. Il dormait dans le même lit que Liam et plus rien ne comptait. Il regardait la courbe des muscles sous le débardeur du châtain, se mordit la lèvre en songeant à ce corps qui l'avait serré contre lui, au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand leurs lèvres s'étaient enfin frôlées dans une explosion de sensations. Liam finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il s'étira et se tourna vers le métis.

 

**\- Hey...**

**\- Bonjour, toi.**

 

Le Pakistanais s'approcha du châtain, qui eut un instant d'hésitation que Zayn ne remarqua pas, et l'embrassa. Le goût de ses lèvres était le même. Le métis ne s'en lassait pas. Après un long et doux baiser, il se blottit dans les bras de son amant. Liam commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

 

**\- Hey...**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Tu regrettes ?**

**\- Non, c'était magique.**

 

Le châtain ne comprenait pas. Zayn était avec Harry, il venait d'embrasser un autre homme, à savoir, Liam, et ne regrettait pas. Mais le châtain n'arrivait pas non plus à regretter. Le Pakistanais l'avait rendu totalement fou, ses lèvres l'avaient tellement fait fantasmer et il avait pensé des milliers de fois à le serrer contre lui. Non, vraiment, Liam n'avait aucun regret. Mais vis-à-vis du bouclé ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Et si cette relation sonnait la fin du groupe ?

 

**\- Liam ?**

 

Zayn le regardait, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Le châtain lui sourit.

 

**\- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais.**

**\- De si bon matin ?**

 

Avant que Liam n'ai répondu, le métis s'était levé, un drap autour de la taille, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

 

**\- Je vais prendre ma douche.**

**\- D'accord.**

 

Quand il sortit de la salle de bains, le jeune homme était aux anges. Sa joie fut pourtant de courte durée. En arrivant dans la chambre, il vit le châtain, déjà habillé, son manteau sous le bras, prêt à partir.

 

**\- Tu sors ?**

**\- Je vais aller prendre l'air.**

 

Zayn s'approcha alors pour l'embrasser mais Liam recula.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?**

**\- Tu sais... Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

**\- Quoi ?**

 

Le métis était atterré. Tous ses rêves venaient de s'écrouler.

 

**\- Franchement, je pense que c'était une erreur, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.**

**\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?**

 

Le châtain ne répondit pas. Il n'en fallut pas plus au Pakistanais pour sentir la colère et la tristesse monter en lui. Il bondit hors de la chambre, courut à travers le long corridor et s'enferma à double tour dans son antre, manquant bousculer Louis et Harry qui sortaient de la chambre de ce dernier.

 

**\- Hey ! Mais il se passe quoi ici ?**

 

Liam s'approcha de la porte, s'appuya au panneau de bois.

 

**\- Zayn, laisse-moi t'expliquer...**

**\- NON !**

**\- Zayn...**

**\- CASSE-TOI !**

 

Le bouclé s'approcha pendant que l'aîné du groupe forçait le jeune homme à le suivre.

 

**\- Zayn, ouvre-moi.**

**\- Non !**

**\- Zayn, c'est Harry. Allez, ouvre-moi.**

 

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Zayn apparut, les yeux brillants. Harry entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

 

**\- Zayn... viens-là.**

 

Le métis vint se blottir dans ses bras. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

 

**\- Raconte-moi.**

 

Ils s'assirent sur le lit.

 

**\- C'est... on s'est embrassés et on a dormi ensemble la nuit dernière...**

**\- Mais c'est super !**

**\- Ben non... il dit que ce n'était qu'une erreur...**

**\- Mais quel con !**

 

Le bouclé se leva brusquement.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

**\- Lui parler.**

**\- Non. C'est à moi de lui parler. Et j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.**

 

Le Pakistanais se leva, les jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait Liam, assis sur le canapé. Le mécheux referma la porte derrière lui.

 

**\- Je vous laisse.**

 

Zayn et le châtain se retrouvèrent seuls.

 

**\- Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était une erreur ?**

**\- Parce que c'en est une. Tu es avec Harry et...**

**\- Quoi ?!**

 

Liam le regarda, surpris.

 

**\- Tu ne sors pas avec Harry ?**

**\- Mais bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ?**

**\- Ben... c'est-à-dire que... Oh laisse tomber...**

**\- Ca, sûrement pas. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.**

 

Le métis s'approcha du jeune homme et remonta la manche de sa chemise.

 

**\- Tu sais ce qu'il signifie ce tatouage ?**

**\- ...**

**\- C'est ton prénom, en arabe.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ne me fais pas répéter, s'il te plaît.**

 

Liam leva les yeux vers lui, décontenancé.

 

**\- Ca veut dire que... Ce qu'on a fait... ?**

**\- Je le voulais mais... toi ?**

 

Le châtain éclata de rire et Zayn haussa un sourcil, surpris.

 

**\- Zayn, je le voulais depuis tellement longtemps.**

 

Il se leva et prit le Pakistanais dans ses bras.

 

**\- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Eh bien... je te prends dans mes bras. C'est plus romantique, non ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu me parles de romantisme ?**

**\- C'est ce que font tous les couples.**

 

Le cœur de Zayn se mit à battre anormalement vite.

 

**\- Ca veut dire que...**

**\- Viens, allons rattraper le temps perdu...**

 

Liam grimpa les escaliers, le métis accroché à son cou, riant doucement. Silencieusement, ils entrèrent dans la chambre du châtain et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin et le Pakistanais sentit les doigts de Liam sous sa chemise.

 

Soudain, une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce et ils durent bien vite se séparer.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?**

**\- C'est mon portable. Attend, juste deux minutes.**

 

Zayn se contorsionna pour attraper son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et tritura plusieurs boutons avant de tomber sur un message qui le laissa muet de stupeur.

Le châtain s'inquiéta de son silence.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Zayn ?**


	8. Chapitre 7

**\- C'est un message de Louis.**  
 **\- Ah oui ? Tu me montres ?**  
 **\- Non mais... ça va, ce n'est pas un message très catholique.**  
 **\- Ben je m'en fiche, montre.**  
  
Zayn lui donna le téléphone à contre cœur. Liam se mit à rire dès qu'il eut lu le message.  
  
 **\- Franchement, il n'arrêtera jamais.**  
  
Il posa le portable sur la table de nuit.  
  
 **\- On en était où déjà ?**  
  
Le métis croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.  
  
 **\- À ça, je crois.**  
  
Il attira le châtain contre lui et les baisers reprirent de plus belles.

 

•

  
**\- Tu crois que ça va aller ?**  
 **\- Tant qu'ils ne décident pas de faire des gosses et de casser le sommier, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.**  
 **\- Louis !**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Je te rappelle juste qu'on est dans un aéroport.**  
 **\- Et aéroport signifie plein de gens qui pourraient nous entendre.**  
 **\- Wouah, Niall tu m'épates sur ce coup-là.**  
  
L'Irlandais lui lança un regard noir.  
  
 **\- Ben quoi ?**  
 **\- Si tu me parles comme ça devant elle, je te jure que tu vas te retrouver castré.**  
 **\- Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux.**  
 **\- Oh, Harry, Niall me menace.**  
  
Mais ledit Niall ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était frayé un chemin pour rejoindre une jeune fille brune, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui lui tomba dans les bras.  
  
 **\- Tiens, j'crois qu'il a retrouvé sa chérie. Ça tombe bien qu'elle arrive avec deux semaines d'avance, ça a permis de laisser la maison rien que pour les deux autres. Au fait, elle s'appelle comment déjà ?**  
 **\- Marie-Ludivine.**  
 **\- Mais c'est quoi ce nom ? Ce n’est pas un peu** **dépassé pour une fille de dix-huit ans ? Ça existe au moins ?**  
 **\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ses parents.**  
 **\- Je ne les connais pas.**  
 **\- Eh bien, au moins, c'est réglé.**  
 **\- Quand même ! Marie-Ludivine, y'a pas idée d'appeler sa fille comme ça. Ça fait bourgeois.**  
 **\- Je crois que si tu dis ça à Niall, il va mettre sa menace à exécution.**  
 **\- Ouais, ben je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait que je l'appelle Lulu ?**

•

Les mains de Liam avaient naturellement trouvé leur place sous sa chemise et caressaient tendrement son ventre. Zayn ne sentait pas prêt à passer une certaine étape, malgré son amour inconditionnel pour le châtain. Il le laissa néanmoins dégrafer son pantalon et glisser sa main dans son boxer. Un frisson parcourut son corps entier et il se cambra, ses lèvres frôlant le cou de Liam. Le métis embrassa sa tâche de naissance, son souffle se perdant sur la peau hâlé du jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses doigts serrèrent le tee-shirt du châtain et sa tête retomba lourdement sur les oreillers. Liam se dégagea et s'allongea près de lui, l'attirant contre son torse. Le Pakistanais nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration calme et régulière.  
  
 **\- Tu m'as épuisé.**

**\- Pour si peu ?**

 

Zayn se redressa légèrement.

 

**\- Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille.**

 

Le châtain lui sourit.

 

**\- On a tout** **notre temps, je ne veux pas te presser plus que cela.**  
 **\- Mais j'en ai envie...**  
  
Le métis fit la moue.

  
**\- Ça suffit, Zayn, tu vas finir par me rendre fou.**   
**\- C'était le but, mon chéri, c'était le but.**   
**\- Ah non ! Pas de « mon chéri » ! On dirait Louis !**   
**\- Bon d'accord, tu veux quoi alors ? Mon cœur ? Mon amour ?**   
**\- Tu finiras par trouver un surnom à ma mesure, bébé, nous n'en sommes qu'à notre premier jour de relation.**   
**\- Je veux t'appeler "Mon ange".**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu en es un. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer... ?**

**\- Je me contenterai de cela.**  
  
Zayn reposa sa tête contre son torse, souriant.  
  
 **\- Liam ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu peux me promettre de rester avec moi, pour toujours ?**

**\- Je peux te promettre de rester avec toi tout le temps que tu voudras...**

**\- Et si c'est pour toute la vie ?**   
**\- Tu penses déjà à ça ?**   
**\- Je te veux toi, et pas un autre.**   
**\- Oh, Zayn, tu es vraiment, vraiment adorable. Et si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de toi, je le serai devenu.**

  
Rassuré, le Pakistanais se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Le châtain lui caressait les cheveux.  
  
 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste là, avec toi. Je serai là à ton réveil, c'est une promesse.** **Tu sais, bébé, je...**

 

Un léger ronflement lui fit baisser les yeux et comprendre que Zayn venait de s'endormir. Attendri, Liam lui embrassa la tempe.  
  
 **\- Dors bien mon amour, je veille sur toi.**  
  
Il finit par s'endormir quelques minutes après, serrant toujours le métis contre lui. L'avenir paraissait radieux pour ces deux-là. Bien trop radieux...


	9. Chapitre 8

Le bonheur ! Zayn ne s'en lassait pas. Depuis dix minutes qu'il était réveillé, il ne s'arrêtait pas un instant de regarder Liam dormir. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre enfin les yeux.  
  
 **\- Bien dormi ?**  
 **\- Très bien même. J'avais une bouillotte à côté de moi, le bonheur.**  
 **\- Hé ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bouillotte ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
  
Le métis s'assit à califourchon sur le châtain qui se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant contre un coussin. Le Pakistanais se pencha à son oreille et lui en mordilla le lobe.  
  
 **\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  
 **\- Je fais la bouillotte mordeuse.**  
 **\- Attention, tu sais que je peux devenir très méchant.**  
 **\- C'est génial, je n'attends que ça.**  
  
Le jeune homme rapprocha son visage de celui du Pakistanais.  
  
 **\- Et là tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?**  
 **\- Oh ben... j'sais pas. Un bisou se serait bien, nan ?**  
 **\- Va pour le bisou.**  
  
Zayn s'agrippa au cou de Liam et ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches. A l'instant où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
  
 **\- ROOM SERVICE !**  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers le fauteur de troubles qui venait de rentrer, sans frapper, un plateau dans les mains.  
  
 **\- Louis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**  
 **\- A ton avis ? Je vous amène le petit-déjeuner !**  
 **\- Ah, c'est cool.**  
 **\- Non mais... tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.**  
 **\- Roh là là, c'est bon, vous ne faisiez rien de mal.**  
  
Devant le regard noir du métis, l'aîné se reprit bien vite.  
  
 **\- Ah... bon... en fait si.**  
  
Il se pencha vers Liam.  
  
 **\- Dites-moi, le sommier est en bon état j'espère...**  
 **\- Quoi ?**

**\- Mais oui, vous avez bien... consommé ?**

 

Le châtain secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

 

**\- Bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages.**

**\- Vous n'avez rien fait ? Pas même une petite... ?**

**\- Louis.**

**\- Mais quoi ? Je m'intéresse.**  
  
Zayn rougit violemment.  
  
 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.**  
 **\- Oh Louis, fiche leur la paix.**  
 **\- Mais Louis, on t'avait dit de les laisser tranquilles.**  
  
Harry et Niall firent irruption dans la chambre.  
  
 **\- Ah, maintenant c'est carrément le débarquement.**  
 **\- Mais je ne faisais rien de mal ! Je leur ai juste apporté le petit déjeuner ! Et dites-moi, vous deux, là...**  
  
Le Pakistanais et Liam le regardèrent, surpris.  
  
 **\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien fait ? Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me le dire ? Vous savez, j'peux être de bons conseils, Harry et moi pratiquons souvent...**

**\- LOUIS !**  
  
Harry plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de Louis.  
  
 **\- Désolé, les mecs. Il est vraiment intenable parfois.**  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**  
 **\- Bon, on vous laisse vous préparer et prendre votre petit-déjeuner, tranquillement, tous les deux...**  
 **\- Réflexion faite, on va le prendre avec vous.**  
  
Le bouclé parut soulagé.  
  
 **\- Ah merci c'est cool... Niall, tu vas où ?**  
 **\- Manger ! J'ai trop la dalle, là.**  
 **\- Euh mais... c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?**  
 **\- Y'a une heure.**  
 **\- Ah... ah ben, oui... c'est tout à fait normal.**  
  
Il attrapa le mécheux par le bras.  
  
 **\- Allez, viens maintenant.**  
 **\- Non mais attends, je ne faisais rien de mal ! Et tu sais quoi ? Si tu ne me laisses pas rester avec eux, c'est abstinence pendant une semaine !**  
 **\- Mais oui, c'est ça...**  
 **\- Je te parle d'abstinence sexuelle, là ! On dirait que tu ne comprends pas bien !**  
 **\- Si, je comprends tout à fait. Mais je sais que tu ne tiendras pas une journée.**  
  
Louis soupira.  
  
 **\- Pas faux.**  
 **\- Allez, ramènes-toi qu'on aille manger avant que Niall vide les placards.**  
  
Harry sortit de la chambre, poussant Louis devant lui, grommelant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était "toujours maltraité dans cette maison malgré son statut d'aîné respectable."  
  
 **\- Louis qui nous embête dès le matin... Ça ne va pas me donner le moral...**  
 **\- Je crois que j'ai un bon moyen pour te remonter le moral.**  
 **\- Ah bon ?**  
 **\- Espèce de fripouille ! On ne devait pas s'embrasser avant que Mr. Tomlinson débarque ?**  
 **\- Ah tiens, si.**  
  
Zayn se rapprocha du châtain une nouvelle fois...  
  
 **\- COURRIER !**  
 **\- AAAAHHH !!!! LOUIS !!!**  
 **\- Oups... Désolé... Euh... Zayn, tu as reçu une lettre.**  
  
Le mécheux s'approcha avec précaution du lit, tendit la lettre avant de se reculer vivement pour ne pas se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure. Le métis décacheta l'enveloppe.  
  
 **\- Hm... Vu l'écriture, ça ne peut être qu'une fille.**  
 **\- Oh, une nouvelle admiratrice ! Je sens que Liam va être jaloux !**  
 **\- Et pas qu'un peu...**  
 **\- Oh... mon ange... mais tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'à toi et rien qu'à toi.**  
  
Le Pakistanais embrassa son petit-ami sur la joue. Louis fit la moue.  
  
 **\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais tu l'ouvres cette lettre ? Que je puisse vous laisser tranquilles après ?**  
 **\- Bon ok. Alors...**  
  
Zayn déplia la lettre. Son sourire disparut bien vite quand il lut les quelques mots jetés sur le papier et releva les yeux.  
  
 **\- Zayn ?**  
  
La voix de Liam trahissait son inquiétude.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
  
Louis aussi regardait le métis, un soupçon de peur dans les yeux.  
  
 **\- C'est...**  
  
Le Pakistanais ne continua pas. Il tendit la lettre au châtain et attrapa une veste à lui sur un fauteuil.  
  
 **\- Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air...**  
  
Il marcha à vive allure vers la porte, descendit les escaliers et les deux autres entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un seul mouvement pour l'arrêter. Liam et le mécheux se penchèrent sur la lettre.  
  
 **\- Oh non ! Putain, non !**  
  
Liam enfila un pull en quatrième vitesse et descendit rejoindre le Pakistanais dehors. Louis le suivit de près. Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les rideaux et se posa sur la lettre. Les mots morbides apparurent au grand jour...

 

_« Cher Mr. Malik, je suis fan des One Direction mais vous, je ne vous aime pas. Je vous déteste même. On m'a appris à différencier les gens bons des mauvais. Vous faites partie des mauvais. Tous les arabes sont mauvais. Vous êtes un terroriste. Le genre à vous faire exploser pendant une séance de dédicace et à tuer avec vous les autres membres du groupe. Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ça. Lundi, vous devrez avoir quitté le groupe. Je vais au premier concert de 2012, j'espère que vous n'y serez pas. Vous savez ce qu'on fait subir aux terroristes ? Vous savez ce qu'on fait subir aux gens comme vous ? Mr. Malik, prenez garde... Un accident mortel peut si vite arriver... »_


	10. Chapitre 9

Complètement hagard, assis sur un banc du jardin, Zayn contemplait l'eau de la fontaine qui avait gelée pendant la nuit. Il se laissa prendre à chaque détail de lumière sur les cristaux. Mais la lettre lui revint en mémoire. Il s'engonça un peu plus dans son manteau et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Ses doigts frôlèrent une boîte rectangulaire. Il en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes. L'un des derniers qu'il n'avait pas encore jeté. La bonne résolution qu'il avait prise le premier janvier allait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il l'avait promis aux autres, et à Liam en particulier. Il avait promis d'arrêter de fumer, pour épargner ses cordes vocales, pour épargner sa voix, son outil de travail. Mais la tentation était trop forte et il en avait besoin. Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et fouilla dans les poches de son jean à la recherche du briquet dont il ne se séparait jamais. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule pendant qu'une autre lui enlevait le cylindre coincé entre ses lèvres.

 

**\- Tu m'avais promis de ne plus recommencer.**

 

Son désormais petit ami s'assit à côté de lui, attrapa le paquet, y remit la cigarette, prit le briquet que le métis venait de trouver, et fourra le tout dans la poche de son blouson.

 

**\- Je sais, mais...**

 

Sa voix se brisa.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas, je... J'y suis habitué pourtant, mais là...**

**\- Je comprends.**

 

Liam passa un bras derrière son épaule et l'attira contre lui.

 

**\- Mais je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.**

**\- Oui, seulement...**

 

Le Pakistanais ne se retint plus. Sa belle assurance vola en éclats et il se mit à pleurer, étouffant ses sanglots, s'agrippant au pull du châtain qui lui caressait les cheveux.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Louis venait d'arriver.

 

**\- Il faut en parler au management.**

**\- Oui...**

 

Le jeune homme renifla et tourna ses yeux embués de larmes vers le mécheux.

 

**\- Tu as raison, il le faut.**

 

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, au chaud, et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine où Harry et Niall les attendaient, soucieux. Le mécheux s'arrêta dans l'entrée, attrapa le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de leur management. Liam fit asseoir Zayn sur une chaise, passa ses bras autour des épaules du métis et ils attendirent.

 

Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'aîné du groupe revint.

 

**\- Le management nous envoie un officier de police pour que tu puisses porter plainte.**

**\- Porter plainte, je veux bien... Mais contre qui ?**

**\- Ça, c'est à lui de le trouver.**

 

•

 

**\- Je vois.**

 

L'inspecteur regardait Zayn tout en prenant des notes illisibles sur un carnet. Il attrapa la lettre et la détailla minutieusement.

 

**\- C'est, à n'en point douter, une lettre de menaces.**

**\- Non, vous croyez ?**

 

La réplique de Harry avait sonné, cinglante. Cela faisait bien une heure que ce soi-disant policier était arrivé et, à part reposer les mêmes questions et sortir toutes les cinq minutes que c'était une lettre de menaces, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. L'homme lui jeta un regard froid.

 

**\- Mr. Styles, je vous prierais de comprendre que ce genre de choses est on ne peut plus sérieux.**

 

Le bouclé explosa.

 

**\- Mais alors quoi ?! On a compris que c'était une lettre de menaces sérieuse ! La seule chose que vous ayez fait pour l'instant, c'est reposer encore et toujours les mêmes questions à Zayn ! Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel il est ?! Hein ?!**

**\- Haz, calme-toi.**

 

Louis avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule.

 

**\- Mr. Malik, qui vous a apporté cette lettre ?**

**\- Moi.**

**\- Hm... Intéressant...**

**\- QUOI ?! Mais vous vous fichez de nous, en plus ! Vous êtes en train d'accuser Louis, là ?!**

**\- Vous savez, les trois quart de menaces de mort viennent souvent des proches.**

**\- Ah non, mais là, on nage en plein délire !**

**\- Mr. Styles, je vous demanderais de vous calmer.**

**\- Me calmer ?!**

 

Harry s'était levé sous l'effet de la colère.

 

**\- Vous êtes totalement incompétent dans vos recherches ! Il suffit qu'un de nous ait fait quelque chose en rapport avec la lettre pour que vous nous suspectiez ?! Vous pensez peut-être que ça nous amuse de voir notre meilleur ami dans cet état ?!**

**\- Calmez-vous, Mr. Styles ! Mais... où allez-vous comme ça, vous ?**

 

Niall s'arrêta alors qu'il tentait discrètement de s'approcher d'un placard.

 

**\- Ben, ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais manger des gâteaux. Vous m'avez donné faim avec vos conneries.**

 

Devant l'air complètement ahuri de l'inspecteur, Liam, Louis et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer tandis qu'un mince sourire éclairait le visage de Zayn. Ah, Niall... D'une simple phrase il réussissait à faire retomber les tensions, même les plus grandes. L'Irlandais farfouilla un temps avant que son visage ne s'éclaire et qu'il extirpe fièrement une boîte de gâteaux. Devant le regard interloqué de l'agent de police, il se dirigea vers lui.

 

**\- Vous en voulez ?**

 

De son air le plus innocent, Niall Horan venait de déstabiliser un membre des forces de l'ordre en lui proposant de manger des gâteaux.

 

**\- Euh... je... non. Je... Je vais y aller. Je vous tiens au courant.**

 

Le policier prit la poudre d'escampette en direction de la porte d'entrée et, quand les garçons entendirent celle-ci claquer, ils laissèrent échapper leur joie et leur admiration envers Niall.

 

**\- Trop fort !**

**\- Génialissime !**

**\- Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.**

 

Le blond s'arrêta de grignoter quelques minutes et les regarda tour à tour, un air de pas compris sur le visage.

 

**\- Ben quoi, je lui ai juste proposé des gâteaux.**

 

•

 

Zayn se sentait bien, niché contre un corps chaud. Un corps chaud ? Il entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières et son regard fut inondé par la vue de la plus belle chose à ses yeux. Liam. Son petit-ami. Enfin. Il lisait distraitement un livre, le dos appuyé contre un oreiller. Le métis était allongé contre lui et, quand le châtain s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé, il se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

 

**\- Bon réveil, ma Belle au Bois Dormant.**

 

Le Pakistanais se redressa. Il remarqua alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, couché sur son lit, Liam à ses côtés.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?**

**\- Oh...**

 

Le châtain posa le livre sur ses genoux.

 

**\- En fait, après la visite de l'inspecteur, tu t'es complètement avachi sur la table. Trop d'émotions sans doute. Ton instinct de marmotte est revenu au grand galop et tu t'es tout simplement endormi. Je t'ai amené jusqu'ici, voilà tout.**

**\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

**\- Un peu plus de deux heures. Mais tu en avais besoin.**

**\- Tu es resté tout ce temps avec moi ?**

 

Liam l'enveloppa de son bras et l'attira contre son torse.

 

**\- Même si cette maison est on ne peut plus sécurisée, j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors, je suis resté. Je t'ai regardé dormir.**

 

Zayn posa sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain et se mit à bougonner.

 

**\- Ça ne devait pas être très intéressant...**

**\- Oh que si. Tu étais très beau à regarder. Une fois de plus, c'est une chose qui prouve que tes parents ont excellemment bien choisi ton prénom.**

**\- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire rougir.**

 

Liam se mit à rire.

 

**\- Mais tu rougis déjà.**

 

Le métis s'écarta.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas vrai.**

**\- Et ce teint rosé au niveau de tes joues, je l'imagine ? Peut-être devrais-je te faire avouer sous la torture ?**

**\- Ah non, surtout pas !**

 

Le châtain sourit.

 

**\- Allons ma fripouille, tu sais bien que je te taquine.**

 

Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux sombres.

 

**\- Tu sais, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus tout seul. Tu m'entends ? Et si jamais je ne suis pas là...**

 

Il remonta la manche de Zayn et se mit à caresser le tatouage, ce tatouage arabe qui portait son nom.

 

**\- Si jamais je ne suis pas là, ce tatouage, lui, te rappellera qu'à n'importe quel moment, qu'à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, tu peux m'appeler. Même si je suis à l'autre bout du pays, je te rejoindrais vite. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser en danger.**

 

Zayn sentit les larmes affluer et rouler une à une sur ses joues. Il avait tellement espéré ces bons moments avec Liam. Il avait imaginé tellement de scénarii improbables. Il aurait tellement voulu profiter de cet instant présent, de ce premier « Je t'aime » que Liam lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Le sien resta coincé dans sa gorge, non pas par timidité, mais parce qu'il sentait que la situation lui échappait. Pourtant, il aurait tellement voulu. Mais les évènements récents l'en empêchèrent. Cette lettre était en train de lui gâcher la vie. Si seulement, cet imbécile de policier les appelait pour leur dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague d'un gosse jaloux de son succès. Si seulement c'était un pari stupide et que le lendemain il trouverait une lettre d'un garçon de son âge, qui s'excuserait platement de lui avoir fait aussi peur. Mais les mots, les phrases qui se suivaient dans cette lettre, ils les craignaient. Il craignait ce qu'il pourrait arriver, son instinct de survie lui dictait inlassablement qu'il était en danger. Il s'agrippa un peu plus fermement au châtain, enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'enivra de son parfum, de son odeur. Dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité. Il était bien. Si seulement cette lettre n'était pas apparue, il serait heureux, il profiterait simplement de l'étreinte de son compagnon, il ne chercherait pas à se cacher, à se rassurer. Si seulement tout cela pouvait être un cauchemar, si seulement il pouvait juste se réveiller contre Liam, sans cette histoire morbide. Si seulement...


	11. Chapitre 10

Une semaine passa sans nouvelles de l'enquête. Le policier était juste revenu pour leur annoncer qu'un graphologue avait minutieusement regardé la lettre, confirmé que l'écriture n'était pas celle d'un des garçons, mais qu'il devait tout de même s'agir d'un canular. Une blague de mauvais goût, par jalousie pour le succès d'un jeune anglo-pakistanais qui, en quelques mois, était devenu une star mondiale. Un acte raciste que chaque artiste un tant soit peu différent pouvait vivre.

 

Au fil des jours, Zayn avait repris de l'assurance. Et il en fallait pour surmonter ça. De plus, le retour aux concerts avançait à grands pas. Dans quelques jours, ils se retrouveraient tous les cinq sur scène devant leurs fans. Le métis était très heureux à cette idée. Il adorait ce moment où l'adrénaline coulait à flot dans ses veines quand il se mettait à chanter. C'était sa vie, son rêve. Personne, à priori, ne pouvait lui enlever ça.

  
Malgré cette passade, pourtant, il était totalement stressé. Auparavant, il fumait une cigarette pour calmer ses angoisses avant de monter sur scène. Mais désormais, il avait promis d'arrêter et devait se gérer seul.

Et puis, l'histoire de la lettre continuait de le hanter malgré lui. Il se savait en danger, il le pressentait chaque jour un peu plus. Le Pakistanais n'aimait pas se retrouver seul dans une pièce. Il craignait qu'on puisse s'attaquer à lui. Mais Liam était toujours à ses côtés. Et Zayn adorait se blottir dans ses bras et sentir son parfum. Au moins, cela lui insufflait un peu de courage et de force.

  
**\- Tu dors ?**  
  
Le châtain se redressa et alluma la lampe de chevet.  
  
 **\- Toi non, à ce que je vois.** **  
 **\- Je n'y arrive pas.**  
 **\- Tu réfléchis trop.**  
**  
Liam s'appuya sur son coude et se mit à caresser les cheveux du métis du bout des doigts.  
  
 **\- Zayn, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais il faut que tu dormes. Il faut que tu te reposes. Les concerts arrivent bientôt et si tu es fatigué...** **  
 **\- J'en ai conscience. Mais là, dans le noir**** **…** **j'sais pas,** **chaque coin de la chambre me terrifie. Comme quand j'étais enfant.** **  
 **\- Dis-toi que cette maison est extrêmement sécurisée. Et qu’Harry et Louis ont augmenté la sécurité depuis l'arrivée de la lettre.**  
 **\- Oui**** **…** **mais...** **  
**  
Le jeune homme se figea soudain.  
  
 **\- Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit ?** **  
 **\- Désolé, mon cœur, mais là, tu deviens carrément parano.**  
 **\- Je t'assure que non. J'ai entendu quelque chose.****  
  
Zayn s'agrippa à Liam. Ce dernier soupira et se dégagea de son étreinte.  
  
 **\- Je vais voir.** **  
 **\- Fais attention à toi.**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.**  
**  
Le châtain sortit du lit et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre. Il entrouvrit légèrement le panneau de bois.  
  
 **\- Oh, c'est toi.** **  
 **\- Désolé. J'avais demandé à Louis et Harry de faire réparer ces escaliers pour qu'ils arrêtent de grincer, mais ils ne s'en sont toujours pas occupés.****  
 **\- Pas de problème. Enfin, si. Tu as juste fait très peur à mon mec.** **  
 **\- Ah...**** **  
**  
Le métis vit Liam se reculer et une tête blonde apparut derrière la porte.  
  
 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Zayn.** **  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave.**  
**  
Le Pakistanais offrit un pauvre sourire rassurant à Niall. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le châtain.  
  
 **\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Fringale ?** **  
 **\- Yep.**  
 **\- Ok, mais ne vide pas le frigo.**  
 **\- Pas de risque, je vais juste prendre ce qu'il faut pour me faire un sandwich.**  
 **\- Et quand remonteras-tu dans ta chambre ? Histoire que Zayn ne me réveille pas en pleine nuit...**  
 **\- Oh, je pense rester dans la cuisine, puis aller me regarder un film devant la télé.** **Je dors mal en ce moment, alors... tu vois.**  
 **\- Oui, tout à fait. Bon, eh bien, bonne bouffe, bon film et à demain.**  
 **\- A demain.**  
**  
L'Irlandais repassa sa tête par l'embrasure.  
  
 **\- A demain, Zayn.** **  
 **\- Ouais, à demain.**  
**  
Liam referma la porte et revint dans son lit.  
  
 **\- Tu vois, ce n'était rien. Juste un Niall qui n'arrive pas à dormir et a décidé de faire nuit blanche.** **  
 **\- Il n’empêche que ça m'a fichu la trouille.**  
 **\- Bon, mais tu ne vas pas te mettre la pression à chaque fois que tu entends un bruit, non ? S'il y a des souris dans le grenier qui trottinent, tu ne vas quand même pas psychoter ?**  
 **\- Comment ça ? Il y a des souris dans le grenier ?**  
 **\- Mais non, Zayn, c'est une image.**..  
 **\- Ah...**  
**  
Le jeune homme se focalisa alors sur son petit ami, qui s'apprêtait à éteindre sa lampe de chevet.  
  
 **\- Dis-moi, Liam, tu ne veux pas qu'on...** **enfin...** **  
 **\- Si tu veux, je laisse la lumière allumée.**  
 **\- Non, ce n'est pas ça...**** **Enfin…  j'aimerais qu'on...** **  
 **\- Mon cœur, je suis vraiment fatigué, là. On parlera de tout ça demain, ok ?**  
 **\- C'est que**** **…** **j'avais envie de réconfort, en fait.** **  
**  
Le châtain se redressa.  
  
 **\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?** **  
 **\- ...**** **  
 **\- Tu en as vraiment envie ?**  
 **\- Ben...**** **  
 **\- Enfin, Zayn**** **, ne** **me dis pas que tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour simplement pour t'éviter de penser à cette lettre. Une première fois, c'est toujours important, tu le sais, non ? Ça ne peut pas être fait comme ceci, dans cette situation et ce climat de tension et de peur.** **  
 **\- Je...**** **  
**  
Les yeux de Zayn se remplirent de larmes et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il se recoucha et tourna le dos à Liam.  
  
 **\- Zayn ?** **  
 **\- Non, c'est bon, laisse**** **...** **  
 **\- Zayn, tu me fais la gueule ?**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Tu es en train de pleurer, là.**  
 **\- Mais bordel, je ne pleure pas !**  
  
** Le métis se releva et fit volte-face. Il ne voyait le châtain qu'à travers le brouillard opaque qui s'était formé quand les larmes avaient commencé à inonder ses yeux.  
  
 **\- Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** **  
 **\- Je vais dans ma chambre.**  
 **\- Mais… Zayn reviens, ne fais pas ton gosse.**  
 **\- Tu as vu comment tu me parles là ? J'suis ton mec, pas ton chien !**  
 **\- Excuse-moi, mais**** **…** **il est minuit passé, j'ai sommeil...** **  
 **\- En fait, tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi.**  
 **\- Zayn...**** **  
**  
Liam se leva et s'approcha à grand pas de la porte où le Pakistanais se tenait, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le battant en bois.  
  
 **\- Mais t'es fou ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !** **  
 **\- Rien à battre.**  
 **\- Sérieux Liam, fiche-moi la...****  
  
Zayn ne put finir sa phrase. Le châtain avait d'autorité plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser brutal. En quelques secondes, il l'avait attrapé par la taille et le ramenait jusqu'au lit où il le déposa brusquement.  
  
 **\- Liam, qu'est-ce que tu...** **  
**  
Le jeune homme retira son tee-shirt.  
  
 **\- Tu en avais envie, non ?** **  
 **\- Attends...****  
  
Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il commença à retirer le débardeur du métis qui restait là, immobile, ne sachant que faire. Puis, soudain, la peur s'empara de lui et il commença à se débattre. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il désirait Liam mais ne voulait pas s'offrir à lui dans cette situation, quand le châtain paraissait obsédé par une certaine brutalité. Il le repoussa de toute la force qu'il put et s'enroula dans les draps, à moitié nu, loin des mains de Liam qui lui paraissaient si menaçantes tout à coup.  
  
 **\- Liam, s'il te plaît...** **Ne me fais pas...** **  
**  
Le châtain eut l'air de sortir d'un songe. Assis sur ses talons, il releva les yeux vers son petit ami qui le regardait, apeuré, les yeux brillants.  
  
 **\- Liam, je t'en supplie...**  
  
Il sortit brutalement de la torpeur qui l'avait envahi. La rage l'avait quitté mais la colère était toujours présente. Et, par peur de faire du mal à Zayn s'il restait dans la même pièce, il se releva et quitta la pièce. La porte se referma violemment derrière lui et le métis sursauta. Que venait-il de se passer ? Liam avait-il essayé de le... ? A cette pensée, le Pakistanais eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se glissa hors des draps et, les jambes tremblantes, courut jusqu'aux toilettes où il se vida, ses pupilles embués par les larmes, crachant, toussant, sanglotant. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et le battant s'ouvrit sur Harry, encore à moitié endormi.  
  
 **\- Putain, Zayn, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** **  
 **\- C'est...****  
  
Mais un nouveau haut-le-cœur l'empêcha de continuer. Le bouclé se réveilla tout à fait et courut jusqu'à sa chambre d'où il revint bien vite, une serviette dans la main pour essuyer la sueur sur son front mat.

 

•

  
Niall était allongé sur le canapé et mangeait tranquillement son sandwich, tout en feuilletant le programme télé, avide de trouver un film intéressant. Quand il aperçut Liam dévaler les escaliers et rentrer dans la cuisine, haletant, en boxer, il ouvrit de grands yeux. D'un bond, il se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce. Le châtain s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail, sa tête entre ses mains, et sanglotait.  
  
 **\- J'ai fait trop de br... Liam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Sa respiration était sifflante et il attrapa une chaise, s'affalant dessus, l'air détruit. Devant le silence de son ami, l'Irlandais commença à s'inquiéter.  
  
 **\- Attends, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là ?** **  
 **\- Je...**** **  
 **\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan  ?! Vous avez vu l'heure ?!**  
**  
Ce fut au tour de Louis de débarquer, passablement énervé, regardant tour à tour Liam et Niall.  
  
 **\- Il y a des gens qui aimeraient dormir ! Où sont Harry et Zayn ?** **  
**  
A l'évocation de ce dernier prénom, le châtain recouvra presque ses esprits. Mais sa colère contre lui-même se décupla et, incapable de se contrôler, il crispa ses poings et se mit à cogner contre le mur en pierre de la cuisine.  
  
 **\- Liam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

Les deux garçons se jetèrent sur lui et l'obligèrent à s'arrêter. Les jointures de ses mains étaient déjà en sang et il s'était remis à pleurer.  
  
 **\- Bon Dieu, Liam qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?** **  
 **\- Cette affaire avec la lettre me rend fou. J'ai les nerfs à vif, je...**  
 **\- Liam, ce n'est qu'une lettre...**** ****et la police...**  
 **\- Niall... tu ne comprends pas...  j'ai failli violer mon petit ami.****  
  
Ils le lâchèrent, tout à coup très pâles.  
  
 **\- Tu as fait quoi ?**  
  
Le mécheux le força à se rasseoir pendant que le blond courait à l'étage. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il entendit des voix qui le dirigèrent jusqu'aux toilettes. Il vit alors Zayn, assis par terre, sanglotant, pendant qu'Harry lui essuyait le front.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui...** ****Harry...****  
  
Le bouclé redressa la tête.  
  
 **\- Tu sais où est Liam ?** **  
 **\- Dans la cuisine, avec Louis. Il est dans un état déplorable.**  
**  
Le métis leva les yeux vers Niall.  
  
 **\- Il pleurait et puis, il s'est brutalement énervé contre lui-même en entendant le prénom de Zayn et s'est abîmé la jointure de ses doigts sur le mur.** **  
 **\- Pourquoi a-t-il...**  
 **\- Il a failli violer...****

**\- Je le sais, Zayn me l'a dit.** **  
**  
Le Pakistanais se retint d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Au lieu de cela, il s'agrippa au bras du benjamin du groupe. Son corps était parcouru de frissons et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.  
  
 **\- Niall, va me chercher une couverture. On va l'amener dans sa chambre.** **  
**  
L'Irlandais revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le bouclé et lui enveloppèrent Zayn dans un plaid et l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils allumèrent la lumière et Niall défit les draps. Harry coucha le métis et le borda.  
  
 **\- Je reste avec toi, ok ?** **  
  
**Zayn acquiesça. Le bouclé se tourna vers le blond.  
  
 **\- On se relaie pour le veiller.** **  
 **\- Ok, je vais prévenir Louis.**  
  
** Niall redescendit le grand escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Liam pleurait toujours, le visage enfoncé dans ses mains. Louis restait accoudé au bar, ne sachant que faire.  
  
 **\- Alors ?** **  
 **\- On va se relayer pour veiller Zayn.**  
 **\- Ok, tu prends après Harry, et je te suivrai.**  
 **\- D'accord.**  
**  
L'Irlandais se pencha vers le châtain.  
  
 **\- Il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher.** **  
**  
Liam redressa la tête. Les yeux rouges, il se leva et monta à l'étage. Il passa rapidement devant la chambre de Zayn, s'interdisant de regarder ce qu'il s'y passait et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Et puis, il remarqua les couvertures à moitié arrachées, le débardeur du métis qui gisait au sol et une douleur profonde traversa son être entier.  
  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?** ****  
  
Le châtain se remit à pleurer. Il se dégoûtait de lui-même et de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il osé ? Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Il regarda fixement devant lui, les larmes coulant toujours, ses mains agrippées à la moquette. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur saignait.


	12. Chapitre 11

La lumière du soleil vint lui caresser le visage. Zayn ouvrit peu à peu les paupières. Il avança son bras et tâtonna à côté de lui.

 

**\- Liam ?**

 

Sa main rencontra l'étoffe du drap. Il se redressa et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était dans sa chambre.

 

**\- Qu'est-ce que... ?**

 

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La violence inhabituelle du châtain. Les toilettes. Harry. Les cris. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Surtout ne pas pleurer.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Il se retourna vivement et eut un hoquet de surprise quand il vit celui qui le regardait de l'entrée de sa chambre. Liam. Les yeux rouges et des cernes distincts se dessinant sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

 

**\- Zayn, je voudrais...**

 

Il s'approcha. Le métis commença à reculer dans le lit. Les évènements devenaient plus précis et il revit la folie dans les yeux de son bien-aimé quand il lui avait arraché ses vêtements.

 

**\- Non... ne...**

 

Le Pakistanais n'arrivait pas à articuler. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté. La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

 

**\- Zayn...**

 

Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Les bras ballants, il regarda son petit-ami et laissa échapper un sanglot. Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

 

**\- Oh, mon amour... je suis vraiment... tellement désolé… tellement... je m'en veux... je m'en veux... je ne voulais pas... te faire de mal... je t'en prie... pardonne-moi ... même si ce que j'ai fait... est impardonnable...**

 

Zayn se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il avait deux choix qui s'imposaient à lui. Ou se jeter dans les bras de Liam ou continuer à attendre que quelqu'un arrive. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il y réfléchissait. Il avait peur et à la fois tellement honte. En un sens, c'était un peu de sa faute si le châtain avait pété les plombs la veille. Il se glissa par terre et l'entoura de ses bras. Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou, respira son odeur si familière. Liam le serra étroitement, lui chuchotant des « Je t'aime » et des « Pardonne-moi ».

 

**\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est moi qui ai été idiot...**

**\- Je m'en veux tellement...**

 

Le métis se redressa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du châtain. Puis, il passa aux paupières. Finit par la bouche. Ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Un baiser timide comme de jeunes amoureux qui se retrouvent. Il se leva et tira Liam à lui. Sur le lit, ce serait plus confortable. Il s'allongea et son cadet fit de même, à ses côtés. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se souriaient tristement.

 

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Zayn ouvrit les yeux malgré lui. L'image qui se forma n'était pas celle de Liam, mais celle d’Harry. Un rêve, donc... Un simple rêve. Rien n'avait changé.

 

**\- Harry ?**

**\- Ça va mieux ?**

**\- Je...  oui, je crois.**

**\- Tu veux descendre déjeuner ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Le métis se leva, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et suivit Harry dans la cuisine. Il fut accueilli par le sourire communicatif de Niall et une tape amicale de Louis sur l'épaule. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Liam était là. Les cheveux en bataille, habillé n'importe comment, il regardait son bol de céréales sans vouloir y toucher. Il se tordait les mains et redressa soudain la tête quand il vit qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants. Sans un regard, il attrapa son bol et vida son contenu dans la poubelle. Il repoussa sa chaise et s'approcha de la sortie. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard du Pakistanais. Sa main se leva d'instinct pour lui caresser les cheveux. A cette approche, Zayn recula. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Son corps n'était pas prêt à retrouver ce toucher si familier. Pour le châtain, ce geste eut l'effet d'une gifle. Il baissa maladroitement sa main, le visage teinté de surprise et de tristesse à la fois et sortit précipitamment. Il attrapa son manteau dans l'entrée et partit affronter le froid en claquant la porte. Le métis sursauta. Le bouclé posa une main sur son épaule.

 

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Il aurait tellement voulu courir après Liam. Se jeter dans ses bras. L'embrasser. S'excuser. Mais la peur le clouait sur place. Et si Liam réagissait comme la veille ? S'il redevenait violent ? Le Pakistanais savait que son cadet ne recommencerait pas, qu'il s'en voulait déjà bien assez, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il essaya de se donner une contenance pendant qu'il se forçait à avaler un verre de jus d'orange et quelques poignées de céréales.

 

•

 

Liam marchait de long en large, donnant de temps à autre un coup de pied dans un caillou. Il était nerveux. Extrêmement nerveux. Ce geste de recul qu'avait eu Zayn l'avait complètement anéanti. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il voulait tellement revenir en arrière. Oublier cette nuit. Retrouver le métis. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? Tant de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Un bruit de pas sur les graviers le fit se retourner.

 

**\- Tu veux qu'on parle ?**

 

Niall le regardait, un faible sourire sur le visage. Niall. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui apaisait les tensions. Celui qui pouvait faire sourire dans les moments les plus tristes. Quel bonheur d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Niall. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène à lui tout seul. Une blague. Un rire qui illuminait le reste de la journée.

 

**\- Et ta copine ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous deviez être ensemble ?**

**\- Oh, j'ai reporté notre journée ensemble à demain. Elle ne m'en veut pas du tout. Elle va en profiter pour visiter Londres avec sa correspondante.**

**\- Ça à l'air de bien marcher entre vous.**

**\- Oh, tu sais, on a vachement de points en commun. Elle est mignonne, rigolote, toute chou. C'est ma Loutine quoi.**

**\- Loutine ?**

**\- C'est un surnom.**

**\- Hm...**

**\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle et de moi. Comment te sens-tu ?**

**\- J'ai l'impression que ma vie s'est arrêtée. Je... Putain, Niall qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tout gâché ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais et je...**

**\- Zayn t'aime. Il te pardonnera, crois-moi.**

**\- Tu parles...**

**\- Liam, tu crois que Zayn est assez stupide pour attendre un signe amoureux de toi pendant plus d'un an ? Tu crois qu'il est assez stupide pour se faire tatouer ton prénom sur le bras ? C'est toi et personne d'autre. Tu es sûrement l'homme de sa vie, tu connais son côté romantique... Va le voir, parle-lui.**

**\- Il ne voudra pas...**

**\- Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. C'est juste... qu'il a quand même été perturbé. Mais ça n'est que passager. Ça s'arrangera, tu verras.**

 

•

 

Zayn ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il avait passé la journée à éviter Liam. La peur le tenaillait. Il ne savait que faire. Mais dans le noir, seul dans son lit, il ne dormait pas. Finalement, il se décida à se lever. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, tâtonnant les murs du couloir pour ne pas tomber jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre du châtain. Il fit la grimace quand la porte grinça légèrement à sa fermeture. Il s'approcha sans bruit, ses pieds frôlant à peine la moquette. Il ne voyait rien, et tendit le bras. Quand il sentit l'épaule de Liam sous ses doigts, un frisson le parcourut. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Le métis caressa son visage, passa ses doigts sur son torse. Il y posa sa tête. Il entendait les battements de son cœur. Ce simple bruit le rasséréna. Il attrapa la main du châtain et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Enfin, serein, il s'endormit.

 

•

 

Liam sentit quelque chose de lourd sur lui. Quelque chose de lourd et de chaud. « Un chat ? » Quelle question stupide. Louis et Harry n'avait pas de chat. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil dardait à peine ses rayons. « Encore une matinée glaciale », songea-t-il. Il vit alors Zayn. Couché en travers du lit, la tête sur sa poitrine. Le châtain se sentit tout à coup étrangement bien. Lui avait-il pardonné pour revenir dormir contre son corps, dans son lit ? Liam se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le métis bougea alors légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Liam retint sa respiration. Il arrêta ses caresses. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Liam vit son aîné s'approcher de son visage, ses grands yeux ambre braqués sur lui.

 

**\- Je...**

 

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Le Pakistanais l'embrassait déjà. Amoureusement, tendrement. Du bout des lèvres. Il souriait, dévorait littéralement du regard les yeux noisettes qui s'étaient ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise. Car pour Zayn, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve. Il était là, sur le châtain, passant ses doigts dans les mèches ondulés et ne se lassant pas de l'embrasser.

 

**\- Liam est-ce que tu...**

 

Le métis se redressa. Louis venait d'apparaître à la porte.

 

**\- Aïe ! Louis, tu pourrais éviter de piler comme ça !**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

 

Les têtes de Niall et Harry se profilèrent par-dessus les épaules du mécheux. Alors, le Pakistanais comprit soudainement qu'il ne vivait pas un rêve, qu'il avait bien dormi contre Liam, que c'était... la réalité. Et que le châtain ne comprenait pas ses gestes, son retour soudain vers lui. Et Zayn ne comprenait pas non plus. Il se releva précipitamment. Liam s'était redressé.

 

**\- Euh... Zayn...**

 

Le métis se leva du lit, perdu.

 

**\- Je... je suis désolé.**

**\- Il n'y a pas de mal...**

 

Son petit-ami le regardait, suppliant. Il voulait tellement qu'il revienne. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux noisette.

 

**\- Je... je vais... je vais y aller.**

**\- Zayn !**

 

Le châtain lui attrapa le poignet, avec rapidité, mais aussi avec douceur. Mais le Pakistanais sursauta, croyant à un nouveau geste brutal.

 

**\- Ah…  Je... s'il... s'il te plaît...**

 

Liam ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Pas ce « s'il te plaît » implorant. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

 

**\- Liam, lâche-le.**

 

L'Irlandais s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui et avait posé sa main sur son poignet. Harry se tenait derrière Zayn. Le jeune homme regarda le métis. Il avait baissé les yeux. « Non ! ». Le châtain le lâcha. Le bouclé passa un bras autour des épaules du Pakistanais et l'emmena, suivi de Louis. Niall posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Liam.

 

**\- Il n'est pas encore prêt...**

**\- Laisse-moi seul.**

 

Le blond sortit de la pièce et referma la porte. Le châtain attrapa un livre, essaya de lire, de se concentrer, d'oublier. Mais les mots devinrent flous sous l'assaut des larmes.

 

**\- Putain !**

 

Il jeta violemment le livre à travers la pièce. Il se recoucha, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne pas hurler, tambourina avec ses poings pendant un bon moment sur le matelas. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il tremblait et sanglotait silencieusement. Quand Zayn avait quitté la chambre sans un regard pour lui, c'était comme si son monde s'était écroulé. Une partie de lui venait douloureusement de se briser. Et pour le Pakistanais, derrière la porte, la même chose venait de se produire. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner. L'espace d'un instant, Liam lui avait fait peur. Et le métis ne voulait plus vivre ça. Plus jamais.


	13. Chapitre 12

**\- Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortiront ?**

 

Louis arrêta de jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas ?**

**\- Ça a l'air tellement dur pour eux.**

**\- Mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas les aider.**

 

Le bouclé, qui était allongé, se redressa.

 

**\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas. Organiser des retrouvailles.**

**\- C'est trop tôt. Laisser Zayn dans la même pièce que Liam serait du suicide. Tu as bien vu comment il a réagi ce matin ?**

 

Harry soupira.

 

**\- Oui, mais... c'est triste de les voir comme ça.**

**\- Hm... Je sais. Au fait...**

 

Le mécheux se pencha vers le plus jeune.

 

**\- Tu as réfléchi ?**

**\- A quoi ?**

**\- A ton avis ?**

**\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- A parler de notre relation.**

 

Le bouclé fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- On est vraiment obligé d'en parler ?**

**\- Les fans vont finir par se poser des questions. On fait croire qu'on vit une bromance sans problème, par jeu et qu'on préfère les filles. Mais enfin on n'a pas de copines, on traîne juste tous les deux. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable de le dire ?**

**\- Dis-moi, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là ?**

**\- Hm, de quoi ?**

**\- Un bisou ce serait trop demander ?**

 

Louis soupira et embrassa Harry en souriant. Le plus jeune éludait toujours cette question de dire ou non que leur relation amoureuse était vraie à leurs fans. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudrait se décider.

 

**\- Quoi ? Un bisou ce n'est pas assez ?**

**\- Nan.**

**\- Ce que tu peux être chiant.**

**\- Je sais.**

 

•

 

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Zayn entendait les gémissements d'Harry et les râles de Louis résonner dans sa tête. « Putain, peuvent pas faire moins de bruit. ». Il se sentait grognon, il avait mal dormi et essayait de ne plus rien entendre des ébats des deux autres en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller. Il inspira tant bien que mal, manquant s'étouffer avec le tissu du coussin. Il se redressa respirant l'air à plein poumons. Il sortit son baladeur. « Batterie faible ».

 

**\- Ok...**

 

Il essaya de se concentrer sur les carreaux de sa couette.

 

**\- Harry !**

**\- Louiiiiis !**

**\- Ah, merde !**

 

Le métis se boucha les oreilles du mieux qu'il put et sortit en courant de sa chambre jurant contre ces deux imbéciles, incapables de se contenir. Il se stoppa tout à coup. Il avait déjà dépassé les escaliers. Ses pas l'avaient dirigé devant la chambre de Liam.

 

•

 

**\- Tu as l'intention de boire ton café ?**

 

Niall leva les yeux et tomba sur le visage moqueur de sa petite-amie.

 

**\- Ou alors tu attends peut-être qu'il soit froid pour le boire ?**

**\- Je suis désolé.**

**\- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est que du café.**

 

Marie-Ludivine s'assit en face de lui. Elle le regarda, un doux sourire sur le visage.

 

**\- Quelque chose te tracasse.**

 

L'Irlandais posa ses mains sur la table.

 

**\- Je sais qu'on devrait profiter de ces moments où il n'y a pas d'interviews ou de répétitions en vue. Je t'ai déjà fait faux bond une fois pour rester avec Liam. Et là qu'on pourrait être ensemble, seuls au monde durant quelques heures, je ne pense qu'à eux.**

**\- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé ?**

**\- Non, et à mon avis, on risque d'attendre longtemps.**

 

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

 

**\- Je m'en veux, tu sais. De te mettre un peu à l'écart. D'être jamais là alors que t'as fait l'effort de venir deux semaines avant la date initiale. Puis tu n'habites pas vraiment dans le nord de la France. Ça doit te faire du chemin et...**

**\- Niall... Chut.**

**\- Quoi « chut » ?**

**\- Ne parle plus.**

**\- Ah, tu vois ? Je t'ennuie avec mes histoires et...**

 

La jeune fille avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres du blond.

 

**\- Ce n'est pas possible, pire qu'une fille. Hm, mon Niallou ?**

 

Niall sourit.

 

**\- Ma Loutine ?**

 

Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras.

 

**\- Tu es là et c'est le principal, non ?**

**\- Avec toi, je suis vraiment heureux.**

**\- Tant que ça ?**

**\- Tu sais, Louis et Harry, ça marche très bien. Pour Zayn et Liam, quand ce sera arrangé, ils seront bien...**

**\- Mais toi aussi tu es heureux, mon Niallou.**

 

L'Irlandais ne pouvait que sourire.

 

**\- En fait tu es ma joie de vivre.**

**\- Ah quand même, ça fait beaucoup.**

**\- Et tes études ?**

**\- A fortiori, si tout va bien, je vais pouvoir continuer mes études de journalisme à Londres.**

**\- C'est génial ! Tu viendras t'installer dans mon appartement.**

**\- Si tu veux.**

**\- Et quand je partirai à Mullingar, tu viendras avec moi.**

**\- Mais... ça ne dérangera pas ta famille ?**

**\- Ma mère t'as déjà rencontré et elle t'adore ! Que demander de plus ?**

**\- Rien. Eh, mais... tu ne devais pas me jouer quelque chose ?**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Niallou ! Tu m'avais promis !**

 

Le blond lui embrassa le bout du nez. Puis, il se mit à rire franchement.

 

**\- Oui, tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**

**\- More than this, bien sûr !**

 

Marie-Ludivine alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Niall la rejoignit avec sa guitare à la main. Et les deux amoureux, yeux dans les yeux, entonnèrent alors leur chanson préférée, l'Irlandais grattant les cordes de sa guitare et sa petite-amie lui souriant tendrement.

 

•

 

Zayn resta plusieurs minutes devant la porte avant de se décider à frapper. L'osmose entre Louis et Harry semblait avoir réveillé quelque chose en lui. Une envie, un désir passablement oublié. Une envie de Liam. De ses lèvres. De ses mains. De son corps. Depuis plusieurs minutes, le métis se parlait à lui-même pour se donner le courage d'entrer. Enfin, il toqua timidement.

 

**\- Oui ?**

 

Il ouvrit le battant et le referma rapidement. Liam était allongé sur son lit et se redressa quand il vit celui qui était entré dans sa chambre.

 

**\- Zayn ? Mais tu... je... enfin...**

**\- Liam, il faut qu'on parle.**

 

Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé mais, malgré ça, il s'avança vers le lit du châtain et s'y assit. Ils retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, avec cette furieuse envie de s'embrasser et de se serrer dans leurs bras, mais s'enjoignirent de résister à leurs pulsions.

 

**\- Liam, j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.**

**\- J'aimerais aussi...**

**\- Laisse-moi finir.**

 

Le Pakistanais inspira un grand coup et se força à regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

 

**\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier... Ça a été dur... Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. C'est cette lettre qui a tout déclenché. Et puis je t'ai un peu cherché.**

**\- Zayn, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je te laisserais en paix.**

 

Zayn fut surpris.

 

**\- Tu veux dire... qu'il vaudrait mieux...**

**\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai failli te faire ? Je m'en voudrais éternellement. Non, vraiment...**

**\- Liam.**

 

La voix du métis était dure, intransigeante. Le châtain leva la tête. Son aîné se mordit la lèvre. Surtout ne pas flancher. Pas encore.

 

**\- Liam, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Tu es une partie de ma vie, désormais, je t'ai tellement attendu. Je me suis fait tatouer ton prénom sur mon bras. Liam, je veux que ces conneries finissent. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux qu'on se retrouve, toi et moi.**

 

Il s'approcha du jeune homme, posa ses mains sur son torse, approcha son visage du sien. Liam se recula légèrement.

 

**\- Zayn, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Ce que je t'ai fait, c'était...**

**\- Liam...**

 

Zayn s'agrippa à ses épaules. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, suppliant.

 

**\- Embrasse-moi.**

 

Et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui laissant à peine le temps de prendre du souffle. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, ivres de désir l'un pour l'autre. Le Pakistanais se retrouva à califourchon sur le châtain. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Les mains de Liam se promenaient maladroitement dans son dos. Elles étaient comme des brûlures. Le métis respira plus fort. Il le voulait, le souhaitait tellement. Il se laissa glisser sous lui. Il n'avait plus peur. Il le désirait trop pour ça.


	14. Chapitre 13

Liam se sentait bien. Tellement bien. Il ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière l'aveugla légèrement et il tourna la tête pour ne pas être trop ébloui. Il le remarqua alors. Zayn. Couché contre lui, enserrant son torse de ses bras. Dormant paisiblement. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Les avances insistantes du métis. Le moment exceptionnel qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Comme avant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, amoureusement, tranquillement, comme si c'était la première fois.

Le châtain avait soif. Il essaya de se dégager mais le Pakistanais se mit à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et resserra son étreinte. « Zut. » Liam attrapa délicatement les poignets de son petit-ami et entreprit de les soulever pour les poser sur l'oreiller.

 

**\- Liam ?**

 

Zayn avait ouvert les yeux.

 

**\- Euh... je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je voulais aller boire un verre d'eau mais... comme tu étais accroché à moi, ça a été plus dur que prévu et...**

 

Le métis le lâcha et se renfonça dans le coussin.

 

**\- Vas-y, alors. Mais tu reviens après ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

 Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

 

**\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.**

 

Le Pakistanais se redressa. Il se mit à caresser sa joue et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

**\- J'ai eu peur moi aussi. Que tout ne soit plus comme avant. Que tu ne veuilles plus me parler parce que je t'évitais tout le temps. Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

 

Liam le serra dans ses bras.

 

**\- Alors, tous nos ennuis sont derrière nous ?**

**\- Évidemment.**

 

Le châtain l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis sortit de la chambre. Il descendit les marches sans faire de bruit. Dans la cuisine, pas trace de Niall. L'Irlandais dormait chez sa petite amie. Après s'être désaltéré, il remonta dans la chambre. Zayn l'attendait, encore réveillé.

 

**\- Tu ne t'es pas rendormi ?**

**\- Non, je patientais le temps que tu reviennes. Je voulais m'endormir dans tes bras.**

**\- Oh, ma fripouille...**

 

Liam se rallongea dans le lit et laissa le métis poser sa tête au creux de son cou. Il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière.

 

**\- Dors bien.**

**\- Toi aussi.**

 

•

 

**\- Et alors, je ne te dis pas, juste après nous ça a été à leur tour. Alors, vraiment, heureusement que t'étais chez ta copine hier.**

 

Niall prit un air amusé.

 

**\- Sinon ça m'aurait déprimé, c'est ça ? Et je serais parti me gaver de bonbons et de gâteaux dans la cuisine, Up All Night à fond dans les oreilles ?**

**\- Pas déprimé, non. Harry ne s'est pas retenu...**

 

Le bouclé donna une tape sur la tête de l'aîné.

 

**\- Arrête de raconter notre vie sexuelle à Niall, j'suis pas sûr que ça l'intéresse.**

**\- ... mais alors Zayn, c'était pire ! Je ne te dis pas, il a fallu qu'on utilise des boules Quies alors que la chambre de Liam est à l'autre bout de la maison ! C'est ce qu'on peut communément appeler des « retrouvailles passionnées ».**

**\- Dis donc, Louis, qui t'as dit que tu pouvais raconter notre vie sexuelle ?**

 

Liam venait d'entrer, un bras passé autour de la taille du métis qui jeta un regard noir au concerné.

 

**\- Alors, alors, c'était comment ?**

**\- C'était...**

 

Zayn sourit de toutes ses dents.

 

**\- Vraiment Louis, si tu savais...**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- ... comme ça ne te regarde pas.**

 

Le mécheux arrêta de sourire.

 

**\- Pff, vous n'êtes même pas drôles. Puisque que c'est comme ça, je boude.**

**\- Oui, vas-y, boude. Comme ça, on ne t'entendra plus.**

**\- Et donc, Niall, ta Française, quand est-ce qu'on la voit avec Zayn ?**

**\- Je l'ai invitée à la maison demain soir.**

**\- Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle.**

 

Le châtain et le Pakistanais s'assirent à table. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, décoiffant Louis au passage

 

**\- Hey ! J'étais coiffé !**

**\- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.**

 

Le bouclé adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires au mécheux.

 

**\- Je croyais que tu boudais ?**

**\- Hm, très drôle.**

**\- Bon, on mange ? J'ai faim, moi.**

**\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Niall.**

**\- Ben, c'est vrai que ça creuse le sport en chambre.**

**\- Louis, tais-toi, sinon je t'attrape et je te jette dans la fontaine de ta cour. Vu la température extérieure, tu vas te transformer en glaçon et Harry devra utiliser une pioche pour te dégager.**

 

Ledit Louis tira la langue à Zayn et se mit à manger en grommelant.

 

•

 

**\- J'y vais !**

 

Liam et Zayn entendirent la porte se refermer, signe que Niall venait de quitter la maison pour rejoindre sa copine. Ils se préparaient à sortir eux aussi. Un faible soleil perçait à travers les nuages et ils avaient bien l'intention de profiter de ses quelques rayons. Louis et Harry partaient faire les courses de leur côté pour le repas de demain soir.

 

**\- Tu es prêt ?**

**\- Yep.**

 

Le métis enfila son manteau et suivit son compagnon jusqu'à l'entrée. Ce dernier se préparait à ouvrir la porte.

 

**\- Attends.**

 

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement.

 

**\- Pour l'heure qui va suivre pendant laquelle on ne pourra pas s'embrasser, vu qu'on sera dehors.**

**\- Ah, d'accord.**

 

Le châtain l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa en retour.

 

**\- Bon les amoureux, si vous alliez profiter du soleil dehors, au lieu de squatter l'entrée en vous roulant des pelles ?**

**\- On sort, Louis.**

 

Liam ouvrit la porte et laissa passer le Pakistanais. Le mécheux et Harry les suivirent. Zayn fut le premier à arriver sur le bord du trottoir. Il jeta de longs regards à droite et à gauche. Rien à l'horizon. Il commença à traverser le passage piéton et se retourna une fraction de seconde.

 

**\- Bon, alors, Liam, tu viens ?**

**\- Oui, oui, j'arrive.**

 

Le jeune homme se figea soudain.

 

**\- ZAYN, ATTENTION !!!**

 

Louis et le bouclé se retournèrent, encore à l'entrée. Le métis fit de même. Une voiture venait de débouler de nulle part et fonçait à vive allure sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle le percuta. Il retomba lourdement au sol. Il entendit les crissements des pneus puis une accélération soudaine. Puis vit Liam courir vers lui.

 

**\- Zayn !**

 

Il tomba sur le sol, à genoux, penché au-dessus de lui.

 

**\- Oh, mon amour, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi.**

 

L'ainé du groupe et le plus jeune arrivèrent en courant.

 

**\- Appelle une ambulance, vite !**

 

Zayn passa une main tremblante sous sa tête. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était recouverte d'un liquide rouge et chaud. Alors, la terrible réalité s'imposa à lui. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il mourrait si facilement. Mais là, allongé sur le sol froid et dur de la rue, il savait que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il ne voyait que le ciel bleu et son visage. Son visage larmoyant penché au-dessus de lui et chuchotant des « Ne me laisse pas » implorants. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Il aurait voulu le consoler et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa main droite était tâchée de son propre sang. Sa main gauche, quant à elle, était parcourue de faibles soubresauts mais ne lui répondait plus. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Au loin, il entendait les cris des quelques badauds regroupés là, le bruit des sirènes de l'ambulance qui se rapprochait. Et puis plus rien. Le noir complet.


	15. Chapitre 14

_\- Et puis une information de dernière minute. C'est un drame qui s'est joué à quelques mètres de la demeure de deux membres des One Direction..._  
  
Marie-Ludivine leva instinctivement la tête. Niall était dans la salle de bains. Le visage de la journaliste a l'écran était bouleversé.  
  
 _\- Selon nos journalistes dépêchés sur place, la victime ne serait autre que Zayn Malik, l'un des chanteurs du boysband, qui a été renversé par une voiture. Nous savons juste qu'il a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital du coin et que selon les médecins, son pronostic vital serait engagé. Il serait actuellement entre la vie et la mort..._  
  
La jeune fille échappa l'assiette qu'elle était en train de nettoyer.  
  
 **\- NIALL !!!**  
  
L'Irlandais sortit précipitamment de la pièce d'eau et s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et elle avait porté ses mains à son visage blême.  
  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Loutine ?**  
  
La jeune fille ne put que lui montrer l'écran de télévision. Le blond leva les yeux. Les images étaient imprécises, certainement tournées dans la tourmente, mais l'on voyait distinctement une ambulance. Un brancard et dessus, il remarqua un manteau qu'il connaissait bien. « Non ! » Il vit alors un jeune homme, en larmes, tenant fermement la main de la victime et montant dans l'ambulance avec elle. Liam. « Non ! » Niall sortit précipitamment du petit studio que sa copine avait loué. Il courait sans s'arrêter. Les larmes obstruaient sa vue et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois au bureau d'accueil de l'hôpital.  
  
 **\- Je... Il faut...** **  
** **\- Vous êtes Niall Horan ?** **  
** **\- Oui...** **  
** **\- C'est la chambre 403, dernier étage. Vos amis y sont déjà.** **  
** **\- Et... et Zayn ?** **  
** **\- Mr Malik est actuellement au bloc opératoire.** **  
** **\- C'est... c'est grave ?** **  
  
**Sa voix partait dans les aigus, il avait du mal à se faire comprendre.  
  
 **\- Je suis désolée. Les médecins ont dit que son pronostic vital était engagé. Je ne sais si...** **  
** **\- Il s'en sortira. Il le faut. Ce n'est... pas possible... autrement...** **  
**  
L'Irlandais courut vers les escaliers et les monta quatre à quatre. Il traversa un long couloir avant d'arriver devant la chambre 403. Louis était appuyé contre le mur, hagard. Harry soutenait Liam, assis par terre, sa tête entre ses bras. Le bouclé leva la tête.  
  
 **\- Niall...** **  
**  
Le jeune homme se pencha vers le châtain et l'enserra de ses bras.  
  
 **\- Ça va aller. Je suis là.**  
  
Liam s'agrippa à lui.  
  
 **\- Niall... il... il était... et la voiture... et... et je... je n'ai rien pu faire... je...** **  
** **\- Chut, calme-toi.** **  
**  
La respiration du châtain se fit plus tranquille. Son dos était parcouru de faibles tremblements.  
  
 **\- Je... je vais chercher du café et un verre d'eau pour Liam.** ****  
  
Le mécheux commença à se diriger vers un distributeur d'une démarche indécise. Harry continuait à caresser les cheveux de Liam.

 

•  


  
Combien de temps attendaient-ils ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Une matinée entière ? Personne ne savait, mais tous levèrent la tête, pleins d'espoir, quand le médecin en chef arriva à leur hauteur.  
  
 **\- L'opération s'est bien passée.** **  
**  
Tous soufflèrent de soulagement. Liam eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un énorme poids de la poitrine.  
  
 **\- Nous l'avons mis dans un coma artificiel. Un nerf de sa main gauche s'est coincé et il est fort probable qu'elle ne fonctionne plus comme il faut. Pour ses jambes, je suis moins septique. Normalement, avec une bonne rééducation, il devrait s'en sortir.** **  
** **\- Merci docteur.** **  
**  
Liam serra longuement la main de l'homme. Peu de temps après, des brancardiers amenèrent Zayn dans un lit qu'ils placèrent dans la chambre. Les garçons rentrèrent à leur suite. Le métis respirait faiblement, mais il était en vie.  
  
 **\- On te laisse.** **  
**  
Louis, Harry et Niall serrèrent brièvement le châtain dans leurs bras et sortirent de la pièce. Le jeune homme approcha un siège du lit. Il s'assit et attrapa la main du Pakistanais.  
  
 **\- Ma fripouille...** **  
**  
Il lui embrassa le front. Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
 **\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Mais tout va aller mieux maintenant, d'accord ?**

 

•

  
**\- Liam ?**  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux à grand peine. Niall était penché sur lui.  
  
 **\- C'est l'heure de la fin des visites. Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison.** **  
** **\- Mais, il faut que je...** **  
** **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les parents de Zayn et ses sœurs arrivent bientôt. Ils resteront avec lui toute la nuit et nous appelleront si jamais il y a un problème.** **  
** **\- D'accord.** **  
  
**Le châtain se leva et embrassa Zayn sur la joue.  
  
 **\- A demain, ma fripouille.** **  
  
**Il suivit l'Irlandais le long des couloirs et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
  
 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! Appelez un médecin, vite !** **  
**  
Ils virent passer une infirmière provenant du dernier étage, complètement affolée. Le sang de Liam ne fit qu'un tour. Un mauvais pressentiment l'animait pendant qu'il revenait à l'étage. Devant la chambre 403, un véritable branle-bas de combat était en marche. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la vitre.  
  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** **  
** **\- Docteur, c'est le moniteur !** **  
**  
Le châtain eut un haut-le-cœur. Le sang se mit à battre dans ses tempes. Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps entier.  
  
 **\- Liam !** **  
**  
Niall s'agrippait à son épaule, fermant les yeux et psalmodiant une courte prière en irlandais. Le jeune homme voyait dans un flou total les lignes continues qui avançaient dans leur lente course sur le moniteur. Le bruit strident d'une machine qui s'arrête lui parvint aux oreilles.  
  
 **\- Son cœur a lâché !** **  
** **\- Merde ! Il est en train de faire une hémorragie interne !** **  
** **\- Allez chercher un défibrillateur !** **  
**  
Il fut bousculé et se sentit doucement glisser vers le sol.  
  
 **\- Liam !**  
  
Harry et Louis étaient apparus derrière lui et le soutenaient tant bien que mal.  
  
 **\- Liam, s'il te plaît !** **  
** **\- Ne me laisse pas. Tiens bon. Je t'en prie...**  
  
Les larmes obstruaient sa vue, son cœur battait toujours à une vitesse folle. Il posa ses mains sur la vitre, appuya son visage contre celle-ci. Il vit les médecins dépouiller le torse de Zayn et y appliquer les électrodes. Le corps de celui qu'il aimait se souleva violemment au rythme des électrochocs qu'on lui infligeait. Ce fut la dernière image qu'il aperçut avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Niall.


	16. Chapitre 15

**\- Ah, Liam ! Zayn fait la gueule.**  
 **\- Ah bon ?**  
  
Liam enserra le métis par la taille.  
  
 **\- Et alors, Mr le Pakistanais, on fait la tête ?**  
 **\- Non, trop pas.**  
 **\- « Non, trop pas. » On dirait un gosse. C'est Louis qui te fait des misères ?**  
  
Zayn se retourna, une petite moue chiffonne sur le visage.  
  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Oh, mon pauvre petit.**  
  
Le châtain le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit l’aîné s'agripper à lui plus fermement que d'habitude. « Encore une fille qui l'a déçu. Et Louis qui en rajoute. »  
  
 **\- Oh dîtes donc, la bromance Ziam, arrêtez de vous faire des câlins, on passe à table !**

  
...

  
**\- Je vais chercher Harry et Zayn.**  
 **\- Ok. Mais reviens vite, sinon y'aura plus rien ! A la vitesse où Niall mange aussi !**  
 **\- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Ce n’est pas ma faute si j'ai faim tout le temps !**  
  
Liam ouvrit la porte de la pièce de l'interview. Il vit Zayn dans les bras d'Harry. Cette simple vue qui aurait pu lui paraître anodine lui brisa le cœur. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Il referma la porte, son cœur battant à vive allure.  
  
 **\- Ben alors, tu ne les as pas ramenés ?**  
 **\- Non, ils étaient encore en train de discuter.**

  
•

  
Liam ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du plafonnier l'aveugla. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se redressa tant bien que mal.  
  
 **\- Liam ! Tu es réveillé ! Louis ! Harry !**  
  
Niall lui sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
 **\- Je... on est où, là ?**  
  
Le visage de l'Irlandais s'assombrit.  
  
 **\- A l'hôpital. Tu t'es évanoui quand...**  
 **\- Quand ?**  
  
Et puis, il comprit. Les évènements passés qui avaient défilé dans sa tête auparavant n'étaient que rêves. Il y avait bien eu cet accident. Et Zayn...  
  
 **\- Zayn ! Comment... comment va-t-il ?**  
  
Le blond posa sa main sur son bras.  
  
 **\- Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais les médecins ont réussi à redémarrer son cœur. Ils se sont aussi occupés de son hémorragie interne. Il va mieux, ils l’ont placé en chambre de réveil.**   
**\- Et... on peut le voir ?**  
 **\- Pour l'instant, non. Seulement quand il sera réveillé.**  
 **\- Et, il se réveillera quand ?**  
 **\- Personne ne sait. Peut-être quelques heures. Peut-être quelques jours.**  
 **\- Pas plus ?**  
  
Niall lui sourit.  
  
 **\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Pas plus. Ils sont confiants.**  
  
Le châtain espérait qu'il dise vrai. Les médecins avaient été confiants la première fois. Et pourtant...

 

•

  
  
Il se rappelait du parfum de Liam, de la première fois qu'il l'avait senti, si proche. « Il sent vraiment bon ». Ce jour-là sans le savoir, il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il serait entraîné dans un tourbillon infernal. A chaque fois que ses sentiments commençaient à faire surface, il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pendant un an, il avait tenu ce secret enfoui au fond de lui-même, bien gardé. Il se souvint du regard surpris du tatoueur quand il lui avait demandé d'encrer dans sa chair le prénom de celui qu'il aimait en arabe. Il l'avait grassement payé, à coup de billets exorbitants. L'homme avait juré de ne rien dire. Maintenant, avec l'argent que Zayn lui avait offert en échange de son silence, il devait s'être fait agrandir sa maison et son commerce. Sûrement...  
Combien de temps avait passé depuis l'accident ? Il ne savait plus. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur revint à lui mais fut vite comblée par le sentiment qu'il était en vie.

  
•

  
**\- Le patient de la 403 s'est réveillé.**  
  
Liam redressa la tête.  
  
 **\- Alors, je peux... ?**  
 **\- Mr Payne, pour l'instant c'est sa famille qui ira le voir. Vous devez attendre demain.**  
 **\- Oh... d'accord.**

Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Zayn aujourd'hui, savoir qu'il s'était réveillé le fit sourire.  
  
 **\- Liam sourit !**  
 **\- Ce qui est signe de bonnes nouvelles !**  
  
Harry, Louis et Niall arrivèrent vers lui et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.  
  
 **\- Eh oh ! Vous allez m'étouffer, là !**  
  
Il se dégagea et leur offrit un vrai sourire qui n'était plus apparu depuis plusieurs jours.  
  
 **\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ?**  
 **\- Demain. Aujourd'hui, c'est sa famille.**  
 **\- On ira le voir rapidement et après on vous laissera tous les deux.**  
  
Liam acquiesça silencieusement. Il allait le revoir. Après tant d'heures passées à attendre inexorablement qu'il se réveille. Enfin.

 

• 

  
**\- Vos amis sont là.**  
  
Zayn posa le magazine qu'il tentait de lire, malgré l'impatience de les revoir. De le revoir. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, qui avait subi quelques blessures sans importance.  
  
 **\- Alors, le grand blessé de guerre ?**  
 **\- Bon, on te fait juste la bise, hein. On repart direct.**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Ben, pour te laisser plus longtemps avec ton cher et tendre.**  
 **\- Ah, d'accord.**  
 **\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on tire les rideaux et on fait chiens de garde à l'entrée pour prévenir si quelqu'un vient dans la chambre.**  
 **\- Il ne faudrait pas que votre relation éclate au grand jour si vite.**  
 **\- T'as raison.**  
  
Les garçons lui tapotèrent sur l'épaule.  
  
 **\- Tu as des côtes fêlées et des bleus partout. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on te fasse mal.**  
  
Ils sortirent rapidement. Liam s'approcha du lit sitôt la porte fermée.  
  
 **\- Viens là que je t'embrasse.**  
  
Le métis l'attira à lui en souriant. Le châtain posa ses mains sur le matelas pour ne pas avoir à s'appuyer sur lui. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent était celui des retrouvailles, doux et fort à la fois. Ils manquèrent rapidement de souffle.  
  
 **\- Pffou, ça m'avait manqué.**  
 **\- Je vois ça.**  
  
Liam s'assit sur le lit et attrapa la main du Pakistanais. Il la porta à ses lèvres et embrassa sa paume.  
  
 **\- Mon amour.**  
  
Zayn ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire.  
  
 **\- Mon ange... Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi.**  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
 **\- Hm. Tu me prends dans tes bras ?**  
 **\- D'accord, mais je vais y aller doucement pour ne pas te faire mal.**  
  
Quand le métis fut dans ses bras, il nicha, comme à son habitude, son visage dans son cou et fut surpris.  
  
 **\- Tu ne portes pas ton parfum ?**  
 **\- Crois-tu que j'avais le temps de me parfumer ?**  
  
Le Pakistanais inspira.  
  
 **\- Il reste ton odeur. Et ça me va. Même si j'aurais préféré sentir ton parfum.**  
 **\- Espèce de fripouille, va !**  
 **\- Et fier de l'être !**  
 **\- Ah, si tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital, je t'aurais bien torturé.**  
 **\- Hm ?**  
 **\- Par des chatouilles, tu vois ? Le truc que tu ne supportes pas.**  
 **\- Bienheureux l'hôpital !**  
  
Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Et la voix de Niall, son accent irlandais passant au-dessus des autres.  
  
 **\- Je crois que quelqu'un arrive.**  
  
Le châtain se recula et s'assit sur une chaise. Zayn se mit à bougonner. Quelques secondes après, une infirmière arriva.  
  
 **\- C'est l'heure de votre piqûre, Mr Malik. Comme vous avez un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, je vais devoir vous la faire sur l'épaule. Vous pourriez enlever votre haut s'il vous plaît ?**  
 **\- Attends, je vais t'aider.**  
  
Liam enleva le vêtement avec la plus grande délicatesse mais le métis ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.  
  
 **\- Je t'ai fait mal ?**  
 **\- Non, c'est juste... je n'aime pas les piqûres. On est obligé de la faire ?**  
 **\- Oh là là, un vrai gosse. Allez, attrape ma main, et serre si tu ne te sens pas bien.**  
  
Le jeune homme sentit une légère pression quand l'infirmière planta la seringue dans l'épaule du Pakistanais. Un faible miaulement craintif sortit de sa gorge.  
  
 **\- Voilà que tu te transformes en chat, maintenant.**  
  
Dès que l'infirmière sortit, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
  
 **\- Espèce de fripouille !**  
 **\- Mais euh... ça fait mal d'abord !**  
 **\- Ah, monsieur Malik.**  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent. Le médecin-en-chef venait de rentrer sans frapper.  
  
 **\- Pardon de vous déranger, mais j'ai des choses à vous annoncer.**  
 **\- Je vous écoute.**  
 **\- Bon. D'abord, je vais commencer par les bonnes nouvelles. Premièrement, avec une bonne rééducation de quelques mois, vous pourrez remarcher sans problèmes, sans béquilles ni aucune autre aide. Deuxièmement, vos côtes sont en train de se réparer comme il faut. Ça fera un peu mal les premiers jours, mais je vous donnerai des médicaments contre la douleur. Interdiction de prendre plus que la dose prescrite.**  
  
Liam acquiesça.  
  
 **\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Il prendra ce qu'il doit prendre, pas plus.**  
 **\- Bien, merci jeune homme. Donc, troisièmement, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous dans deux ou trois jours. Voilà pour les bonnes nouvelles.**  
 **\- Et les mauvaises ?**  
  
Le médecin inspira un grand coup.  
  
 **\- Bien, hm, votre main gauche est dans un piteux état. Au moment du choc, votre corps est retombé sur elle. Un nerf s'est coincé et malgré notre intervention, il est fort probable qu'il se bloque à n'importe quel moment. En clair, votre main peut avoir quelques moments d'immobilité. Comme si elle était...** **sans vie.**  
  
Tout cela ne rassurait pas le métis et le visage de l'homme restait fermé.  
  
 **\- Mais, il y en a une autre ? De mauvaise nouvelle, je veux dire...**  
 **\- Voilà. Vous pourrez remarcher comme il faut. Et même courir, mais sans trop d'effort. Et de l'effort, il en faut dans votre métier. Tout aurait été au mieux, si seulement vous n'aviez pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque. Ça n'a vraiment rien arrangé. Si je ne vous interdis pas les studios, je suis obligé de vous interdire la scène pour un long moment. Trop de pression physique pourrait vous nuire.**  
  
Le cœur de Zayn eut un raté.  
  
 **\- Mais, c'est toute ma vie... Chanter sur scène... c'est toute ma vie...**  
 **\- Je suis désolé.**  
  
Le médecin sortit en hâte, d'autres patients à voir, contrit.  
  
 **\- Zayn...**  
  
Liam le prit dans ses bras. Le métis s'appuya contre son torse. Il ne pouvait plus faire de scène pendant longtemps...  
  
 **\- Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?**  
  
Le châtain eut un instant d'hésitation.  
  
 **\- Le 15 janvier.**  
 **\- Oh, super. J'ai passé mon dix-neuvième anniversaire dans le coma et j'apprends que je ne pourrai plus jamais monter sur scène. Quel cadeau.**  
  
Était-ce des larmes de rage ? De chagrin ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr. C'était qu'elles coulaient inexorablement. Avec ces larmes, on lui arrachait son rêve le plus cher.


	17. Chapitre 16

**\- Hop là !**

 

Louis ouvrit le lourd battant de bois et se plaça contre le mur pour laisser passer les autres.

 

**\- De retour à la maison ! Enfin !**

 

Niall et Harry entrèrent, chacun portant des sacs. Marie-Ludivine suivait, une poche de médicaments dans les bras et des béquilles à la main. Venait ensuite Liam, portant Zayn dans ses bras. Les présentations entre la jeune Française et eux s’étaient déroulées à l’hôpital. Après trois jours d’attente, le métis avait pu sortir. Et c’était naturellement que tous avaient mis la main à la pâte.

 

**\- A priori, il ne manque rien.**

 

La brune fouilla un court instant dans la poche en plastique qu’elle avait déposée sur la table de l’entrée.

 

**\- Le pharmacien m’a assuré qu’il y avait tout, mais si jamais il manque quelque chose, voilà la liste.**

 

Elle passa un petit bout de papier au mécheux et fit demi-tour.

 

**\- Je vais rentrer.**

**\- Je t’accompagne.**

 

Niall lui pris la main et ils passèrent le pas de la porte.

 

**\- A demain ! N’oublie pas le dînez à la maison !**

**\- Je n’oublierai pas, promis.**

**\- De toute façon, c’est moi qui viendrais te chercher.**

 

Les garçons firent un signe de la main à la jeune fille et Louis ferma la porte. Il attrapa la poche et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Liam commença à grimper les marches du grand escalier, Zayn toujours dans ses bras. Harry le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Le bouclé ouvrit les volets et déposa les sacs sur la moquette. Le châtain posa son petit ami sur son lit.

 

**\- On va aménager la pièce du bas pour que tu puisses y dormir. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m’appelles, ok ?**

 

Le métis acquiesça et Liam l’embrassa. Il sortit de la chambre, Harry sur ses talons.

 

•

 

Toujours cette lumière aveuglante. Toujours cette voiture qui lui fonçait dessus sans aucune raison apparente. Toujours ces cris. Toujours ses jambes qui étaient paralysées. Toujours son corps qui se figeait et attendait l’impact. Toujours cette douleur lancinante. Et cette personne sans visage qui le regardait, allongé par terre, se vidant de son sang et continuant à lui murmurer à l’oreille « Prenez garde, Mr. Malik… un accident mortel est si vite arrive… » Un rire guttural et puis… le noir complet avec cette voix insidieuse qui le terrorisait « Vous ne vous en sortirez pas… Vous allez mourir… Et souffrir avant… Beaucoup souffrir… Comme la sale racaille que vous êtes… ».

 

Zayn se réveilla en sueur, le corps parcourut de frissons. Au premier abord, il ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il était. Et puis il reconnut ce petit salon que Louis et Harry n’utilisaient pas souvent et qu’ils avaient emménagé pour lui. Pour ne pas qu’il ait à réveiller Liam pour descendre les marches de l’escalier. Car ses jambes étaient encore fragiles. La rééducation serait longue. Le management avait poussé un soupir d’exaspération quand il avait fallu repousser les concerts de deux semaines. Encore plus quand l’équipe avait su que Zayn ne remonterait pas sur scène, du moins par pour l’instant. Louis et Niall se partageraient ses solos.

 

Et il était là, seul au rez-de-chaussée. « Non, pas seul ». Il tâtonna un instant dans le noir avant de trouver l’interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Il se retourna vers le corps allongé à côté de lui. Liam dormait paisiblement. Le Pakistanais lui enviait cette sérénité. Son sommeil à lui était peuplé du même cauchemar depuis l’accident. Dans ce lieu inconnu, il avait peur. Il éteignit la lampe et se nicha dans les bras du châtain. Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Malgré le confort de sa position, il savait que s’il se rendormait, le cauchemar recommencerait. Encore et encore.

 

•

 

**\- On va se marier.**

 

Zayn sursauta et redressa la tête. Il était à moitié avachi sur sa chaise, dans la cuisine, et avait bien failli s’endormir dans son bol de lait. Il frotta ses yeux un instant, se tourna vers Liam qui avait repose sa tasse sans boire une seule goutte de café et sur Niall qui s’était miraculeusement arrêté de manger.

 

**\- Tu peux répéter ?**

 

Louis leur sourit.

 

**\- Harry et moi, on va se marier.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu leur dis maintenant ?**

 

Le bouclé enfonça sa tête entre ses bras, gêné. Son aîné passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 

**\- Tu es sérieux, là ?**

 

L’Irlandais avait reposé sa tartine, complètement perdu. Le châtain continuait de regarder Louis sans bouger.

 

**\- Mais, enfin, Harry n’est même pas majeur.**

**\- Ce n’est pas pour maintenant, bien sûr.**

 

Le mécheux prit Harry dans ses bras. Le plus jeune ne put s’empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il avait les joues rouges et essayait de se donner une contenance.

 

**\- Dans cinq ans, jour pour jour. On l’a décidé hier soir. J’aurai  vingt-cinq ans et lui presque vingt-trois. Ce sont des bons âges, je trouve, pour se marier.**

**\- Non, mais allez, c’est une blague c’est ça ?**

**\- Mais non, Niall ce n’est pas une blague. Je suis super sérieux.**

 

Le blond en resta bouche bée. Liam sortit de son immobilité causée par la surprise.

 

**\- C’est quelque chose d’énorme, avec des règles et aussi des conséquences. Vous savez au moins ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n’aviez pas fumé quelque chose d’illégal, hier soir ?**

**\- Rien fumé du tout.**

**\- Zayn, dis-leur que c’est n’importe quoi…**

**\- Non, moi je trouve ça cool.**

 

Le châtain lui jeta un regard étonné. Niall fut tellement surpris qu’il en lâcha son biscuit.

 

**\- Tu déconnes là ?**

 

Il regarda Zayn, Louis et Harry, tour à tour.

 

**\- C’est ça, c’est une blague. Et en fait, vous vous foutez de notre gueule ?**

**\- Pas du tout. D’ailleurs, je suis surpris que Zayn réagisse comme ça.**

 

Le métis inspira.

 

**\- Si Liam me demandait en mariage…**

**\- S’il te demandait en mariage, tu ne dirais pas non, c’est ça ?**

 

Le châtain posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Mais Zayn resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Avec ce qui lui arrivait, s’il restait avec Liam, il courait le risqué de l’exposer au danger. Et le Pakistanais n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Bien sûr, il s’imaginait que les menaces finiraient par cesser, mais… et si ça ne s’arrêtait jamais ? Alors son petit ami serait aussi vulnérable que lui, et s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, Zayn ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 

•

 

Le métis ne voulait pas dormir. Il regardait de temps en temps Liam, qui lisait un livre, le dos appuyé contre un coussin, concentré sur sa lecture. Le Pakistanais cherchait un moyen de s’endormir sans cauchemar. C’était impossible. A moins que… Il se releva et s’approcha du châtain. Il commença à embrasser son cou et attrapa par la même occasion le livre qu’il envoya valser à travers la pièce. Liam ne lui refuserait pas.

 

**\- J’ai envie de toi** , chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

 

Le châtain n’eut pas besoin de plus, et passa ses mains dans son dos, soulevant son débardeur  ; Zayn ne put réprimer un frisson. Liam se retrouva sur lui et enleva son tee-shirt. Il parcourut le torse de du métis, ses lèvres recouvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau de baisers qui lui arrachaient de faibles gémissements. Ils enlevèrent leurs boxers, nus l’un sur l’autre, se dévorant. Le châtain traçait du bout des doigts le contour des divers tatouages du Pakistanais. Le premier sur le pectoral droit. Le second sur le ventre. Il prit tout son temps quand il arriva à celui qui portait son nom. Il approcha l’avant-bras de Zayn à ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.

 

Mais le métis commençait à s’impatienter. Il s’agrippa à Liam, les deux mains passées derrière sa nuque. Le jeune homme riait de le faire attendre. Zayn fit la moue, lui tira la langue. Le châtain recommença à l’embrasser. Tout allait bien. Leurs corps s’échauffaient de plus en plus. Jusqu’à ce que la main gauche du Pakistanais, celle qui ne s’était pas remise de l’accident, retomba sur le matelas, inerte, comme morte. Zayn la regarda et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait même pas la bouger. Elle restait là, immobile. Liam ressentit son malaise. Il recommença à l’embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant de nouveaux frissons qui détournèrent le métis de sa peine. Zayn passa sa seconde main, elle, bien vivante, sur le large dos du châtain, dessinant quelques traits de ci, de là. Il le voulait maintenant et lui fit comprendre en bougeant son bassin contre le sien dans un sursaut de désir. Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, le châtain chercha un préservatif et se l’appliqua.

 

Et, quand Liam entra en lui, le métis essaya tant bien que mal d’oublier la douleur. Le châtain lui caressa le visage, l’enjoignant à respirer convenablement. Peu à peu, le plaisir arriva et se propagea dans le corps entier du Pakistanais. Les mouvements de son bassin suivaient ceux de Liam. Il haletait et cherchait les lèvres de son aimé, pour l’embrasser, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit aussi. Pas sûr que Louis et Harry apprécient d’être réveillés aussi tard. Les va-et-vient de Liam s’accélérèrent et Zayn se sentit happé par des sensations incroyables quand le châtain toucha son point sensible. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements. Tant pis. Le bouclé et le mécheux râleraient certainement. Ils n’avaient qu’à le faire eux aussi. Basta. Niall, quant à lui, était parti se réfugier chez sa chère et tendre, trop triste quand il était loin d’elle.

 

Le métis savait que Liam ne tenait plus, prêt à se laisser aller. Tous les deux étaient trempés de sueur. Le Pakistanais savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas lui non plus. Après un dernier mouvement, le châtain se laissa dévorer par les affres du plaisir. Il jouit et sentit Zayn venir juste après lui, dans un gémissement rauque. Liam se retira et s’allongea à côté du métis. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Le Pakistanais se coucha sur le côté. Son petit ami reposa les couvertures sur eux et se plaça contre lui, l’enserrant de ses bras. Leurs battements de cœur étaient désordonnées mais, putain, qu’est-ce qu’ils étaient heureux. Ils souriaient. C’était leur première fois, leur première étreinte charnelle, le premier lien qu’il partageait corps à corps. Une danse effrénée et sensuelle. Et ce fut aussi la première fois que Zayn Malik s’endormit sans crainte et qu’aucun cauchemar ne vint hanter ses pensées.


	18. Chapitre 17

Faire l’amour avec Liam. Ça pouvait passer pour une phrase banale. Quelque chose de complètement niais. Mais pour Zayn, c’était comme une drogue. S’ils ne le faisaient pas, le Pakistanais ne dormait pas de la nuit. Le plaisir que Liam lui procurait lui permettait d’oublier la douleur. Cette douleur si vive qui le tenait éveillé des heures entières dans le noir, quand ce n’était pas les cauchemars qui l’assaillaient. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que se mordre le poing tellement il avait mal. Les os de ses jambes se remettaient petit à petit et sa main gauche lançait parfois quelque douleur lancinante dans tout son être. Il laissait couler quelques larmes parfois. Des sanglots étouffés dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller Liam. Quelquefois, ces douleurs subites le prenaient pendant l’acte. Alors il pleurait, faisant croire à son amant que les larmes qu’il versait étaient celles du plaisir. Mais il n’en était rien. Zayn pleurait. Parce qu’il souffrait. Physiquement mais aussi moralement. Parce qu’il était encore vivant. Et parce que, malgré cette chance, une partie de lui était morte le jour de l’accident.

 

•

 

Deux semaines était passées et ils le faisaient chaque soir. Cela n’avait pas l’air de déranger Liam. Et ça réconfortait Zayn. De se sentir vivant, de se sentir aimé. Cette nuit serait la dernière avant longtemps. Le châtain prit tout son temps. Leur étreinte passionnelle dura une demi-heure. Le lendemain, Liam et les autres partaient à deux cents kilomètres de Londres finir leurs tournées. La dernière date serait dans la capitale, dans trois semaines. Le métis souffrait déjà de ce manque, de l’absence de celui qu’il aimait et chérissait au plus haut point. On avait attribué ses solos à Niall et Louis. Le management avait râlé, bien sûr, mais les autres membres du groupe avaient été intraitables. Car on avait eu le culot de leur proposer d’engager un mec qui chantait assez bien, peu connu, mais avec un physique avantageux pour faire les parties de Zayn. Et ils recommencèrent encore le jour du départ, dans le salon de Louis et Harry.

 

**\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas ? Il n’habite pas loin d’ici, il pourrait nous rejoindre en quelques minutes.**

**\- Non, on ne veut pas. On ne veut pas d’un mec totalement inconnu qui prendrait la place de Zayn.**

 

Liam restait passif, se contentant d’écouter, les poings néanmoins serrés. Qu’un seul essaie encore et il allait exploser.

 

**\- Mais il ne prendra pas sa place. Il le remplacera seulement pour...**

**\- Raison de plus, il ne le remplacera pas, point. Niall et Louis se partageront ses solos : ce sont ceux qui chantent le moins dans l’album. D’ailleurs, je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils chantaient moins que nous. Ils ont tout autant de talent. C’est tout à fait stupide.**

**\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le sujet principal de la conversation.**

**\- Au contraire, je pense que remettre ça sur le tapis une nouvelle fois nous permettra peut-être d’avoir des réponses, enfin.**

**\- Est-ce que vous savez si Zayn pourra remonter rapidement sur scène ?**

 

Harry soupira. Bien sûr. Comme d’habitude, ils écourtaient toujours cette question. Louis et Niall avaient énormément de talent et des voix sublimes. Mais à croire que ça ne plaisait pas aux gars du management. Le mécheux, avec ses marinières et ses bretelles, faisait bien trop « homo ». Et puis, l’Irlandais n’était pas non plus un sex-symbol. C’était ça qu’on leur avait assené, un jour, quand ils s’étaient retrouvés, Liam, Harry et Zayn, refusant obstinément d’enregistrer l’album parce qu’ils y chantaient trop et Louis et Niall, pas assez. Question marketing, bien sûr. Les « fans » préféreraient se complaire devant le physique avantageux d’un anglo-pakistanais, d’un mec aux grandes fossettes et d’un presque-homme, musclé comme il fallait. Le petit blondinet et le mec avec ses manières et ses mimiques n’avaient pas leurs places. Simon n’avait rien pu faire face à cela. Le marketing, c’est plus important. Ça rapporte de l’argent. C’est ce que les « fans » veulent. « Ou pas. »

 

Il y avait les vrais fans, suivant ou non leur carrière depuis le début. Celles-là, c’étaient les bonnes. Celles que les garçons adoraient rencontrer. Celles qui ne criaient pas à leur en crever les tympans, celles qui ne les étouffaient pas en se jetant sur eux, leur arrachant presque leurs vêtements. Marie-Ludivine faisait partie de ces vrais fans. Elle était arrivée, tout sourire, dans la vie de Niall, la changeant, l’Irlandais se sentant rejeté par rapport aux autres. Il se trouvait laid, elle avait su le convaincre du contraire. Ils partageaient le même humour, la même passion pour la nourriture. Son arrivée avait été providentielle dans la vie de Niall. Il était de plus en plus heureux. Il se complaisait à la présenter comme la femme de sa vie, la mère de ses enfants. Il se fichait maintenant des autres « fans », celles qui hurlaient partout et leur couraient après. Les « groupies » comme les avaient appelé Marie-Ludivine. Ce qui les avait laissés perplexes, la jeune femme ayant prononcé le mot en français, n’ayant pas trouvé d’homonyme britannique. Du coup ça avait fini par devenir une habitude. Ils ne disaient plus les « soi-disantes fans », mais les « groupies », roulant le r comme des Russes, s’entraînant à le prononcer à la française sans y arriver. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à elles, ils se concentraient exclusivement sur leurs vrais fans. Tant pis si le management n’était pas content. Ils avaient appris par la jeune Française qu’ils avaient beaucoup de fans en France. Ils avaient envie d’y aller, de partir à leurs rencontres. « Tout en évitant les grrllloupies », avait annoncé Louis avec peine, faisant rire tout le monde, quant à la qualité sonore du dernier mot.

 

•

 

Le concert commençait dans dix minutes. Il avait le temps. Il fourragea dans la poche de son manteau, extirpa son téléphone et fit défiler les noms sous ses yeux jusqu’à arriver en fin de liste. Il appuya sur le nom de son amoureux, porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il vit du coin de l’œil Niall qui pianotait avec fébrilité sur son portable. Il devait probablement dialoguer avec enthousiasme avec sa chère et tendre. Louis et Harry s’étaient éclipsés quelque part, pour pouvoir s’embrasser un peu et profiter l’un de l’autre avant le concert. Aucun des garçons n’avaient eu le droit à une once d’intimité depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés. On leur aurait presque confisqué leurs portables s’ils les sortaient ! L’après-midi avait été dédié aux répétitions, encore et toujours. Comme si le mécheux et l’Irlandais n’étaient pas capables de connaître les solos du métis. Le comportement du management était pathétique. Ils avaient encore remis le sujet « Zayn » sur le tapis. Liam, qui d’habitude était toujours calme, s’était énervé pour de bon quand on leur avait proposé encore une fois de faire venir l’autre mec. Il aurait très bien pu leur casser la gueule, si Niall n’avait pas eu un geste rassurant envers lui. La colère était retombée mais le châtain n’avait pu s’empêcher de les traiter mentalement de connards. Ils étaient prêts à laisser le Pakistanais sur le côté et à le remplacer. C’était inconcevable. Les One Direction sans Zayn n’étaient plus les One Direction. C’était comme ça. Et personne ne pourrait rien y changer.

 

Zayn décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

 

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Allô, mon amour ? Comment vas-tu ?**

**\- Bien.**

 

Un silence et puis…

 

**\- Liam, tu me manques déjà…**

**\- Toi aussi, mon cœur, toi aussi.**

 

Des sanglots dans le combiné. Liam ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

 

**\- J’aimerais tellement que tu sois là, avec nous. Avec moi. Tes sourires me manquent, ma fripouille.**

 

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

 

**\- Pourquoi vous ne nous rejoindriez pas, Marie-Ludivine et toi ? On pourrait faire la tournée ensemble, même si tu n’y participes pas.**

**\- Tu crois que le management sera d’accord ?**

**\- Ça, je m’en tape complètement.**

 

Un rire à l’autre bout du fil.

 

**\- En plus, je suis sûr que Niall ne serait pas contre.**

 

L’Irlandais leva les yeux de son portable.

 

**\- De quoi tu parles, là ?**

**\- Faire venir Zayn et ta Française avec nous.**

**\- Tu crois que le management acceptera ?**

**\- On s’en fout de leur avis. J’en ai déjà parlé à Simon et il est d’accord.**

**\- Ah ouais ?! Trop bien !**

 

Zayn et Niall avaient été synchros sur ce coup-là. Liam ne put s’empêcher de rire et lança un clin d’œil au petit blond.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que t’attends pour prévenir ta chérie ?**

 

L’Irlandais revint au menu de son mobile, tapa le numéro de sa petite amie et s’élança dans les couloirs, bondissant comme un lapin, son téléphone collé à son oreille.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, là, Niall ?**

**\- Il fait le fou. Dis-donc ça a été rapide. Et alors ?**

 

Liam activa les hauts parleurs de son portable pour faire partager la bonne nouvelle.

 

**\- Elle est folle de joie.**

**\- Tu m’étonnes, je l’entends hurler de ma chambre.**

**\- Au fait, votre petite cohabitation s’est bien passée ?**

**\- Mais trop ! C’est un ange ta copine ! Tu l’as bien trouvée.**

 

Niall sourit de toutes ses dents. Louis et Harry les rejoignirent, main dans la main.

 

**\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait choper ?**

**\- Nan, personne dans les couloirs. On a pu tranquillement se promener comme des amoureux normaux.**

**\- Dîtes-donc, vous deux, ça vous dirait d’être rejoint par notre cinquième membre et ma Loutine ?**

**\- Sérieux ?!**

**\- Génial !**

**\- Mais attends, ils ne vont pas râler les autres ?**

**\- Mais on s’en fout !** , clamèrent Niall et Liam en même temps.

 

Le châtain reprit.

 

**\- En plus, Simon est d’accord.**

 

Il reporta son portable à son oreille, prenant soin de couper les haut-parleurs.

 

**\- Alors, on se retrouve demain à l’aéroport ?**

**\- Ouiii. J’ai hâte, tu ne peux pas savoir.**

**\- Oh si, je sais. J’ai la même hâte que toi.**

**\- Alors, à demain mon ange. Je t’aime.**

**\- A demain, mon amour. Moi aussi, je t’aime.**

 

Zayn raccrocha, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

 

**\- LULU !!!**

 

Marie-Ludivine arriva dans la chambre, sautant sur le lit, le prenant dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils allaient revoir les autres et leurs amoureux. Que demander de plus ?

 

**\- Il faudrait que tu m’aides à faire ma valise.**

**\- No problem. J’ai déjà fait la mienne.**

 

La jeune Française attrapa la grande valise de Zayn et la posa sur le lit.

 

**\- So, mister Malik ? Qu’emportez-vous ?**

**\- Mets ce qui te chante.**

**\- Ah bon, alors je ne mets rien.**

 

La jeune fille referma la valise le plus sérieusement du monde.

 

**\- Mais attends, je ne vais pas me promener tout nu ! Ce n’est pas juste, d’abord !**

**\- Je déconne bien sûr.**

 

Elle rouvrit la valise et commença à y entasser des vêtements. Le métis ne put s’empêcher de pouffer. Il se faisait toujours avoir quand elle lui faisait une blague.

 

**\- Ce tee-shirt et ce pull, ça te va ?**

**\- Oui. Ah, et prends la chemise noire et le jean posé là-bas. Liam l’aime beaucoup.**

**\- Hum, c’est que ça doit te faire un beau cul.**

**\- Je crois que c’est ça, oui.**

 

Ils se mirent à rire. Marie-Ludivine finit de remplir la valise et attrapa un petit sac.

 

**\- Pour le voyage, tu veux quoi ? Ton IPod je suppose. Je vais le mettre à charger.**

 

Le Pakistanais lui tendit un livre.

 

**\- Ça aussi, il faudrait le mettre.**

**\- Il est bien ?**

**\- Ouais, pas trop mal. En fait, c’est surtout ce livre qui m’a permis de me retrouver dans la chambre de Liam et de…‘fin bref, de nous connaître autrement.**

 

Marie-Ludivine lui sourit.

 

**\- Alors, ce livre a une grande valeur sentimentale.**

 

Elle le plaça délicatement dans une des poches du sac.

 

**\- Il ne faudrait pas l’abimer.**

**\- T’es en train de te foutre de moi, là ?**

**\- Tu crois ?**

 

Zayn lui tira la langue.

 

**\- Puisque que c’est comme ça, je boude.**

**\- Tu sais que Liam m’a dit ton point faible.**

**\- Que, je… Non ! Pas les chatouilles ! Je suis handicapé, me touche pas !**

 

La jeune fille approcha ses doigts gigotant vers le métis qui rigolait déjà.

 

**\- Non ! Arrête !**

 

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie d’un portable.

 

**\- C’est le mien.**

 

Marie-Ludivine décrocha.

 

**\- Niallou ! Je te manque tant que ça ?**

 

Elle s’arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Oh, les connards ! Ces espèces d’enculés !**

**\- Euh… ça fait très moche dans la bouche d’une jeune fille tout ça…**

 

Elle raccrocha, rageuse.

 

**\- Zayn, je suis désolée.**

 

Elle attrapa les mains du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Le management a ordonné à Louis et Niall de faire uniquement leurs solos.**

 

Le cœur de Zayn eut un raté.

 

**\- Ce qui signifie ?**

**\- Qu’ils avaient prévu leur coup, ces enfoirés. Le mec peu connu qui chante bien te remplace.**

**\- Définitivement ?**

**\- Ca… dépendra de sa prestation ce soir.**

**\- Quoi ?**

 

Larmes de rages. Larmes de désespoir. Le bon Dieu a-t-il l’intention de s’acharner encore sur lui comme ça ? Son téléphone sonna.

 

**\- Al… allô ?**

**\- Zayn, je veux que tu m’écoutes, d’accord ?**

**\- Mais, vous… tu…**

**\- Le concert a été repoussé d’une demi-heure le temps que ce con apprenne tes solos. Mais on a décidé de ne pas le laisser faire. On va pourrir sa soirée.**

 

Au loin, il entendit la voix de Louis.

 

**\- Le management veut la guerre ? Eh bien, il l’aura.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**\- Vous pouvez m’expliquer ce merdier ?**

 

Un gars du management leur balança un magazine sur la petite table. En couverture, un titre révélateur : « Les One Direction ont mis le feu hier soir ! » et à l’intérieur, un petit paragraphe… « Tout en faisant passer le nouveau pour un imbécile en signe de colère pour l’écartement de Zayn Malik, récemment sorti de l’hôpital et qui n’a pas été autorisé à remonter sur scène. D’ailleurs, cette révolution a bien plu aux fans qui applaudissaient dès que Louis Tomlinson et Niall Horan coupaient la parole de ce garçon inconnu au bataillon pour chanter les solos de Zayn à sa place, comme cela était initialement prévu. Belle preuve d’amitié de la part des 1D, qui ne se sont pas présentés comme tels, l’anglo-pakistanais étant absent. »

 

Louis et Harry ne purent s’empêcher de sourire.

 

**\- Et ça vous fait rire en plus ?! Vous savez l’état dans lequel il est ?**

 

Liam le regarda.

 

**\- Alors ça, on s’en tape complètement !**

 

L’homme fut légèrement désarçonné par l’attitude du jeune homme, d’habitude si réservé. Niall, lui mangeait ses gâteaux, tranquille, regardant souvent la porte.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends, toi ?**

 

L’Irlandais ne lui répondit pas. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand le lourd battant s’ouvrit et qu’un garde du corps rentra. Il se posta devant les garçons, regarda le châtain et sourit.

 

**\- Mes pays préférés sont la France et le Pakistan.**

 

Le gars du management souffla.

 

**\- Ravi de le savoir… Eh ! Mais, oh ! Vous allez où comme ça ?!**

 

Mais les garçons ne l’écoutaient plus. Le mot de code était passé. Ils partirent en courant, suivi par le garde du corps. Dans le hall de l’hôtel, ils poussèrent des cris de joie en voyant Simon Cowell leur sourire. Et il n’était pas seul. Une jeune fille brune et un anglo-pakistanais, soutenu par ses béquilles et Simon, leurs souriaient eux aussi. Niall courut vers Marie-Ludivine et la prit dans ses bras. L’étreinte de Liam fut plus brève avec Zayn. Ils devaient se comporter comme des amis en public. Mais quand ils se retrouveraient seuls, ils pourraient en profiter. Louis et Harry posaient mille et une questions à Simon qui répondait sans broncher.

 

•

 

**\- Ça fait du bien d’être dans tes bras.**

 

Zayn était assis sur le lit, son dos contre le torse de Liam. Ce dernier le tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Il était appuyé au mur et caressait les cheveux du métis. Il s’arrêta un instant et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, embrassant le haut du crâne du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Hey ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

 

Zayn se retourna, tout sourire.

 

**\- Je t’embrasse. Je n’ai pas le droit ?**

**\- Tu as tous les droits sur moi.**

**\- Oh… quelle belle déclaration d’amour…**

 

Le métis s’assit sur le bord du lit avec difficulté.

 

**\- Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, il se fait tard.**

**\- Tu as raison.**

 

Le châtain se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Quelques minutes après, une simple serviette autour de la taille, il passa la tête par l’embrasure de la porte et adressa un grand sourire au Pakistanais tout en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

 

**\- Rejoins-moi.**

 

Zayn ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se déshabilla du mieux qu’il put et s’engouffra dans l’immense salle d’eau, portant seulement encore son boxer sur lui. Il s’approcha de la baignoire, clopinant avec ses béquilles. Il les lâcha au sol, enleva son boxer et ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre quand il vit Liam dans le grand bassin, l’eau ruisselant sur son torse, qui l’attendait en souriant. Le contact de l’eau chaude le rasséréna et il pataugea jusqu’au châtain qui l’attendait à l’autre bout. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune homme, qui enserra sa taille de ses bras musclés.

 

**\- Cette fois-ci, nous allons devoir être discret pour ne pas qu’on nous surprenne.**

 

Le métis acquiesça, continuant à se mordiller la lèvre, des frissons parcourant déjà sa nuque. Liam commença à embrasser son torse, goûtant de sa langue chaque morceau de peau du Pakistanais, ce qui arrachait de faibles gémissements à ce dernier. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de gémir plus fort. L’équipe du management ne devait pas se trouver loin et si jamais quelqu’un les entendait… Il perçut alors un coup frappé à la porte de leur chambre. Le châtain était déjà en train de le préparer et n’avait pas l’air de se soucier de ce qu’il se passait dans les couloirs. Zayn essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, mais sentir ses longs doigts bouger en lui ne l’aidait pas.

 

**\- Oh, les mecs !**

 

La voix d’un homme qui travaillait avec eux. Le métis sursauta pendant que Liam continuait sa petite affaire, se souciant peu du reste.

 

**\- Liam, il…**

**\- Chut…**

 

Il entendit des coups frappés une nouvelle fois.

 

**\- Oh, vous répondez ?!**

 

Zayn voulut sortir de la baignoire, mais le châtain le retint et, avant que le Pakistanais n’ait pu faire le moindre geste, il le pénétra. Des frissons remontèrent le long de son dos et une vague de plaisir le submergea. Il se retint à grand peine de crier. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Liam, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, se mordant la lèvre jusqu’au sang. Le châtain continuait ses va-et-vient, regardant la porte de la salle de bain en fronçant les sourcils. « Et si Louis avait oublié ? »

 

**\- Bon, donne-moi une clé.**

**\- Hey ! Ça ne va pas non ? Et s’ils sont en train de dormir, vous voulez les réveiller ?!**

 

Le jeune homme soupira quand il entendit la voix du mécheux parvenir à ses oreilles. « Ah, enfin, il en a mis du temps ! ». L’homme dut faire la gueule un moment, mais se ravisa d’ouvrir la porte de force.

 

**\- Bon, mais on voulait qu’ils viennent manger.**

**\- Eh bien, ils mangeront tout à l’heure ! Il n’est que dix-neuf heures ! Ils ont le temps, non ? Le service se termine bien à vingt-et-une heures ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bon, ben voilà, c’est réglé. Vous venez manger les deux morfales ?**

 

Liam perçut les voix de Niall et Marie-Ludivine qui répondaient par l’affirmative à Louis. Il entendit les pas s’éloigner et put se concentrer à loisir sur Zayn qui tremblait de plaisir, les spasmes agitant son dos, ses faibles gémissements parvenant à l’oreille du châtain, malgré la main qu’il avait posé sur sa bouche pour s’empêcher de crier. Liam continua ses mouvements, sentant qu’il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. L’anglo-pakistanais n’était pas mieux et à chaque coup de rein du châtain qui touchait son point sensible, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de lancer un faible glapissement, le peu d’ongles qu’il avait griffant le dos de son amant. Enfin, ils se sentirent au même instant emmenés vers le point culminant et jouirent en même temps. Le métis haletait et se redressa. Il regarda son petit ami un long moment avant de lui sourire.

 

**\- T’es complètement timbré d’avoir fait ça.**

**\- Quoi, ça ne t’as pas plu ? C’était excitant, non ?**

 

Le châtain approcha son visage de celui de Zayn, tout sourire. Le Pakistanais se mordilla une fois de plus la lèvre.

 

**\- Ca l’était. Mais… tu n’as pas eu peur qu’on se fasse choper ?**

**\- C’était le risque à prendre. En tous cas, c’est une situation qui m’a beaucoup plu. Toi qui essayais à grand peine de ne pas crier…**

 

Le métis rougit. Liam l’embrassa dans le cou et se retira lentement.

 

**\- Viens, on sort. Allons manger.**

 

Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille et aida Zayn à sortir du bassin. Il ouvrit le siphon et laissa la baignoire se vider. Il enveloppa le Pakistanais dans une serviette, attrapa les béquille et porta tout ça jusqu’à la chambre où il les déposa – le métis et ses béquilles - sur un des lits jumeaux. Ils s’habillèrent en silence et s’embrassèrent longuement avant que Liam ne déverrouille la porte et qu’ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur.

 

Ils n’eurent aucun mal à reconnaître l’accent irlandais de Niall par-dessus les autres. Le management les avait laissé manger en paix. Comme s’ils étaient chez Louis et Harry. Tout simplement.

 

**\- Tiens ! Mais qui voilà ?**

 

L’aîné du groupe sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva. Il s’approcha de l’oreille du châtain.

 

**\- J’espère que vous en avez bien profité.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas savoir.**

**\- La baignoire ?**

**\- Hm hm…**

**\- Merci de l’idée. Je vais tenter d’y attirer Harry.**

**\- Tu n’auras pas trop de mal. Je n’ai pas eu besoin d’arguments pour y faire venir Zayn.**

 

Le bouclé, qui aidait le Pakistanais à s’asseoir, leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

 

**\- Vous parlez de quoi ?**

**\- Privé.**

 

Louis se pencha à son oreille. Ce dernier regarda longuement Zayn et Liam qui commençaient à manger tranquillement.

 

**\- Non… c’est pas vrai…**

 

 La voix du bouclé était très basse mais Niall l’entendit quand même.

 

**\- Vous parlez de quoi ?**

**\- De ce qu’ont fait Liam et Zayn dans la salle de bain…**

**\- Non, mais non, je ne veux pas savoir en fait.**

 

L’Irlandais se retourna vers sa copine qui revenait, une corbeille de pain à la main.

 

•

 

Était-ce la chaleur des bras de Liam ou simplement d’avoir fait l’amour qui l’avait épuisé ? Il ne le savait pas, mais Zayn tombait de fatigue dès la fin du repas. Ils prirent l’ascenseur tous ensemble, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et le châtain et lui rentrèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils se changèrent et le métis s’assit dans son lit. Liam tira les couvertures.

 

**\- Hey ! Mais j’ai sommeil !**

**\- Hors de question de dormir tant que je ne me suis pas occupé de tes jambes. Marie-Ludivine m’a dit que tes progrès étaient spectaculaires.**

**\- Tu vas me demander de marcher maintenant ?**

**\- Non, mais je vais devoir te masser les jambes.**

**\- Masser, masser… Torturer, oui !**

**\- C’était si horrible que ça ?**

**\- Quand c’était le médecin qui le faisait, je souffrais comme un damné. Avec Lulu, ça allait mieux parce qu’elle a des petites mains douces.**

**\- Tu insinues que mes mains ne sont pas douces ?**

 

Le Pakistanais lui tira la langue.

 

**\- Tout à fait.**

**\- Dans ce cas, tu vas souffrir.**

**\- Non !**

 

Zayn se recroquevilla, à moitié mort de rire.

 

**\- Viens ici, ma fripouille.**

 

Le jeune homme l’attrapa par la cheville et le tira à lui.

 

**\- Arrêtes de gigoter, sinon je t’attache.**

**\- Tu n’oserais pas !**

**\- Tu crois vraiment ?**

 

Le métis arrêta de bouger. Il laissa Liam triturer ses jambes et ne put s’empêcher de lâcher quelques grimaces.

 

**\- Oh, arrêtes, je fais super gaffe.**

**\- Mais, euh ! T’appuie trop !**

**\- Il ne se passera pas grand-chose si je n’appuie pas un peu…**

 

Le châtain attrapa les jambes de Zayn et les replaça sous la couverture.

 

**\- Voilà, séance de torture terminée.**

 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l’autre lit présent dans la pièce. Son petit ami le rattrapa par le poignet.

 

**\- Eh, mais… Tu ne dors pas avec moi ?**

**\- Ben non, puisque que je suis un mauvais masseur.**

**\- Oh, mon ange, allez…**

**\- D’accord, mais bouge-toi un peu. Je te rappelle que c’est un lit une place.**

 

•

 

Dans les bras de Liam, au chaud sous les couvertures, Zayn était prêt à s’endormir. Mais de nombreuses questions trottaient dans sa tête. Depuis qu’il était avec le châtain, il avait l’impression de devoir faire attention à tout. La lettre de menace. L’accident. Le coma. Son retour sur scène qui n’était pas d’actualité. Tout cela le rendait de plus en plus hargneux. Il voulait vivre, soit. Montrer à ces gens qu’il n’avait pas peur. Mais si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Liam ? Il ne s’en remettrait pas. Si on s’en prenait à l’être qu’il chérissait le plus au monde ? Si on lui faisait du mal ? Penser à ça le rendait malade. Alors, que faire ?

 

Et puis, tout devient plus clair. Il se retourna vers son amant. Il caressa longuement ses cheveux. La lune qui filtrait à travers les rideaux lui permettait de distinguer ses beaux traits. Que faire ? Il lui embrassa le front, se renfonça dans ses bras protecteurs. Sa décision était prise. Même s’il souffrirait, même si Liam souffrirait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir un jour dans une chambre d’hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Ces gens étaient certainement capables de s’en prendre à lui. Alors, non. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il le quitterait. Une décision irrévocable. Plutôt le quitter. La meilleure chose à faire. Ou la pire.

 

Même en se disant que cela arrangerait les choses, Zayn ne pouvait s’empêcher de sangloter. Il savait qu’en le quittant, il perdrait Liam à tout jamais.


	20. Chapitre 19

Les beaux jours étaient-ils en train de revenir ? Zayn admirait la vue, de par les immeubles qui surplombaient la ville, par-delà les HLM et les pavillons. Le ciel qui, pour une fois depuis leur arrivée, était bleu. Il entendait les bruits du quartier où se trouvait l’hôtel, venant d’en bas, montants comme une bête, mais faibles de par la hauteur où il se trouvait. Au dixième étage qu’il partageait avec les autres, il se complaisait devant la beauté de la campagne aperçue qui lui faisait penser à sa chère Bradford. Il avait décidé de profiter de cette dernière journée, malgré la mauvaise nuit qu’il avait passé.

 

Liam dormait encore, torse nu, sur le ventre, les draps reposant sur ses hanches, laissant apercevoir son boxer. Les muscles de son dos se contractaient à chaque respiration. Son visage était serein, enfoui dans l’oreiller. Zayn ne put que sourire face à cette scène. Il l’aimait, il en était certain. Le châtain était toute sa vie. Son oxygène. Celui qui l’aidait à avancer malgré les obstacles. Et pourtant… Il savait que tout ça n’était que faux-semblants. Tôt ou tard, il aurait fallu se faire une raison. Depuis que Liam était entré dans sa vie en tant qu’amant, les mauvais jours s’étaient succédés. Il y avait eu cette lettre, puis ce soir où Liam avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il y avait eu son accident et le médecin qui lui avait annoncé qu’un retour immédiat sur scène n’était pas souhaitable. Et enfin le management qui avait décidé de se débarrasser de lui. Non, vraiment, rien n’était allé comme il le fallait.

 

Il l’aimait et le jeune homme lui rendait, mais… Vivre à ses côtés en ayant la crainte d’un nouvel et ignoble évènement, ou peut-être même voir Liam dans le même état que lui… Les gens finiraient par se rendre compte qu’il se passait quelque chose de fort entre eux… Et les groupies n’hésiteraient certainement pas à les détruire et cela, Zayn ne le voulait pas, ne le souhaitait pas, surtout pas pour le châtain. Cette décision qu’il avait prise la veille lui arrachait le cœur, mais il devait le faire pour « leur bien ». Le métis inspira un grand coup et reporta son regard sur son reflet dans la vitre. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée, sortit sur la terrasse, cachée aux yeux des curieux. Il s’accouda au parapet, regarda l’immensité en bas.

 

**\- Il faudra que je lui dise…**

 

Une chose qui ne serait pas simple. Vraiment pas.

 

**\- Me dire quoi ?**

 

Zayn sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Liam. Il sentit des bras enserrer sa taille et la tête du châtain se posa sur son épaule. « Est-ce qu’il est temps, maintenant ? » Le cœur du Pakistanais battait à une allure folle. Il se retourna vers Liam, passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

 

**\- Je…**

 

« Non ! Il est trop tôt ! »

 

**\- Tu ?**

 

Le regard noisette le transperçait de part en part.

 

**\- Je t’aime.**

 

Il n’avait pas pu lui dire. Il n’avait pas pu. Il n’en avait pas la force. Le jeune homme sourit.

 

**\- Moi aussi, je t’aime, ma fripouille.**

 

Il serra Zayn dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

 

**\- Je vais prendre ma douche.**

**\- Oui…**

 

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, et quand le châtain fut parti dans la salle de bain, le métis ferma la baie vitrée. Il reposa son front contre le verre froid, regarda son reflet. Il attendit que le bruit de l’eau parvienne à ses oreilles pour continuer à se parler.

 

**\- Je lui dirai ce soir… et sinon, je lui écrirai une lettre… et je partirai…**

 

•

 

**\- Tu as l’air triste.**

 

Zayn releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Marie-Ludivine. Les autres étaient partis en répétition et les deux jeunes gens les attendaient dans les coulisses.

 

**\- Je me dis juste que demain soir sera le deuxième concert des One Direction auquel je ne serai pas.**

 

La jeune fille se leva de son siège et s’assit à côté de lui. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

 

**\- Les médecins sont confiants. Ta rééducation se passe à merveille. Dans quelques mois, tu pourras remonter sur scène.**

**\- S’il ne m’arrive pas autre chose entretemps… Un nouvel accident, un fou qui me menace et qui essaye de me tuer parce que je suis musulman…**

**\- Ca n’arrivera pas.**

**\- Ouais…**

 

Le jeune homme inspira un long moment avant de se tourner vers la Française.

 

**\- Lulu ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Comment t’as su…‘fin… pour Niall et toi. Comment t’as su qu’il était le bon ?**

**\- Le quelqu’un rien qu’à moi ?**

**\- Mouais, si tu le dis.**

**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Je te rappelle que notre première rencontre ne s’est pas faite dans les meilleures conditions qui soient.**

 

Le métis sourit à ce souvenir. Ils revenaient d’Allemagne et attendaient que les agents de sécurité fassent le nécessaire pour les sortir sans encombre de l’aéroport. Une multitude de « fans » les attendaient à l’extérieur. Niall jouait avec un ballon de foot qui lui avait malencontreusement échappé et était allé cogner les jambes d’une jeune fille. Jeune fille qui n’avait pas vraiment apprécié et s’était retournée rouge de colère, pensant tomber sur un gosse inconscient, râlant toutes les injures françaises qu’elle connaissait. Et puis elle avait vu l’Irlandais, face à elle, tentant de s’excuser, une petite moue toute mignonne sur le visage. Elle était devenue toute pâle, avait bafouillé un simple « Pas grave » et s’était enfuit.

 

**\- Quand j’y repense, c’est peut-être là que j’ai eu un coup de foudre. Niall m’avait déjà tapée dans l’œil au moment de son audition en tant que solo à XFactor. Je le trouvais tout mignon avec son accent irlandais. Puis… il y a eu cette deuxième rencontre vouée au destin. On s’est revu en tant que connaissances, puis en tant qu’amis… et puis, voilà.**

 

Elle sourit face aux images qui revenaient dans sa mémoire. Le Pakistanais la suivit et chassa toute idée noire de sa tête. La relation entre Niall et Marie-Ludivine était magique. Certainement pas comme celle de Liam et Zayn qui était… extrêmement chaotique.

 

•

 

Liam ne tarderait pas à sortir de la salle de bain. Zayn clopina jusqu’à sa valise où il rangea maladroitement ses derniers vêtements. Ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il ne s’en souciait guère, guettant le moindre bruit suspect, s’activant à fermer sa valise rapidement. Il se mit à genoux et la cacha sous son lit. Il se releva à la force de ses bras, s’aidant du matelas. Il s’assit avec difficulté sur le lit, massant ses jambes qui le faisaient tant souffrir. Il farfouilla un temps dans la poche de son jean et finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait.

Il restait encore quelques gélules dans la boîte. C’étaient les médicaments prescrits par le médecin pour ses côtes. Des antidouleurs. Il ouvrit la boîte, attrapa une bouteille d’eau sur la table de chevet. Il sortit une gélule, puis finit par en faire tomber une deuxième dans sa main, la douleur le faisant presque pleurer. Il grimaça légèrement et se prépara à mettre les médicaments dans sa bouche.

 

**\- Oh là ! Tu fais quoi ?**

 

Liam sortait de la salle de bains, ses cheveux encore mouillés.

 

**\- Rien.**

 

Zayn cacha les gélules derrière son dos, un air de peur se dessinant sur son visage, comme un enfant pris en pleine bêtise. Le châtain s’approcha de lui et attrapa ses mains.

 

**\- Et ça, c’est quoi ?**

 

Il prit la boîte, y reposa les gélules et l’enfouit dans sa propre valise.

 

**\- Confisqué.**

**\- Mais Liam… je souffre…**

 

Le métis ne put s’empêcher de grimacer. Ses mains étaient agrippées à la couverture et il la serrait tellement fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Liam s’approcha de lui. Il s’assit sur le rebord du lit et se mit à le masser.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelé ?**

**\- Je n’ai pas envie d’être un poids pour toi.**

**\- Tu n’es pas un poids.**

**\- Depuis l’accident, si.**

 

Le jeune homme soupira. Il attrapa le Pakistanais par la taille et le serra contre lui.

 

**\- Ma fripouille… J’aimerais tellement que tu arrêtes de penser à ça.**

 

Zayn ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait rien dire de ses craintes, de ses peurs. Il avait juste envie de penser à autre chose.

 

**\- Liam…**

 

Il releva la tête vers le châtain, surpris. Il approcha son visage, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant à passer le barrage avec sa langue. Leur baiser devint passionné, sauvage. Haletant, le métis se laissa glisser sur le matelas, Liam au-dessus de lui. Il l’attrapa par la nuque et fit descendre son visage, son oreille à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

 

**\- Prends-moi.**

 

Le châtain le réembrassa à pleine bouche, goûtant ses lèvres. Le Pakistanais avait passé ses mains derrière son dos et s’acharnait à enlever son tee-shirt qui le gênait. Il laissa passer quelques faibles gémissements quand Liam lui arracha le sien et commença à embrasser fiévreusement son torse, laissant de faibles marques sur sa peau. Il descendit jusqu’à son bas-ventre du bout de sa langue, continuant à embrasser doucement chaque parcelle mordorée. Il enleva le boxer de Zayn, remonta son visage jusqu’au cou du métis. Il pesa de tout son poids sur le corps légèrement musclé du Pakistanais, sentant son souffle chaud au creux de son épaule, ses mains s’agrippant dans son dos. Il enleva son propre boxer et reprit ses caresses. Il commença à préparer Zayn. Mais ce dernier ne désirait pas perdre de temps en préliminaires audacieux. Il bougea son bassin et se raccrocha à Liam, chuchotant à son oreille des supplications qui rendirent totalement fou de désir le châtain.

 

**\- Liam… prends-moi… maintenant.**

 

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il le pénétra brutalement, arrachant un cri de surprise à Zayn qui fut vite remplacé par des gémissements de plus en plus forts que le Pakistanais tentait vainement d’étouffer. Il bougeait à son rythme et se sentit décoller quand le châtain toucha son point sensible. Les larmes de plaisir se mélangeait aux larmes de chagrin, car, en son for intérieur, le métis savait que c’était leur dernière fois. Il appuya ses mains contre le bas du dos de Liam, le forçant à aller plus vite. Les vas-et-viens de son amant augmentèrent en intensité. En un élan qui les emmenèrent directement au septième ciel, Zayn sentit Liam venir en lui et ne tarda pas à le suivre. Haletants, ils reprirent peu à peu leurs souffles.

 

**\- Je vais prendre une douche.**

 

Il sortit des draps emmêlés, nu comme un ver et s’engouffra dans la salle de bains, boitant légèrement. Il entra dans la douche. Le contact de l’eau lui fit un bien fou. Il sentit alors deux bras l’enserrer et se retourna vers le châtain qui l’avait rejoint. Ils refirent l’amour, se redécouvrant comme à chaque fois. Le métis se sentit soulevé et plaqué contre la paroi, son dos frottant contre la mosaïque turquoise qui ornait les murs. Les brusques mouvements de bassin de Liam le rendaient fou et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de gémir, cherchant un moyen de se taire en embrassant à pleine bouche son petit ami, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, ses lèvres gorgées par la soif et le désir. Il ne voulait pas s’arrêter. Il souhaitait le faire toute la nuit. S’imprégner de Liam, de son odeur, de ses traces qu’il lui laissait sur la peau, de ses mots doux qui le tuaient à chaque fois. Il voulait le sentir tout contre lui, unis, liés, atteignant l’orgasme en même temps. Des spasmes parcourent Zayn quand ils se joignirent au même moment. Mais ce deuxième round ne l’épuisait pas. Il ramena le châtain vers le lit, le poussa dessus. C’était toujours le plus jeune qui avait le contrôle. Il s’assit à califourchon sur lui, passa ses mains sur son torse. Il descendit au creux de son cou et commença à l’embrasser, faisant lâcher des gémissements rauques à son compagnon. Il descendit jusqu’au bas-ventre du châtain, jetant un bref regard à l’objet de ses désirs, déjà dressé d’envie, et s’empala dessus, un sourire sur le visage, pendant que Liam lâchait un bref gémissement délectable. Il commença ses vas-et-viens, les mains posées à plats sur le ventre de son amant. Le plaisir était déjà en lui, enivrant, et ses mouvements s’accélérèrent pendant que Liam le suivait, donnant de grands coups de bassin. Ils atteignirent l’apogée du plaisir en même temps et le métis s’écroula sur son amant, un dernier spasme orgasmique parcourant son dos. Il se coucha à grand peine à côté du châtain, vidé, toutes ses forces l’ayant abandonné.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris… pour tout ça ?**

**\- Une envie soudaine.**

 

Liam lui sourit et l’embrassa. Zayn approfondit le baiser et s’arrêta seulement quand il n’eut plus de souffle. Fatigué, le châtain s’endormit très vite. Les larmes commencèrent alors à rouler sur les joues du métis. Il était temps, maintenant. Il se leva avec difficulté, ses efforts l’ayant complètement épuisé. Il s’habilla sans hâte, jetant de temps à autre, des regards emplis de tristesse à Liam qui dormait, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l’attendrait le lendemain. Le Pakistanais tira sa valise de sous le lit, l’empoigna et attrapa une béquille avec laquelle il s’aida. Il ouvrit la porte, déposa la valise dans le couloir et rentra dans la chambre. Il posa la lettre qu’il avait écrite pendant l’après-midi sur l’oreiller, à côté de la tête du châtain. Il se pencha une dernière fois pour humer son parfum, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un simple baiser et partit à reculons, s’enjoignant de ne pas pleurer plus, gardant en tête cette dernière image de l’homme de sa vie, son quelqu’un rien qu’à lui. Il le quittait, pour sa carrière, pour retrouver sa vie d’avant. Si seulement tout avait été plus simple.

Il sortit dans le couloir, ferma silencieusement la porte et s’engouffra dans l’ascenseur. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il demanda à ce qu’on lui appelle un taxi, paya grassement le portier pour qu’il se taise sur son départ. Il s’engouffra dans la voiture et ne regarda même pas le conducteur.

 

**\- A l’aéroport s’il vous plaît…**

 

Puis une simple phrase, juste pour lui, juste parce qu’il détestait ce qu’il faisait à l’instant.

 

**\- Je suis un lâche.**


	21. Chapitre 20

**\- Tu dois vraiment partir ?**

 

Marie-Ludivine regarda Niall d’un air désolé.

 

**\- J’ai déjà loupé deux jours. Je ne vais pas demander à ma meilleure amie de prendre tous mes cours. Si je veux pouvoir continuer mes études à Londres l’an prochain, il faut que je rentre en France maintenant et que je continue à beaucoup bosser.**

**\- Tu reviens toujours pour le concert de Londres ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

La jeune fille vint s’asseoir sur les genoux de l’Irlandais, caressant ses mèches cendrées. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

 

**\- Tu vas me manquer, ma Loutine.**

**\- Toi aussi, Niallou.**

 

•

 

**\- Bon réveil mon petit Curly.**

**\- Oh, c’est toi.**

**\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?**

**\- T’as réussi à dormir ?**

**\- Nope. Pas de boules Quies. Et les ébats des deux idiots jusqu’à trois heures du mat’, ça tue.**

**\- Je confirme.**

 

Harry se tourna pour être face à Louis.

 

**\- Il est quelle heure, là ?**

**\- Treize heures.**

**\- Sans dec’ ?**

**\- Sans dec’.**

**\- Oh God, on a dormi tant de temps que ça ?**

**\- Ben, avec les deux asticots qui faisaient crac crac de l’autre côté de la cloison, ce n’était pas simple de s’endormir tôt. Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Je me lève, pardi.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ? On est bien tous les deux.**

 

Le mécheux attrapa son petit ami par la taille. Le bouclé essaya vainement de s’extirper de ses bras.

 

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’as à t’exciter comme ça ? Tu fais l’asticot ?**

 

Il le regarda, un sourire coquin sur le visage.

 

**\- Ah mais non… En fait, tu as envie de…**

**\- Pas du tout, abruti.**

**\- N’appelle pas ton futur mari « abruti ».**

**\- Je fais ce que je veux, bon.**

**\- Je suis ton aîné, tu me dois le respect.**

**\- C’est cela, oui.**

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’as à vouloir partir ?**

**\- Lulu s’en va aujourd’hui.**

 

Louis desserra son étreinte, un air de surprise sur le visage.

 

**\- On est déjà samedi ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Oh putain, sa mère la hyène à la…**

**\- Non, non, ça va, évite les injures.**

**\- Désolé. Non, mais non ! Ce n’est pas juste, quoi ! Pourquoi elle ne resterait pas ?**

**\- Elle doit finir son année si elle veut revenir à Londres pour continuer ses études.**

**\- Ouais, bon… Mais Niall, quoi ! Il va être super mal quand elle sera partie !**

**\- C’est pour ça que je veux aller lui dire au revoir maintenant, pour leur laisser le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport tranquilles tous les deux.**

**\- Ah ouais, pas bête.**

**\- Je me demande quand même qui est le plus mature des fois.**

**\- C’est Liam.**

**\- Hin, hin, hin… T’es tordant parfois.**

**\- T’as vu ça ?**

**\- Bon bouge, maintenant. Qu’on aille lui dire au revoir.**

**\- No problem.**

 

•

 

Liam ouvrit les yeux. Il tâtonna à côté de lui. Rien. Le vide. Il se retourna. Zayn n’était pas là. Il devait déjà être levé. Et puis il vit la lettre. Il la déplia soigneusement et se mit à lire.

 

•

 

**\- Bon alors, on se retrouve dans moins de deux semaines.**

**\- Oui.**

 

Louis prit Marie-Ludivine dans ses bras. Harry le poussa.

 

**\- Hé oh ! A moi, maintenant. Lulu !**

**\- Ah, tu m’étouffes !**

 

Le bouclé et la brune partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, suivi par Niall et le mécheux.

 

**\- Zayn et Liam ne sont pas là ?**

**\- Nan. A mon humble avis, ils dorment encore. Vu comment ça y allait hier soir…**

**\- Je me passerais de détails.**

**\- Vous avez quand même de la chance d’être dans une chambre éloignée de la leur.**

**\- Il est temps de partir.**

 

Louis et Harry serrèrent une dernière fois Marie-Ludivine dans leurs bras. La jeune Française attrapa la main de l’Irlandais et ils se dirigèrent vers le taxi qui les attendait pour les conduire à l’aéroport.

 

•

 

_« Mon ange,_

_C’est la dernière fois que je t’appelle comme ça. Notre relation était belle, j’étais tellement heureux. Je parle au passé car je voudrais que tout s’arrête. J’aimerais que nous redevenions amis. Ça peut te paraître stupide, tu peux penser à une blague de mauvais goût, mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début de notre relation m’a complètement bousillé. Il serait préférable que tout cela cesse. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais je sais aussi que tu peux le faire. Ces quelques semaines passées avec toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie et je les garderai précieusement cachées dans mon cœur. Mais cette relation m’a aussi conduit à tous ces malheurs. Je ne suis pas superstitieux, mais je sais que si tout redevient comme avant, on me laissera en paix. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mettre ta vie et la mienne en danger. Je n’ai pas reçu de nouvelles lettres de menaces, mais l’on ne sait jamais. Je retourne chez moi, à Bradford, le temps que je guérisse complètement. Ma mère et mes sœurs s’occuperont de moi, ne t’inquiète pas. Le médecin est extrêmement confiant. Il est quasiment sûr que je pourrai remonter sur scène pour le concert de Londres, dans moins de deux semaines. Ma guérison est presque complète et c’est en partie grâce à toi. Je voulais te remercier de tout ça, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Redevenons comme avant, des amis, des frères. Je ne veux pas plus. C’est ainsi. Je n’ai pas pu te le dire de vive voix. Désolé._

_Zayn »_

 

Sanglots. Larmes qui roulent doucement sur les joues. Qui se perdent dans le cou de Liam. On vient de lui arracher le cœur. De le piétiner. De le griffer. De le tuer. Il vient de perdre la raison de son bien-être. La personne la plus chère à son cœur. A cause d’une stupide groupie. A cause d’un putain de chauffard. Sa tête bourdonne. Il a encore l’odeur de Zayn sur la peau. Il sent encore ses doigts s’accrocher à son dos pendant leur dernière nuit d’amour. Est-ce vraiment la fin ? La porte s’ouvre. Il renifle, regarde ses trois interlocuteurs, surpris de son état.

 

**\- Où est Zayn ?**

 

Des sanglots encore. Une petite voix. Et une phrase qu’il n’aurait jamais voulu dire.

 

**\- Il est parti.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Il reste dans le groupe mais…**

 

Les mots d’une rupture sont durs à prononcer.

 

**\- Il m’a quitté.**


	22. Chapitre 21

**\- Bonjour.**

 

Le vieil homme leva la tête.

 

**\- Zayn !**

 

Il serra le jeune pakistanais dans ses bras.

 

**\- Comment vas-tu ?**

**\- On fait avec… et vous ?**

**\- Bien, bien… Mais enfin, tu es de retour à Bradford ! Pour combien de temps ?**

**\- Je reprends pour le concert de Londres, dans moins de deux semaines.**

**\- Tu seras guéris d’ici là ?**

**\- Je l’espère.**

**\- J’ai appris ce qui s’était passé. Tu as l’air d’aller mieux, maintenant.**

**\- Disons que mes jambes ne me font plus souffrir, que mes côtes sont réparées et que les médecins sont extrêmement confiants vis-à-vis de ma guérison.**

**\- Mais tu n’es certainement pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie.**

**\- Non, en fait… je voudrais savoir… il est possible d’enlever un tatouage ?**

**\- Hm… cela dépend. Combien de semaines ?**

**\- 1 mois, en fait.**

**\- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes pour l’enlever. Il n’a pas eu le temps de s’incruster dans la peau. Montre voir.**

 

Zayn releva la manche de sa chemise. Le vieil homme regarda un temps l’avant-bras du métis.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas le prénom d’un de tes amis ?**

**\- Si.**

**\- Et pourquoi… ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire...**

**\- Je comprends. Je dois l’enlever quand ?**

**\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**\- Dans deux jours ?**

**\- C’est parfait. Et aussi… j’aimerais que vous ne disiez rien à personne, ni à mes parents, ni à vos clients, personne. Ce sera un secret.**

**\- J’adore les secrets ! Et tu sais que je suis une tombe en matière de secrets.**

**\- Je n’en doute pas.**

 

•

 

**\- Liam ! Tu viens manger ?**

**\- Pas faim.**

 

Niall rentra dans la chambre et s’assit sur le lit. Le châtain y était recroquevillé, tenant une photo de Zayn et la lettre, qu’il avait froissé maintes fois avec ses mains tellement il l’avait lue et relue. Cette lettre de rupture qui l’empêchait de manger depuis deux jours, qui le rendait fou. Et ce visage sur cette photo. Ce visage qu’il devrait revoir sans pouvoir le toucher. Et ce corps sous ces vêtements qu’il ne pourrait plus étreindre ni caresser. Ces expressions qui le faisaient fondre. Ce tatouage. Ces mains si douces. Ces lèvres. Ces grands yeux noirs. Ce sourire tellement adorable qui le faisait ressembler à un enfant. Les larmes recommencèrent à rouler toutes seules, sans qu’il y prenne garde. Il sentit la main de l’Irlandais lui caresser le dos et le tirer vers lui. Il fondit en larmes dans ses bras, ses sanglots faisant tressaillir son corps.

 

•

 

_« Mon amour,_

_Je continue à t’appeler comme ça, parce que je ne peux pas t’oublier, tout simplement. C’est trop dur. Tu as tort de croire que j’y arriverais. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui a su me rendre heureux mais aussi celle qui m’a rendu malheureux en même temps. Tu me manques, tu sais. Tes grimaces, tes rires, ta voix, tout. Nos nuits d’amour étaient les plus belles et je n’oublierai jamais ton corps. Je n’oublierai jamais notre première fois. Jamais. C’est inscrit là, dans mon cœur, comme ton odeur est collée à ma peau. J’ai l’impression de vivre un cauchemar. J’aimerais tellement que tout ne soit que mauvais rêve. Je vais me réveiller et tu seras là, blotti contre moi. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. Tu me manques ma fripouille. Je t’aime._

_Liam »_

_« Mon cœur,_

_Hier soir, Louis n’a pas pu chanter ton solo sur What makes you beautiful. Il était trop ému pour ça. Il a laissé les fans chanter à sa place. Niall a failli éclater en sanglots quand il a repris ton solo de More than this. Tell me a lie est devenu un duo entre Harry et moi. Les garçons ont hâte que tu reviennes pour Londres. Et moi aussi. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas te prendre dans mes bras. Mes pulsions sont là. J’ai envie de toi, de sentir ton corps sous moi. Mais tu n’es plus là. Tout est vide sans toi. Tout. Je ne me nourris plus. C’est dingue, hein ? De s’arrêter de manger après une rupture. Je veux que tu me reviennes. Je t’aime. Reviens-moi._

_Liam »_

_« Mon Zayn,_

_J’ai besoin de toi. Reviens, je t’en prie. Je ne vis plus sans toi. Je t’aime._

_Liam »_

 

Liam regarda longuement les trois bouts de papiers sur lesquels il avait griffonné n’importe quoi. La tentation de les jeter à la poubelle le prit, mais il tint bon.

 

**\- Liam ! A table !**

**\- Pas faim.**

**\- Je n’en ai rien à battre, c’est un ordre !**

 

Le châtain se retourna, surpris de ne pas voir Niall, comme à son habitude, mais Louis.

 

**\- Allez, bouge !**

**\- J’ai pas faim je t’ai dit.**

 

Comme pour contrer ses propos, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

 

**\- Visiblement ton estomac et toi n’êtes pas sur la même longueur d’ondes. Allez, viens.**

 

Liam attrapa la main du mécheux à contrecœur et le suivit jusqu’à la salle à manger de l’hôtel. Niall mangeait modérément, comme si lui aussi avait perdu un peu de son appétit depuis le départ de Zayn. Harry trifouillait dans son assiette.

 

**\- Oh, les jeunes ! Arrêtez de déprimer comme ça et donnez le bon exemple à Liam, qui a fait l’effort de venir. Allez, on mange !**

 

 •

 

**\- En fait, je ne peux pas. Désolé.**

 

En sortant de chez le vieil homme, Zayn se demandait s’il avait fait le bon choix. Au dernier moment, il avait refusé qu’on lui enlève ce tatouage. Liam était toute sa vie. Et même s’il avait dû le quitter pour le protéger et se protéger lui-même, peut-être que dans quelques années… quand tous ces évènements malheureux seront terminés… peut-être qu’ils recommenceraient leur histoire, là où elle s’était terminée. Mais si Liam lui en voulait et qu’il coupait définitivement les ponts avec lui ? Il décida de se changer les idées et se mit à chantonner en se dirigeant vers sa maison. Il ouvrit la porte de l’entrée, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 

**\- C’est moi !**

 

Il s’arrêta à l’entrée, surpris de voir sa famille réunie autour de la table. Sa mère et ses sœurs le regardaient, complètement perdues. Son père, lui, faisait les cent pas. Il se stoppa quand le métis passa la porte.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

 

Son père lui jeta un magazine dans la figure.

 

**\- Tu peux m’expliquer ce torchon ?!**

 

Zayn regarda la couverture du journal people.

 

**_SCOOP EXCLUSIF ! Zayn Malik et Liam Payne des One Direction seraient-ils ensemble ?_ **

 

Il ouvrit le magazine à la page indiquée, les mains tremblantes.

 

_La bromance Larry Stylinson a du souci à se faire ! La bromance Ziam vient de lui voler la vedette ! En effet, si Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles feraient cela pour s’amuser, il est clair maintenant que Zayn Malik et Liam Payne, eux, seraient on ne peut plus sérieux. Lors de l’accident de l’anglo-pakistanais du groupe, le jeune Payne était encore plus bouleversé que les autres et est monté avec lui dans l’ambulance. Quelques gestes équivoques seraient à prendre en compte ainsi qu’une nouvelle sensationnelle ! Malik se serait fait tatouer le prénom de son petit ami sur l’avant-bras ! Cette information est encore à vérifier, mais la source serait absolument sûre. Source qui a côtoyé Malik ! Mais une question se pose : comment va réagir la famille musulmane de Zayn en apprenant que leur seul fils est homosexuel ? L’avenir nous le dira…_

 

Il reposa le magazine.

 

**\- Je…**

 

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Comment dire à sa famille que ce qu’il faisait avec Liam n’était qu’un jeu stupide ? Comment leur dire que ce jeu s’était transformé en relation sérieuse ? Comment leur dire qu’il était fol amoureux et qu’il avait tout quitté, y compris Liam, pour parvenir à retrouver une vie normale après l’accident ? Comment leur dire tout ça ? Comment fait-on quand notre famille a des règles et une religion à laquelle il ne faut pas désobéir ? Comment faire comprendre à ses parents qu’il est… ? Non, il n’y a qu’avec Liam. Il restera la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment ?

 

**\- Papa, je…**

**\- Dehors.**

 

Sous l’effet de la surprise, Zayn écarquilla les yeux. Il croisa le regard déçu de son père. Il voyait ses sœurs et sa mère complètement abattues. Il ne bougeait plus. Qu’attendait-il ? Il ne savait pas.

 

**\- Tu as une heure pour faire tes valises et quitter cette maison.**


	23. Chapitre 22

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Instinctivement, il décrocha sans regarder qui l’appelait et porta l’appareil à son oreille. Il était en pleine pause, les gars du management ne viendraient pas l’embêter.

 

**\- Allô ?**   
**\- Liam ?**   
**\- Maman ?**

 

Déception. Parce qu’il avait tellement désiré que ce soit Zayn. Mais le ton de sa mère chassa vite ses sombres pensées.

 

**\- Maman, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**   
**\- Ce matin… ton père est sorti acheter le journal, comme d’habitude et… il a aussi ramené un magazine qui avait attiré son attention.**   
**\- Quel magazine ?**   
**\- Vous êtes en couverture, Zayn et toi.**

 

Liam farfouilla un temps parmi les magazines étalés sur la table basse. On leur apportait tous les jours les journaux dans lesquels ils apparaissaient. Il trouva enfin ce qu’il cherchait.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que… ?**

 

Le titre le percuta de plein fouet.

 

**\- Maman ? Tu es toujours là ?**   
**\- Liam, est-ce que c’est vrai ? Tu sais qu’on n’accorde pas vraiment d’importance avec ton père pour ces ragots… Mais tu avais l’air tellement bouleversé quand Zayn a eu son accident…**

 

Un silence. Il n’osait plus respirer.

 

**\- On ne te jugera, chéri.**

 

Et puis les larmes. De soulagement, peut-être. De ne plus se sentir seul.

 

**\- Je ne suis pas… enfin, j’aime Zayn…**   
**\- Je suis très heureuse pour toi mon chéri.**   
**\- Et papa ?**   
**\- Ton père l’est aussi. Tu veux que je te le passe ?**   
**\- Maman ?**   
**\- Oui ?**

 

Les sanglots plus violents. L’impression qu’avec une bonne nouvelle, une mauvaise arrive.

 

**\- Maman, il m’a quitté. Zayn m’a quitté. Et ça fait mal… Ça fait cruellement mal.**

 

•

 

**\- Bon, eh bien…**

 

Les valises étaient dans l’entrée, le taxi ne tarderait pas à arriver. Zayn serra longuement ses sœurs et sa mère dans ses bras. Elles pleuraient et ne voulaient pas le voir partir. Mais la décision du patriarche était irrévocable. Le Pakistanais jeta un bref regard à son père, assis dans la cuisine, lui tournant le dos. On sonna à la porte. Le taxi qu’il avait demandé était arrivé. Le chauffeur attrapa les sacs et les enfourna dans le coffre. Zayn jeta un bref regard à la maison de son enfance, à la campagne environnante de Bradford, à sa famille qu’il laissait derrière lui. Puis il s’engouffra dans le taxi, sans un regard en arrière.

 

•

 

Deux semaines avaient passé. La rupture entre Liam et Zayn avait laissé des traces. Niall avait arrêté de sourire. Parce que ces deux amis ne se parlaient plus. Le Pakistanais ne donnait plus signe de vie. Du moins, jusqu’au soir du concert. Louis et Harry ne savaient plus que faire.   
Ce soir-là, le dernier concert des One Direction allait enflammer Londres. C’était aussi l’occasion pour Zayn de remonter sur scène après une absence qui avait attristé les fans. Il était temps, enfin.

 

•

 

**\- Salut.**   
**\- ‘lut.**

 

Zayn entra dans la loge et commença à se préparer. Niall ne le regardait même pas, trop accaparé par son téléphone portable. Il était en pleine conversation avec Marie-Ludivine. Il avait hâte de la retrouver après le concert. Louis et Harry se chuchotait quelque chose à l’oreille, mais personne ne savait quoi. Il avait juste vu le mécheux glisser un écrin dans la poche de manteau du bouclé.

 

**\- Bonsoir.**   
**\- Hey, Liam !**   
**\- Salut, vieux frère !**   
**\- Bonsoir à toi !**

 

Zayn se retourna vivement et son cœur fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine. Liam était à l’entrée de la loge, ses cheveux emmêlés à cause du vent dehors, ses yeux noisette tout à coup agrandis par la surprise quand il avait aperçu le Pakistanais.

 

**\- Hey.**

 

Liam s’avança dans la pièce et ne put s’empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Zayn au passage, comme avant. Le Pakistanais se sentit rougir et se retint à grand peine de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. Du côté de Liam, c’était le même combat. Il s’était admonesté de ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou d’embrasser sauvagement Zayn. Il avait tenu le coup. Et puis, cette caresse dans les cheveux, il lui avait déjà fait, quand ils étaient encore amis, alors…

 

•

 

Les lumières virevoltaient. Zayn avait dû mal à apercevoir le public. Il avait affreusement chaud. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à chanter. La dernière chanson du show commença. Malgré la fumée et les couleurs, il distingua non sans mal Liam, qui le regardait au moment où More than this débuta.

 

 **\- I’m broken** _(Je suis brisé)_  
 **Do you hear me** _(M’entends-tu)_  
 **I’m blinded** _(Je suis aveuglé)_  
 **Cause you are everything I see** _(Car tu es tout ce que je vois)_  
 **I’m dancing, alone** _(Je danse, seul)_  
 **I’m praying** _(Je prie)_  
 **That your heart just turn around** _(Pour que ton cœur change d’avis)_  
 **And as a walk up to your door** _(Et quand je marche vers ta porte)_  
 **My head turns to face the floor** _(Mes yeux regardent vers le sol)_  
 **Cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say** _(Car je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux et dire)_

 

Zayn eut envie de pleurer. Il chanta le refrain sans vraiment y être. Son corps était sur scène mais son esprit ailleurs.

 

 **\- Cause I can love you more than this** _(Car je peux t’aimer plus que ça)_  
 **Can love you more than this** _(Je peux t’aimer plus que ça)_  
 **\- If I’m louder** _(Si je suis bruyant)_  
 **Would you see me ?** _(Voudras-tu me voir ?)_  
 **Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me ?** _(Voudras-tu te mettre dans mes bras et me sauver ?)_  
 **Cause we are, the same** _(Car nous sommes les mêmes)_  
 **You save me, when you leave it’s gone again** _(Tu me sauves, jusqu’à ce que tu partes encore)_

 

Les larmes embuaient ses yeux et il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Il laissa les garçons chanter le refrain de More than this sans lui et se prépara pour son solo. Il ne put alors s’empêcher de regarder Liam quand il entonna sa partie. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il faisait.

 

 **\- I’ve never have the words to say** ( _Je n’ai jamais eu les mots pour le dire)_  
 **But now I’m asking you to stay** _(Mais maintenant je te demande de rester)_  
 **For a little while Inside my arms** _(Pour un petit moment dans mes bras)_  
 **And as you close your eyes tonight** _(Et quand tu fermes tes yeux ce soir)_  
 **I pray that you will see the light** _(Je prie pour que tu puisses voir la lumière)_  
 **That’s shining from the stars above** _(Des étoiles qui brillent au-dessus de nous)_

 

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il s’essuya machinalement les yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Des fans avaient remarqué leur petit manège et avaient brandis une pancarte « Ziam forever ». Si elles savaient…

  
La dernière phrase de Liam s’acheva.

 

 **\- Cause I can love you more than this** _(Car je peux t’aimer plus que ça)_  
 **\- Cause I can love you more than this** _(Car je peux t’aimer plus que ça)_

 

Le refrain reprit, mais sans Zayn. Il ne savait plus où il était. Quand les ovations parvinrent à ses oreilles, Louis l’attrapa par la manche et le guida jusqu’au-devant de la scène. Le mécheux se plaça entre lui et Liam pour qu’il n’y est pas de malaise. Ils quittèrent la scène sous les acclamations du public. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il se dirigea vers la salle d’eau. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se retint au lavabo. La tête lui tournait. Il releva les yeux et vit son visage dans le miroir. Il était pâle. Vraiment pâle. Une brusque nausée le prit et il entra dans un des boxes des toilettes. Il s’agenouilla devant la cuvette, inspira, rien ne venait. Il ressortit de la cabine, se passa de l’eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, il vit son reflet dans la glace. Liam. La dernière personne qu’il souhaitait voir à l’instant.

 

**\- Tout va bien ?**

 

Le châtain s’approcha de lui et passa une main dans son dos. Le Pakistanais ne put réprimer un frisson.

 

**\- Juste la pression qui redescend… Ça va passer…**

 

Il se retourna. Le visage de Liam était à quelques centimètres du sien. Alors, s’en savoir pourquoi, Zayn se rapprocha. Et l’embrassa.


	24. Chapitre 23

Ils entrèrent dans une cabine. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps. La fièvre du désir les dévorait. Liam souleva Zayn dans ses bras. Il se retrouva à la hauteur de son torse et commença à l’embrasser. Le Pakistanais porta une main à sa bouche pour ne pas gémir. Il sentit les lèvres de Liam retrouver les siennes en un baiser passionné. Le châtain enleva son pantalon et celui du métis en même temps. Il passa une main sur les fesses du Pakistanais qui fut traversé par un éclair de lucidité.

 

**\- Non.**

 

Il repoussa Liam qui le regardait, déconfit, se mordant la lèvre.

 

**\- Non. On ne peut pas. On ne doit pas.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

 

Le mot que Zayn n’aurait jamais voulu entendre.

 

**\- On n’est plus ensemble, Liam. C’est fini nous deux.**

 

Liam parut blessé mais continua à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Zayn, jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, ses mains de part en part du visage du Pakistanais, leurs corps dangereusement proches. Il lui chuchota à l’oreille.

 

**\- Je sais que tu le veux.**

 

Zayn l’embrassa de nouveau et le plaqua contre la cloison.

 

**\- Pourquoi ne pas continuer à entretenir le désir qui nous ronge ?**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Je veux dire par là qu’une simple relation physique me va tout à fait. Pas toi ?**

 

Liam eut un instant d’hésitation. Mais il changea rapidement d’avis. Ils enlevèrent leur boxer et le châtain le souleva une nouvelle fois. L’excitation était peinte sur son visage. Zayn le laissa souffrir pendant quelques instants. Son entrejambe commençait elle aussi à être douloureux.

 

**\- Fais-toi plaisir.**

 

Liam le prit sans ménagement. Zayn se sentit planer quand le châtain toucha son point sensible d’un vigoureux coup de bassin. Il enfonça son visage dans son cou, lui mordilla la peau pour l’exciter encore plus. Ses mains s’accrochaient au large dos de Liam. Son regard était perdu dans la lumière blafarde des néons. Il se rendait compte qu’il avait besoin du corps de son « ex petit ami », s’il pouvait le considérer comme tel. Comme une drogue. Quelque chose qu’on ne peut pas quitter du jour au lendemain. Il se sentit sur le point de jouir et attrapa les cheveux de Liam, le tirant à lui, l’embrassant à pleine bouche. On devait les chercher, mais il s’en foutait complètement. Ne comptaient que les caresses du châtain, son odeur, le plaisir qu’il lui procurait. Zayn sentit le désir se consumer comme feu de paille quand il se laissa aller, sentant Liam venir au même moment. Le châtain se retira rapidement et se rhabilla. Zayn fit de même, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine, sortit, se regarda dans le miroir. Il se passa un peu d’eau sur le visage. Liam apparut derrière lui.

 

**\- Je vais y aller.**

**\- Hm… Zayn ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Non, rien.**

 

Le Pakistanais se détourna de la glace et sortit des toilettes. Liam continua à regarder la porte, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

 

**\- Je t’aime toujours, abruti.**

 

•

 

**\- Attention, attention…**

**\- Non, Niallou, pas de chatouilles ! Hiiiiiiiiii !**

 

De légers coups furent frappés à la porte.

 

**\- Chut, chut. Oui, c’est qui ?**

**\- C’est Liam.**

**\- J’arrive.**

 

Niall sortit du lit et renfila son pantalon par-dessus son boxer. Marie-Ludivine, elle, mit le tee-shirt de son chéri pour cacher ses sous-vêtements au nouvel arrivant. Elle se renfonça dans les couvertures, jetant un regard surpris à Niall qui haussa les épaules d’incompréhension. Il était deux heures du matin, et il ne savait pas ce que Liam venait faire. L’Irlandais ouvrit la porte.

 

**\- Oh là, c’est quoi cette tête ?! On dirait un zombie !**

**\- Merci pour la comparaison.**

 

Liam rentra dans la chambre.

 

**\- Désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.**

 

Marie-Ludivine lui sourit.

 

**\- Pas grave.**

**\- Et alors, que veux-tu ?**

**\- Est-ce je pourrais te parler… en privé ?**

**\- Je vais me promener.**

 

Marie-Ludivine se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de la chambre après avoir embrassé Niall.

 

**\- Désolé, vraiment.**

 

La jeune fille adressa un faible sourire à Liam et referma la porte.

 

**\- Alors ?**

 

Niall n’avait pas l’air très emballé de devoir laisser sa copine pour discuter avec le châtain.

 

**\- On a… remis le couvert - si je puis dire - avec Zayn…**

**\- Remis le couvert ?**

**\- Ouais, enfin… surtout physiquement. Sentimentalement… c’est le néant total.**

**\- Donc, il t’a bien oublié ?**

**\- Je suppose, oui.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Tu sais que je l’aime encore.**

**\- Tu devrais faire ton deuil toi aussi. Ça ne t’apportera rien de bon. Surtout s’il a tourné la page.**

**\- Je sais. Niall…**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Tu ne diras rien ? A propos de ce qu’il s’est passé.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Je te laisse.**

**\- Ouais.**

 

Liam sortit de la chambre. Marie-Ludivine rentra quelques minutes après.

 

**\- Ouuuuhhh, ma Loutine ! Où en étions-nous ?**

**\- Tu voulais me chatouiller. Espèce de méchant !**

 

Niall attrapa Marie-Ludivine dans ses bras et la porta jusqu’à leur lit.

 

**\- Et si on continuait ?**

**\- Hm…. Non.**

**\- Oh, mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Je veux dormir, là.**

**\- Marmotte.**

**\- T’es pareil j’te rappelle.**

**\- C’est pour ça qu’on s’entend si bien. Tu n’as pas faim ?**

**\- Quel changement de conversation ! En fait, si.**

**\- J’appelle quelqu’un.**

 

•

 

Liam lisait tranquillement un livre, allongé dans son lit. Enfin, il essayait surtout. Ce qu’il s’était passé quelques heures auparavant tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il n’avait pas envie d’une relation physique. Il avait juste accepté la proposition de Zayn pour pouvoir le toucher une nouvelle fois. Pour l’embrasser. Pour lui faire l’amour. Faire comme s’ils étaient encore ensemble l’espace de quelques minutes. Son comportement était stupide. « Je suis pathétique de me raccrocher comme ça. » Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

 

**\- Oui ?**

 

Et il était là, au seuil de la chambre, la sueur coulant sur son front, les yeux grand ouverts comme après un cauchemar. Sa respiration était vive, saccadée.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

 

Liam sortit de son lit et s’approcha de lui.

 

**\- Un cauchemar. Le même depuis l‘accident. Mais là, je n’ai pas mes somnifères pour dormir.**

**\- Tu prends des somnifères ?**

**\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je ne dorme pas de la nuit ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non.**

 

Une hésitation dans le regard. Une bouche qui s’ouvre mais qui ne laisse sortir aucun son. Et enfin, une question. Une question qui retourne le cœur de Liam.

 

**\- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?**


	25. Chapitre 24

**\- Pfouah, je suis littéralement épuisé.**

**\- Moi de même.**

 

Harry se renfonça dans les bras de Louis et ne put s’empêcher d’étouffer un bâillement.

 

**\- Je sens que quand je serai à Holmes Chapel, je vais dormir toute la journée.**

**\- Hm…**

**\- T’as l’air blasé, mon Lou…**

**\- Bah, deux semaines sans te voir, être à plusieurs kilomètres de toi, ça va être dur.**

 

Harry se retourna vers lui.

 

**\- Oh mon bébé…**

**\- Mon bébé ? C’est moi le plus vieux j’te rappelle. Juste comme ça, hein, au cas où tu ne t’en souviendrais pas.**

**\- Viens dans mes bras.**

 

Leur étreinte fut longue. Le départ pour leurs villes natales était programmé au lendemain.

 

**\- Tu n’as pas encore ouvert mon paquet ?**

**\- Non. Il est toujours dans ma poche de manteau. Je ne dois l’ouvrir qu’une fois dans le train, c’est bien ça ?**

**\- Affirmatif.**

**\- Mais c’est quoi ?**

**\- Ca, je ne te le dirai pas.**

**\- Oh, allez…**

**\- Non.**

**\- T’es méchant, tu sais.**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Dis Lou…**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- T’es fatigué ?**

**\- Ben ouais.**

**\- Tu veux pas qu’on fasse un câlin ?**

**\- Hazza, je suis complètement HS et…**

 

Harry le regarda, ses grands yeux verts brillants, son petit sourire sur le visage, celui qui empêchait Louis de réfléchir convenablement. Deux fossettes creusèrent le visage du bouclé quand Louis soupira et lui adressa son plus beau sourire en signe d’assentiment.

 

**\- Ouiiii. Trop bien ! Je t’aime mon Lou.**

**\- Moi aussi, je t’aime Hazza. Mon Hazza rien qu’à moi.**

**\- Rien qu’à toi… ?**

**\- Oui. Pour toujours et à jamais.**

 

Harry se laissa glisser sur le matelas et embrassa Louis avec fougue. Une dernière nuit inoubliable jusqu’aux retrouvailles prévues dans deux semaines.

 

•

 

Liam hésitait. L’envie de prendre Zayn dans ses bras le tiraillait.

 

**\- Je croyais qu’on n’était plus ensemble ?**

 

Il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Le visage du métis se décomposa sous la surprise.

 

**\- Tu m’as laissé, sans explications, avec une simple lettre de rupture. Et tu crois que tout pourrait être comme avant ? Tu te fiches de moi en plus ?!**

 

Il n’avait jamais crié autant, surtout pas sur Zayn. Mais ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Et tant pis s’il réveillait tout le monde.

 

**\- Mais, Liam…**

**\- Je t’aime toujours imbécile ! Et toi, toi, tu fais quoi, hein ?! Tu te pointes comme une fleur, tu me chauffes, on couche ensemble et ensuite, hein ?! C’est quoi notre avenir ?! On couche quand nos pulsions nous démangent et basta ! C’est ça que tu veux ?!**

**\- Liam, je t’en prie…**

**\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**\- Liam…**

 

Zayn se rapprocha du châtain. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Liam la retira, se recula, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

 

**\- Arrête. Arrête tout ça. Ces gestes pour m’avoir une fois de plus. Tu me dégoûte.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Vraiment, ton comportement, tout… tout me dégoûte en toi.**

**\- Mais Liam…**

**\- Tu sais, il y a une seule chose que j’aimerais entendre de ta bouche, une seule. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Et je regretterais ce que j’ai dit.**

 

Zayn le regarda sans vraiment le voir.

 

**\- Zayn, dis-moi que tu m’aimes. Dis-le-moi. Et je serai entièrement à toi.**

**\- Je…**

 

Liam se rapprocha de lui jusqu’à ce que Zayn sente le mur contre son dos.

 

**\- Zayn, je t’aime, moi. Je t’aime. A en crever. Ce soir où tu avais bu, où je t’ai ramené dans ta chambre. Ce soir où tu m’as retenu pour ne pas que je te laisse tout seul. Ce soir-là, j’ai compris. T’étais plus qu’un ami, plus qu’un frère, t’étais devenu ma vie. Tu es ma vie. Mon oxygène. Ce qui m’aide à avancer jour après jour. J’ai besoin de tes sourires, de tes rires, de tes grimaces, de ton odeur, de ta voix… J’ai besoin de toi, Zayn. Ne me laisse pas. Je t’aime.**

 

Il avança son visage vers celui du Pakistanais qui avala difficilement sa salive.

 

**\- Je t’aime, Zayn. Je t’aime. Dis-le-moi, je t’en supplie.**

**\- Liam…**

 

Le Pakistanais le repoussa légèrement. Il se posta près de la porte, appuya sur la poignée.

 

**\- Moi, je ne t’aime plus.**

**\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.**

**\- Notre relation était belle, ça oui, mais elle est terminée. Je ne t’aime plus, Liam. Comprend ça.**

**\- Tu mens.**

**\- Je ne mens pas. C’est toi qui te fais des illusions.**

 

Zayn ouvrit la porte et se prépara à sortir. Liam la referma et lui attrapa le poignet. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

 

**\- Fiche-moi la paix, merde !**

**\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.**

**\- Si, si je le peux. Alors maintenant lâche-moi.**

**\- Mais Zayn…**

**\- Lâche-moi, t’entends ? Lâche-moi !**

**\- Non.**

 

Sa voix était basse, tremblante, mais Zayn entendit distinctement sa supplication.

 

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Non.**

 

Liam releva les yeux. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Zayn en fut horrifié. Il ne voulait pas lui faire tant de mal.

 

**\- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas.**

**\- Liam… Mon ange…**

 

Il s’arrêta, surpris et se traita mentalement d’imbécile. Comment avait-il pu laisser échapper ce mot ? Liam l’agrippa un peu plus et le souleva jusqu’au lit où il le déposa. Il commença à l’embrasser doucement. Zayn tenta vainement de résister, mais le désir et l’amour pour Liam qu’il avait entrepris de cacher ressurgirent. Alors, il oublia tout. Les caresses du châtain étaient légères, douces, aériennes. Ils se déshabillèrent et se retrouvèrent allongés l’un contre l’autre sous les draps.

 

**\- Je t’aime.**

 

Les paroles d’une chanson française que Marie-Ludivine avait chantonné quelques jours auparavant ressurgirent à sa mémoire. « Il y a une question dans « Je t’aime ». Qui demande « Et m’aimes-tu, toi ? » » Il repoussa Liam.

 

**\- Désolé.**

 

Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit sans un regard. Liam ne le retint pas. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues.


	26. Chapitre 25

**\- Alors, on se retrouve dans deux semaines.**

**\- Oui.**

 

Louis prit Harry dans ses bras.

 

**\- Tu vas me manquer.**

**\- Toi aussi.**

 

Harry regarda Louis un long moment.

 

**\- Dis-moi, Lou, on est quel jour aujourd’hui ?**

**\- Le premier février. Pourquoi ?**

 

Un éclair de surprise teinté de tristesse qui passe dans les yeux émeraude.

 

**\- Pour rien.**

 

Après une dernière étreinte, Harry grimpa dans le train et partit s’asseoir. Il chercha son portable dans sa poche et sa main heurta la boîte que Louis lui avait remise. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures, et quand le train commença à s’ébranler, il l’ouvrit. Un simple écrin recouvert de velours crème. Et à l’intérieur, un anneau passé sur une fine chaînette dorée. Un petit mot pour accompagner.

 

_Ceci est un gage de mon amour profond et sincère pour toi. Cette bague représente les cinq années que nous passerons ensemble avant de nous marier. Pour les femmes, on offre de jolies bijoux ouvragés, qu’on leur passe au doigt. Mais pour toi, c’est un anneau en or, passé sur une chaîne que tu pourras porter au cou. C’est bien plus viril, nan ? A l’intérieur, y sont gravées nos initiales. Je tenais à ce que tu l’ouvres aujourd’hui parce que ce 1 er février est un jour spécial. J’aurais préféré te le dire de vive voix, mais ça aurait atténué la surprise et je voulais qu’elle soit complète. Joyeux Anniversaire mon Hazza que j’aime (et qui devient enfin majeur) ♥._

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il attrapa fébrilement son téléphone et composa le numéro de Louis.

 

**\- Lou ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Débrouilles-toi pour passer la deuxième semaine de congé avec moi.**

 

Un rire cristallin à l’autre bout du fil.

 

**\- D’accord, Haz.**

 

• 

 

**\- Let’s go !**

 

Niall passa ses bagages au garde du corps et attrapa la main de Marie-Ludivine.

 

**\- Alors, vous partez où, du coup ?**

**\- La première semaine, chez moi, à Mullingar. Et la deuxième semaine, je vais chez Loutine !**

**\- Super !**

**\- Ouais enfin, la cambrousse du Sud-Ouest avec les vaches autour, je ne sais pas s’il va apprécier. C’est totalement différent de Paris, mon Niallou, hein ?**

**\- Moi, ce qui m’importe, c’est de rencontrer tes parents, ton frère, de profiter de toi et de la campagne ! Le calme, la nature…**

**\- L’odeur de fumier, les paysans qui passent à cinq heures du mat’ devant la maison avec leurs tracteurs… En effet, c’est un beau programme !**

**\- Et au fait, Lulu, il s’appelle comment ton frère ?**

**\- Haha ! Si tu savais… Il s’appelle…**

**\- Niallou, tu le dis, je te prive de bonbons.**

**\- Nan, mais… elle finira bien par te le dire…**

**\- Ah oui, je comprends, l’appel du ventre est le plus fort.**

**\- Tout à fait. Hmm, en plus je vais enfin pouvoir gouter au foie gras périgourdin ! Depuis le temps qu’elle m’en parle…**

**\- Quand je pense que je demandais juste où vous alliez… cette discussion a tournée à une conversation gastronomique.**

 

Le groupe se mit à rire. Marie-Ludivine se tourna vers Zayn.

 

**\- Et toi, Zayn, tu rentres chez toi ?**

**\- Non.**

 

Les sourires disparurent des visages.

 

**\- Tu restes une semaine à Londres… et après tu vas à Bradford ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- T’es fâché avec tes parents ?**

**\- J’ai été viré de chez moi.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Mon père m’a foutu à la porte.**

 

Zayn se retourna vers Liam.

 

**\- A cause d’un magazine. Le truc où on est en couverture avec une magnifique question sur notre « relation ».**

**\- Ah, merde, il l’a vu…**

**\- Tes parents aussi ?**

**\- Ouais… mais… eux ont bien pris la chose.**

**\- Selon ce torchon, quelqu’un leur a dit que j’avais un nouveau tatouage et qu’il signifiait « Liam » en arabe.**

 

Il jeta un bref regard à Marie-Ludivine. Niall réagit au quart de tour.

 

**\- Attends, t’es pas en train d’accuser Loutine, là, j’espère ?!**

**\- J’n’accuse personne, j’me renseigne.**

**\- Zayn, vraiment…**

**\- Niall.**

 

La jeune Française posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’Irlandais pour le calmer.

 

**\- Zayn, si j’avais dit ça, je ne serais pas là avec vous, en ce moment.**

**\- C’est vrai. Pardon, pardon. Pardon d’avoir douté comme ça.**

 

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas grave. C’est la pression.**

**\- Du coup, tu n’as nulle part où aller.**

**\- Non. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais rester dans la chambre d’hôtel que je loue depuis deux semaines.**

**\- Parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu as été viré ?!**

**\- Ben… ouais.**

**\- Non, non, il est hors de question que tu restes seul à Londres.**

**\- Mais je pars avec qui ? Ludivine et toi, vous allez en Irlande, Harry et Louis sont déjà repartis pour Holmes Chapel et Doncaster.**

**\- Ben, tu viens chez moi.**

**\- Non, je ne peux pas accepter.**

**\- J’insiste. On est amis, non ?**

**\- Euh… oui.**

**\- Bon alors, c’est réglé. T’as tes affaires avec toi ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- On va déposer le surplus chez Louis et Harry et ensuite on part à la gare pour Wolverhampton.**

**\- Bah… merci.**

**\- C’est normal.**

 

•

 

**\- Voilà, tu seras bien comme ça.**

 

Le train les avaient déposé à la gare de Wolverhampton il y avait déjà une heure. Les parents de Liam les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Les sœurs du jeune homme n’étaient pas là. Mrs Payne avait jeté un regard inquiet à son mari qui avait monté la valise de Zayn dans la chambre d’ami, jetant de fréquents regards noirs au métis. Liam ferma l’armoire et se retourna vers Zayn.

 

**\- Tout va bien ?**

**\- Oui… Merci encore de m’avoir proposé de venir chez toi.**

**\- De rien. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu, tu sais.**

 

Zayn lui adressa un faible sourire.

 

**\- Bon, je vais dans ma chambre.**

 

Liam se dirigea vers la porte.

 

**\- Tu sais… j’ai une réponse à ta question.**

**\- Quelle question ?**

 

Zayn se leva du lit où il s’était assis et s’approcha de Liam. Ce dernier le regarda, intrigué.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment… tellement désolé de ce que je t’ai fait subir… de t’avoir fait du mal comme ça et…**

**\- Je ne t’en veux pas.**

 

« Menteur. »

 

**\- Laisse-moi finir, s’il te plaît… Je m’en veux de te faire encore du mal comme ça et… Je sais que tes parents sont au courant pour notre relation et pour t’avoir largué… et… si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, ton père m’aurait déjà foutu dehors à grands coups de pieds aux fesses et aurait dégainé sa carabine pour que je parte plus vite… et il aurait raison… mais… cette nuit, j’ai réfléchi et… Ce que je t’ai dit hier soir, c’était… c’était dégueulasse… Puis, je n’en ai rien à foutre maintenant…**

**\- De notre relation ?**

**\- Non, non, pas du tout. De cette lettre… de ce chauffard… Je me rends compte de beaucoup de choses… Et il y en a une toute particulière qui me tient à cœur…**

**\- Oui ?**

 

Ils étaient tellement proches, si proches. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs yeux se dévoraient avidement. Leurs cœurs battaient à l’unisson et menaçaient de s’échapper de leurs poitrines.

 

**\- Liam, je…**

**\- Liam, Zayn, à table !**

**\- On arrive, Maman !**

**\- Je te le dirai plus tard.**

 

Zayn sortit de la chambre, laissant Liam nager dans une totale incompréhension.


	27. Chapitre 26

Il faisait frais ce matin-là quand Liam sortit pour son footing matinal. Il avait besoin de se détendre et de se vider la tête. Il revint pour dix heures, après avoir longtemps couru dans les bois aux alentours de la demeure familiale. Il entra dans sa salle de bains et enleva ses vêtements. Il prit une douche rapide et sortit de la salle d’eau, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il avança dans le couloir et se prépara à entrer dans sa chambre quand la porte de la pièce d’à côté s’ouvrit. Zayn en sortit, pas réveillé, en boxer et débardeur. Quand il vit Liam, il sursauta légèrement et ne put s’empêcher de détailler le torse d’athlète du châtain avant de détourner la tête, gêné. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Liam. Zayn n’était pas si prude d’habitude. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais le métis n’était pas dans son état normal.

 

**\- J’allais aux toilettes.**

**\- Il n’y a pas de problèmes. Tu es ici chez toi.**

 

Zayn se mit à rougir. « Trop mignon ». Liam s’extasiait intérieurement sur la timidité soudaine du Pakistanais. Il mourait d’envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais vu l’état actuel des choses, il ne voulut pas paraître brusque.

 

**\- Je m’habille et… on se rejoint en bas, pour le petit déjeuner ?**

**\- Euh… oui.**

**\- A tout à l’heure.**

**\- A tout à l’heure.**

 

Liam entra enfin dans sa chambre. Il s’adossa à la porte.

 

**\- Mon Dieu, s’il continue à être aussi mignon et à se balader en boxer, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire des câlins. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment faire croire que ce sont des gestes amicaux.**

 

Le jeune homme soupira.

 

**\- Pourquoi c’est si compliqué ?**

 

•

 

**\- Cet après-midi, on sort.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Hm hm. D’habitude, quand on vient c’est pour donner une mini-conférence, faire un petit concert, signer des autographes et basta. Je profite que Zayn soit là pour lui faire visiter la région.**

**\- C’est une bonne idée.**

 

Le repas se termina rapidement et les deux garçons sortirent dans le jardin. Ils marchèrent un bon moment et arrivèrent en haut d’une colline, en plein milieu d’une prairie.

 

**\- C’est ici que je venais me réfugier, quand ça n’allait pas.**

 

Liam se tourna vers Zayn.

 

**\- J’aurais voulu partager cet endroit avec toi, quand on était encore ensemble.**

**\- Liam…**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Je voulais te dire…**

**\- Attends, deux secondes.**

 

Liam sortit son portable de sa poche et finit par décrocher.

 

**\- Allô ? Oui. […] Oui, il est avec moi. […] Mais non, ne t’inquiète pas tout va bien. […] Oui. […] Eh oh ! Arrête de parler ! […] Mais non, mais ça sera mieux par e-mail. […] Mais si, je te rappelle que tu n’es pas sur la même couverture réseau que nous, là. […] Ben, écoutes, si tu veux bouffer tout ton crédit. […] Ah carrément ! C’est ta mère qui va être contente ! […] Non, on n’a rien fait. Je t’assure. […] Oui, à dans deux semaines. Salut.**

**\- C’était ?**

**\- Niall. Il est fou, ce n’est pas possible ! Il m’appelle alors qu’il est en Irlande et qu’il va devoir payer plus cher la conversation. En plus, il était sur le fixe. Je ne te dis pas la tête de sa mère quand elle verra la facture. Même s’il a dit qu’il rembourserait.**

**\- Il n’avait pas son portable ?**

**\- Il a rendu l’âme.**

**\- Ah oui quand même.**

**\- Hm hm. Surtout que Lulu lui a proposé le sien, elle est en illimité en Europe sans payer plus. Mais il ne voulait pas.**

**\- Niall, toujours galant, toujours égal à lui-même.**

**\- Ouais... Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?**

**\- Non. Non, non, rien d’important.**

**\- Menteur.**

**\- Je t’assure… Eh, mais tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Vous allez devoir subir votre pire torture…**

**\- Non, pas les chatouilles, j’t’en supplie. Non ! Ah !**

 

Liam se jeta sur Zayn. Ils riaient à en perdre leurs souffles. Ils finirent par rouler jusqu’en bas de la colline. Haletants, couchés dans l’herbe, ils continuaient à rire à gorge déployée, comme si plus rien n’existait que le moment présent.

 

**\- Ça fait du bien.**

**\- J’n’ai jamais autant ri de ma vie.**

**\- Moi non plus.**

**\- Zayn…**

 

Liam se redressa et approcha son visage de celui du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?**

 

Le métis attrapa le châtain par la nuque et se releva légèrement.

 

**\- Embrasse-moi.**

**\- T’as pas répondu à ma question.**

**\- Embrasse-moi j’te dis.**

 

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme des aimants attirés l’un vers l’autre. Leurs langues se mirent à danser un ballet infernal. Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser un long moment. Liam finit par rompre l’échange.

 

**\- Il se fait tard. Il faut qu’on rentre.**

 

Zayn était perdu. Liam ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

 

 •

 

**\- Tiens, Monsieur-j’oublie-tout-tout-le-temps, je t’amène ton débardeur et un boxer.**

**\- Ah merci. Tu peux rentrer, tu sais.**

 

Liam ouvrit grand la porte et entra dans sa salle de bains. Il déposa les vêtements de Zayn sur un tabouret. Il leva les yeux. « Vision de rêve, mon pote. Retiens-toi. » Zayn était devant le miroir, une simple serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d’eau dévalant encore son torse.

 

**\- Pfff, tu vas attraper froid.**

 

Le châtain attrapa une serviette et entreprit de sécher les cheveux du métis.

 

**\- C’est bon, j’peux le faire tout seul.**

**\- Mais oui, mais oui.**

**\- On dirait un papa poule.**

**\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu’on m’a appelé Daddy Direction ? Hein ?**

 

Zayn se retourna vers Liam qui lâcha la serviette sous l’effet de surprise.

 

**\- Merde, te retournes pas aussi vite, tu me fais peur.**

 

Le Pakistanais continuait de le fixer. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du châtain. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement une nouvelle fois. Liam attrapa Zayn par la taille et le souleva pour le poser sur le meuble, entre les deux lavabos. Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser, cherchant désespérant à combler quelque chose, mais quoi ? Pour Liam, c’était pour tenter peut-être de reconquérir celui qu’il aimait. Mais pour Zayn ? Ils arrêtèrent d’eux-mêmes, continuèrent à se regarder. Liam finit par détourner les yeux. Il se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée.

 

**\- Je te laisse te changer.**

**\- Liam, je t’aime.**

 

Le châtain se retourna, un air de surprise, d’incrédulité complète sur le visage.

 

**\- Quoi ?**

 

Zayn était toujours assis là où il l’avait posé. Il se mordilla la lèvre, releva les yeux, croisa le regard noisette de Liam.

 

**\- Je t’aime toujours, Liam James Payne. Pardonne-moi. En fait… je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer.**


	28. Chapitre 27

Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Zayn sentit le souffle de Liam le percuter de plein fouet. Il se retourna, sentit qu’on le soulevait, qu’on le déposait sur le matelas. Une faible lueur parvint de la lampe de chevet. Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser, doucement, comme une première fois. Leurs gestes étaient lents, mesurés. Pas de précipitation. Liam commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Torse contre torse. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps gagnés par la fièvre du désir qui montait en eux. Tendrement. Liam embrassa le cou de Zayn et commença à descendre tout le long du buste finement sculpté du Pakistanais. Il enleva la serviette du métis, retira son pantalon. Les caresses continuaient, aériennes, légères, douces. Zayn se concentrait sur sa respiration et crispa ses doigts sur le drap, ne voulant pas gémir trop fort. Les parents de Liam étaient en bas et ne se doutaient de rien. Liam continua son escapade vagabonde, traçant de faibles lignes du bout des doigts sur le corps de Zayn qui s’échauffaient lentement. Le Pakistanais le repoussa un peu et se retrouva sur le châtain. Lui aussi aurait le droit à sa part de préliminaires. Il commença sa découverte dans le cou, ne put s’empêcher d’y laisser une marque violette, d’un coup de dents violent qui eut l’air de plaire à Liam, vu le grognement bestial qu’il laissa échapper. Il traça avec ses doigts les abdominaux, laissa sa langue s’amuser un temps. Il arriva bien vite devant le boxer où une bosse enflait déjà, signe avant-coureur de l’excitation de son amant. Allait-il essayer ? Harry lui avait dit que ça n’était pas si terrible, qu’en si prenant bien, il ferait ressentir des sensations nouvelles à Liam.

 

**\- Mon amour ?**

 

Liam avait relevé la tête, s’inquiétant de l’absence de geste. Zayn lui sourit, de ce sourire qui annonçait des choses pas très catholiques. Il enleva le boxer du châtain et approcha sa main de l’objet tant convoité, la laissant glisser sur toute sa longueur. Liam ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un gémissement rauque. Zayn continua sa douce torture, accélérant ses vas-et-viens sur l’attribut du châtain. Il approcha sa bouche, hésita…

 

**\- Tu n’es pas obligé.**

 

Liam l’attira une nouvelle fois à lui et l’embrassa, inversant les rôles, se retrouvant au-dessus du Pakistanais. Il commença à le préparer. La douleur dans son entrejambe le faisait souffrit mais il voulait prendre son temps. Le métis ne voulut pas attendre. Il donna un violent coup de bassin, signe qu’il était prêt, qu’il le voulait maintenant. Le châtain entra doucement en lui, faisant de lents vas-et-viens. Le rythme s’accéléra de plus en plus. Zayn n’arrivait déjà plus à se contenir. Il étouffa ses gémissements dans l’oreiller, cherchait les lèvres de Liam quand il n’en pouvait plus. Le plaisir les amenait au bord du gouffre. Ils se sentirent happés. Zayn échappa un faible cri dans le cou de Liam. Le châtain se vida dans la protection pendant que le métis venait sur son ventre. Le premier se retira rapidement pour laisser le second respirer et s’affala sur le matelas à ses côtés. La fatigue les prit bien vite et ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, haletants, mais heureux.

 

 

Liam s’éveilla le premier. La première image qui emplit sa vue fut celle de Zayn, endormi. Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux.

 

**\- T’es tellement mignon quand tu dors, ma fripouille.**

**\- Je sais.**

 

Liam suspendit son geste. Zayn ouvrit les yeux en souriant.

 

**\- Tu ne dormais pas ?**

**\- Et non, j’étais réveillé depuis bien cinq bonnes minutes.**

**\- Toi…**

**\- Ben quoi ? J’suis une fripouille, nan ? Et puis…**

 

Zayn se rapprocha de Liam.

 

**\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m’avais pas appelé comme ça.**

**\- Oui…**

 

Liam embrassa Zayn.

 

**\- Tu m’as manqué ma fripouille, vraiment. Tu ne pars plus maintenant ?**

**\- Promis.**

 

Liam baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu me le jures ? Tu ne vas pas t’échapper en pleine nuit en me laissant une nouvelle lettre de rupture ?**

**\- Tu me fais si peu confiance que ça ?**

**\- Ce n’est pas ça… mais… on s’est mis ensemble, on s’est séparé une première fois - à cause de moi j’te l’accorde -, …**

**\- C’était ma faute aussi.**

**\- Oui… non ! Non, écoute. On s’est remis ensemble. Tu m’as quitté. On se remet ensemble et… tu vois… j’ai peur que tu t’en ailles une nouvelle fois. Que tout ça ne soit que chimère.**

**\- Liam, je t’aime.**

**\- Je sais mais…**

**\- Je peux te le prouver.**

 

Zayn lui montra son avant-bras droit.

 

**\- Je ne sais pas si tu y as fait attention hier soir. Mais il y a deux semaines, j’ai failli me le faire enlever. Au dernier moment, j’ai pensé à toi, je t’aimais, je te désirais, je te voulais… et… je me suis dit… que peut-être un jour… quand toute cette histoire se serait tassée…**

**\- Cette histoire ?**

**\- Cette lettre… cet accident… tu vois, je n’ai pas été épargné, mais… malgré tout… je t’aime, Liam… et je n’ai pas pu me résoudre à t’oublier.**

 

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler d’elles-mêmes.

 

**\- Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait souffrir. Je comprendrais que tu m’en veuilles. Je me dégoûte de mon comportement égoïste, je n’ai pas pensé à toi et aux conséquences que pourrait entraîner cette rupture. J’ai réfléchi bêtement à ma carrière, sans penser à moi d’abord, à ce que je voulais vraiment. Et c’est toi que je veux, Liam. C’est avec toi que je veux vivre ma vie, malgré le fait que mon père ne me parle plus à cause de ça. C’est avec toi que je veux élever mes enfants. C’est avec toi que je veux vieillir. Je t’aime, mon ange, je t’aime… T’es toute ma vie. Mon quelqu’un rien qu’à moi.**

**\- T’es revenu…**

 

Liam pleurait. Il se leva précipitamment, un drap autour de la taille et fouilla dans sa valise.

 

**\- Ces lettres…**

 

Il posa les trois bouts de papier dans la main de Zayn.

 

**\- Je voulais les jeter… je voulais te les envoyer… je voulais que tu les lises…**

 

Zayn regarda les trois morceaux de feuilles. Les larmes ne s’arrêtaient pas.

 

**\- Oui… je suis revenu… et je te quitterai plus… je te le promets… je te le jure… sur ma vie. Je t’aime.**

**\- Oh, mon amour, je t’aime aussi.**

 

Liam prit Zayn dans ses bras. Tous les deux pleuraient, mais ils étaient heureux.

Le bonheur avait décidé de frapper à la porte de leurs cœurs respectifs et les enfin avait réunis. Et ce, pour toujours.


	29. Chapitre 28

Une semaine avait passé. Le management venait d’annoncer aux garçons qu’ils devraient se retrouver le quatorze février à Paris pour une rencontre avec les fans français. Tous à la même heure en Gare du Nord. Harry était toujours à Holmes Chapel et attendait impatiemment l’arrivée de Louis. Niall et Marie-Ludivine avaient décollé de Mullingar et ne tarderaient pas à arriver à l’aéroport de Bordeaux. Zayn et Liam avaient profité de l’un et de l’autre, sans pour autant annoncer encore aux autres qu’ils s’étaient remis ensemble. Le père du châtain s’était montré beaucoup plus gentil avec le métis quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Tout allait bien.

Ce matin-là, Liam s’était levé aux aurores et était sorti sans bruit de sa chambre où Zayn dormait encore. Il avait pris une douche rapide, s’était habillé et était descendu dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner. Il lui avait annoncé qu’il partait pour la matinée quelque part et qu’il ne faudrait pas l’attendre pour le repas de midi. Son père était déjà au travail. Il avait pris ses clés, s’était engouffré dans le taxi qu’il avait commandé et était arrivé pile à l’heure pour le train.

Et il était là, maintenant, à dix heures du matin, devant la maison familiale de Zayn, attendant que quelqu’un vienne lui ouvrir. Il finit par entendre des pas derrière la porte, une clé qui se tourne et le battant en bois s’ouvrit, pour laisser le passage au père du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Bonjour.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

**\- Vous parler.**

**\- Je n’ai rien à vous dire.**

**\- Mais moi si. Je peux ?**

 

Yaser Malik lui fit signe d’entrer.

 

 •

 

L’avion venait de se poser. Niall récupéra leurs bagages et les posa à côté de lui. Il s’assit sur un banc et ouvrit le magazine qu’il avait acheté à l’aéroport de Mullingar. Il avait entraperçu un article sur le groupe. Après de longues recherches - il n’aimait pas s’aider du sommaire -, il finit par trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Un petit encadré relatant le retour sur scène de Zayn. Et ce qu’il s’était passé ensuite, dans les coulisses. Niall ouvrit de grands yeux.

 

« Si l’on en croit une source sûre, Zayn et Liam se seraient apparemment retrouvés « charnellement » dans les toilettes des coulisses - vu les bruits qui en sortaient. Malgré une relation sentimentale apparemment en pause, les relations physiques ne seraient pas à prendre en compte. Et Zayn… »

 

**\- Putain de merde.**

 

L’Irlandais n’avait pu s’empêcher de lâcher un juron qui ne plut pas vraiment à la vieille dame - malheureusement anglophone - qui passa devant lui. Il lui jeta un regard désolée et sourit. Il était trop tôt pour qu’il y ait des gens qui le reconnaissent et personne, pas même le management, ne savait qu’il passait cette deuxième semaine avec sa petite-amie en France. Seuls les garçons étaient au courant, alors il ne risquait rien. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents bien alignées et son appareil dentaire transparent. Malgré le fait qu’il ait juré à Marie-Ludivine qu’il ne changerait rien à son physique, les propos acerbes des groupies avaient eu raison de lui. Il soupira et jeta le magazine dans une poubelle après avoir déchiré l’article en plusieurs morceaux. Depuis plusieurs jours, un mauvais pressentiments l’animait. Il y avait une taupe dans l’équipe qui s’occupait d’eux. Une personne qui avait appris aux médias que Zayn et Liam entretenaient peut-être plus qu’une simple amitié, que le Pakistanais portait un nouveau tatouage en arabe - le prénom du châtain - et que les deux avaient fait l’amour au retour de Zayn sur scène après le concert.

Il vit sa petite-amie revenir vers lui après avoir raccroché son téléphone portable.

 

**\- Pierre ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

 

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Niall vit arriver le grand-frère de Marie-Ludivine. Un peu plus grand que l’Irlandais, il avait aussi un an de plus que lui – dix-neuf ans, donc. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncé presque noirs, courts, légèrement ondulés comme ceux de sa sœur. Ses yeux bruns chocolat devenaient quelquefois sombres selon sa position par rapport à la lumière. Marie-Ludivine lui sauta dans les bras. Niall vint lui serrer la main. Le grand-frère de sa chérie lui offrit un mince sourire en signe de bienvenue. Il n’avait pas l’air très sociable. Mais qu’importe, Niall était très heureux de le rencontrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du jeune homme, une petite Clio blanche, piteuse, et y grimpèrent. Ils avaient une heure et demie de route jusqu’au petit village natal de Marie-Ludivine.

 

•

 

La sonnerie retentit. Harry sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, à moitié réveillé, se demandant quel était l’abruti qui sonnait aussi tôt. Il ouvrit la porte et se sentit projeté contre le mur du couloir. La porte se referma avec fracas.

 

**\- Louis ?**

**\- Oh putain, Haz, tu m’as manqué.**

**\- Ça se voit… enfin, ça se sent surtout.**

**\- Pas de propos graveleux, je te prie.**

**\- Ce n’est pas moi qui bande, là.**

**\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à me suivre.**

 

Le mécheux attrapa Harry et le porta sur son épaule.

 

**\- Attends, attends !**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- On va dans ma chambre. Ok, mes parents ont bien pris la chose, les tiens aussi. Mais ça m’étonnerait que tes parents soient très heureux que les miens les appellent pour leur dire qu’on s’est envoyé en l’air sur le canapé familial.**

**\- Mouais, t’as raison.**

**\- Déjà pose-moi par terre, je n’ai pas envie que tu te fasses mal.**

**\- Tu n’es pas lourd.**

**\- Là n’est pas la question ! Allez, come on beau gosse !**

 

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et rentrèrent dans la chambre d’Harry. Louis commençait déjà à le déshabiller.

 

**\- Mais attends !**

**\- Mais quoi encore ?!**

**\- Je ferme ma porte à clé… va fermer les rideaux, toi !**

**\- Oh, t’as peur qu’on nous voit ?**

**\- Fais ce que je te dis, allez !**

 

Louis ferma les rideaux d’un coup sec et se jeta une nouvelle fois sur Harry. Il poussa le bouclé sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Harry l’aida à enlever sa marinière qu’il envoya valdinguer à l’autre bout de la pièce pendant que Louis lui arrachait presque son tee-shirt et son jean.

 

**\- Bah dis donc, t’es pressé.**

**\- Une semaine, c’est dur.**

 

Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser, d’abord doucement, puis de plus en plus sauvagement. Harry déboutonna le pantalon de Louis et le jeta sur la tapis. Le mécheux put enfin commencer ses caresses. Il s’attarda dans le cou du bouclé, laissant la marque bien nette d’un suçon et commença à mordiller son torse arrachant de faibles gémissements à son petit ami. Il arriva bien vite devant le boxer du plus jeune qu’il jeta à travers la pièce. Il commença ses vas-et-viens sur son attribut et y passa sa langue.

 

**\- Putain… Louis…**

 

Ledit Louis finit par se redresser un grand sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Il passa les jambes d’Harry autour de ses hanches et se baissa pour l’embrasser encore une fois, lui mordillant la lèvre au passage. D’un vigoureux coup de bassin, il entra en lui. Harry retint à grand peine un gémissement.

 

**\- Mon Haz… j’espère que… ta chambre est insonorisée… parce que sinon… tes voisins vont savoir ce que nous faisons… en ce moment-même… Et crois-moi… je n’ai pas l’intention… de me retenir…**

 

Louis commença ses vas-et-viens, d‘abord longs et doux, puis de plus en plus courts et de plus en plus brusques. Harry hurlait déjà son plaisir. Le plus vieux se pencha et laissa le bouclé s’accrocher à ses épaules. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu’à ce que l’orgasme le prenne de plein fouet. Il se laissa aller, le visage posé dans le cou d’Harry pendant que ce dernier venait sur son ventre. Louis se retira et tomba à côté du plus jeune, respirant avec difficulté.

 

**\- Ah ouais… et ben… ça s’est vu… que ça faisait une semaine que… tu ne m’avais… pas touché…**

 

Louis se redressa et se remit à califourchon sur Harry.

 

**\- Deuxième round ?**

 

•

 

Zayn attendait Liam dehors. Il avait été surpris de ne pas voir son amoureux au réveil. Mrs Payne lui avait dit qu’il était parti quelque part, mais qu’il n’avait pas dit où. Il reviendrait dans l’après-midi. Malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les nuages, l’atmosphère ne se réchauffait pas. Le Pakistanais était emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe autour du cou, un bonnet sur sa tête.

 

**\- Pff… Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fout ?**

 

Il faisait les cent pas pour se donner un peu de chaleur mais ça ne marchait pas. Il n’allait pas tarder à se choper un rhume. Il renifla, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour guetter un éventuel point au bout de la route, mais rien.

 

**\- Allez, mon ange, dépêche-toi.**

 

Malgré les propositions de la mère de Liam de rentrer et de l’attendre à l’intérieur au chaud, il avait refusé. Il préférait le voir arriver au lieu de se ronger les sangs dans le salon. Il voulait savoir dès son arrivée où est-ce qu’il s’était rendu. Un courant d’air passa sous son manteau et le fit encore plus frissonner.

 

**\- Putain, Liam James Payne, bouge ton cul, j’ai froid !**

 

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, laissant s’échapper un mince filet de vapeur de sa bouche, sa « supplication » n’ayant pas créé de miracle. Le taxi n’apparaissait pas. Liam non plus. Il se mit à marcher plus vite, fouilla dans ses poches.

 

**\- Et merde… c’est vrai…**

 

Il ressortit une main vide, se rappelant qu’il ne fumait plus depuis presque deux mois.

 

**\- Je ne peux même pas me réchauffer…**

 

Il continua sa marche silencieuse, grommelant tous les jurons les plus horribles qu’il connaissait.

 

**\- Mr Malik ?**

 

Il se retourna. Une jeune fille le regardait.

 

**\- Zayn Malik ? Le chanteur des One Direction ?**

**\- Oui, c’est moi.**

 

Ce devait être une fan. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Mais chose surprenante, la jeune fille fondit en larmes, des sanglots faisant tressaillir son dos. « Et merde, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore ?! » Il s’approcha d’elle. Elle était plus petite que lui, toute frêle, engoncée dans un manteau dix fois trop grand, ses grands yeux brillants le fixant quelquefois, revenant se perdre dans ses petites mains à d’autres instants.

 

**\- Euh… ça va ?**

**\- Oh… je suis tellement désolée…**

**\- Désolée ?**

**\- Pour votre accident.**

**\- Ah, ça…**

 

Zayn lui releva le menton et lui adressa un petit sourire confiant.

 

**\- Tu sais, je m’en suis remis, hein ? Regarde, je marche comme avant.**

 

Il fit quelques pas sans hésitation.

 

**\- Bon, ma main gauche fait quelquefois encore des siennes, mais je suis confiant vis-à-vis de sa guérison. Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas.**

 

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

 

**\- Ah… mais…**

 

Zayn jeta des regards à droite et à gauche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Liam n’était pas là pour l’aider.

 

**\- Euh… mais… pourquoi… pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**\- Je suis tellement désolée… C’est ma faute…**

**\- Mais non, mais non, mais…**

**\- Mais si…**

 

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

 

**\- C’est moi…**

**\- C’est toi ?**

 

Zayn ne comprenait pas. La jeune fille commença à se tordre les mains de désespoir. Elle releva la tête, croisa le regard intrigué du métis.

 

**\- C’est moi qui vous ait envoyé cette lettre de menace.**


	30. Chapitre 29

Un choc. Voilà ce qu’il venait de se passer. Un choc terrible. La peur revint s’infiltrer dans chacune de ses veines, distillant son poison à chaque endroit, l’empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle était là, elle, toute petite, sanglotant des excuses. Mais il ne la voyait déjà plus. Les mots de la lettre lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses mots qui l’avaient terrorisé des nuits entières. Elle, si fragile face à lui, elle lui faisait peur. Il avait peur d’elle malgré sa taille frêle. Ses mains cherchèrent un point d’appui sur le muret derrière lui. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur dur et froid et tomba assis dans l’herbe fraîche du matin où s’amoncelaient encore quelques gouttes de rosée. Liam n’était toujours pas là. Il était seul. Seul face à elle, toujours debout.

 

**\- Pourquoi ?**

 

Sa voix avait tremblé, elle flanchait légèrement, s’accrochant à ses dernières forces, grimpant à la fin dans les aigus. La jeune fille renifla, s’assit à ses côté, ni trop près, ni trop loin, par respect. Elle tritura ses doigts quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité au Pakistanais et enfin, elle parla.

 

**\- En fait, je vous ai découvert un peu après XFactor, avec ma meilleure amie. On partageait de nombreuses choses depuis toutes petites. En quelques mois, je suis devenue fan de votre musique, de vos personnalités, de votre groupe. Mais elle… elle avait déjà tout foutu en l’air.**

 

Sa voix se fit plus basse, plus fragile.

 

**\- Tout à coup, dans le groupe, elle n’aimait plus personne, sauf vous. Elle n’accordait plus aucune importance aux autres. Et quand on parlait des One Direction, elle prenait un malin plaisir à descendre en flèche Liam, Louis, Harry et Niall et à vous monter sur un piédestal. Selon elle, vous étiez le seul méritant, capable de faire une carrière solo sans « quatre autres imbéciles qui ne savent pas chanter ». J’étais dévastée de voir ce qu’elle était devenue. Vous étiez son « homme idéal ». Vous aviez un physique de rêve qui la rendait folle. J’ai commencé à vous détester. J’étais en train de perdre ma meilleure amie. Elle n’était plus fan, elle était…**

**\- Une _groupie_.**

 

Elle le regarda, perplexe.

 

**\- Oui, c’est… un homonyme français pour désigner ce genre de fan prête à tout pour un seul chanteur, enfin…**

 

Il y eut un silence. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, continua.

 

**\- Alors, de rage, de colère, je vous ai écrit cette lettre. J’y ai mis toute ma rancœur, tout ce qui pouvait peut-être… j’imaginais… peut-être que vous le feriez… peut-être que vous quitteriez le groupe… alors que je vous aimais autant que les autres… je voulais la préserver… mais…**

**\- Va-t’en.**

 

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Zayn continuait à regarder un point fixe devant lui.

 

**\- Va-t’en, s’il te plaît.**

 

Alors, elle se leva, frêle face au vent. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, puis finir par partir en courant, ne regardant pas derrière elle. Il la vit partir et quand elle ne fut plus qu’un point à l’horizon, il laissa ses larmes couler. Le cauchemar recommençait. Rien n’était fini. Il pouvait lui pardonner, mais c’était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Un faible souffle sortit de sa bouche, une supplication.

 

**\- Liam… s’il te plaît… reviens vite.**

 

•

 

**\- Je suis sûr et certain que Zayn et Liam ne l’ont jamais fait autant.**

 

Louis s’affala sur le matelas. Harry posa sa tête sur son torse.

 

**\- Je confirme. Attends…**

 

Harry attrapa son portable qui sonnait sur la table de nuit.

 

**\- Allô ? […] Oui. […] Oui, Louis est bien arrivé. […] Dans une heure ? Ok. […] Salut.**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Ma mère. Ils reviennent dans une heure.**

**\- Ok.**

 

Harry se prépara à se ré-allonger.

 

**\- Attends.**

 

Louis attrapa la bague qui pendait au bout de la chaîne dorée passée au cou du bouclé.

 

**\- Tu la portes ?**

**\- Ben évidemment. T’étais tellement pressé que tu ne l’as même pas remarqué.**

 

Harry se posa à côté de Louis et rabattit les couvertures sur eux. Il nicha sa tête au creux de son cou.

 

**\- Dis ?**

**\- Hm ?**

 

Louis se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

 

**\- Comment tu l’imagines, notre mariage ?**

**\- Un truc simple. T’sais… les garçons, Simon, Lulu, nos parents, nos sœurs…**

**\- Et après ?**

**\- Tu porteras de beaux costumes…**

**\- Et n’oublie pas ton nœud papillon !**

**\- Bien sûr, le nœud papillon… Et toi n’oublies pas tes bretelles sous ton costume !**

**\- Bien entendu. Et le repas ?**

**\- Quelque chose de simple. Presque comme un repas d’amis.**

**\- Hm. Par contre vu qu’on ne dépensera pas beaucoup pour le mariage, la nuit de noces sera exceptionnelle !**

**\- Tu m’emmènes où ?**

**\- C’est-un-se-cret.**

**\- Allez, Loulou…**

**\- En fait, je ne sais pas. J’ai encore cinq ans pour réfléchir…**

**\- Hâte-toi, parce que cinq ans, ça peut vite passer.**

 

•

 

**\- Et ton frère ?**

**\- Pierre reste à la maison.**

**\- Il ne nous accompagnera pas jusqu’à la gare ?**

**\- Tu sais bien qu’il n’est pas très sociable.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je suppose que c’est à cause de nos parents.**

 

Niall et Marie-Ludivine était assis sur le canapé du salon familial des Delmas. La jeune fille avait posé sa tête sur l’épaule de l’Irlandais.

 

**\- Tu sais… vu que c’est l’aîné… il doit montrer le bon exemple, faire des études prestigieuses, se trouver un travail qui rapporte beaucoup. Pierre n’est pas de ces gens-là. Il est plutôt… artiste. Il aime beaucoup la photographie.**

**\- Mais tes parents voulaient un truc qui claque.**

**\- Ils lui ont payé sa première année de droit dans un prestigieux établissement bordelais. Mais il a échoué au premier semestre. Il a préféré quitter l’école.**

**\- Et maintenant, il fait quoi ?**

**\- Il bosse dans une petite épicerie pour rembourser mes parents et en attendant de trouver une école de photo qui puisse le prendre.**

**\- Moi, je pourrai lui payer son école et même une très bonne.**

**\- Niallou, t’es pas sérieux ?**

**\- On ne peut plus sérieux.**

**\- Je vais lui en parler, alors.**

**\- Ah ben, oui, sinon c’est moi qui le ferait.**

 

La sonnette retentit. Le grand-frère de Marie-Ludivine descendit les escaliers.

 

**\- J’y vais.**

 

Sa sœur se posta à l’entrée du salon pour le voir ouvrir la porte à une nouvelle factrice. Niall la suivit.

 

**\- Bonjour, je viens pour une lettre au nom de Pierre-André Delmas.**

 

L’Irlandais vit le jeune homme se raidir à l’évocation de son véritable prénom.

 

**\- Oui, c’est moi.**

 

La femme le regarda de haut en bas, intriguée.

 

**\- Vous êtes M. Delmas Pierre-André ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Devant l’absence de réaction, le brun explosa.

 

**\- Quoi ?! Vous n’avez jamais vu un jeune porter un prénom de vieux ?!**

**\- Pierre-André, qui est-ce ?**

 

Marie-Ludivine soupira quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère.

 

**\- Putain… Bon, je signe où ?**

**\- Euh… ici.**

**\- Voilà.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- De rien.**

 

Il attrapa la lettre, l’ouvrit, la lut en diagonale.

 

**\- Fais chier.**

 

Il la jeta à la poubelle, avant de croiser sa mère qui venait à sa rencontre.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ?**

**\- Rien qui puisse t’intéresser.**

**\- Pierre-André…**

**\- Mais quoi ?! C’était une lettre de refus pour une école, tu veux savoir ?! Je n’ai pas assez de fric pour y aller et les Bourses refusent de m’aider alors voilà !**

**\- Moi, je peux t’aider.**

 

Trois visages se retournèrent vers Niall.

 

**\- Pourquoi tu voudrais m’aider ?**

**\- Oh, c’est formidable Niall. Pierre-André dis-lui…**

**\- Mais arrête avec ce prénom ! Arrête !**

**\- Mais…**

 

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le blond.

 

**\- Je vais réfléchir.**

 

•

 

La fraîcheur le prit de plein fouet. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

 

**\- Et bien… je vais y aller.**

**\- Faites attention à vous.**

 

Liam sourit. Il avait passé la matinée à parler au père de Zayn. Il ne savait pas s’il était arrivé à quelque chose, mais l’homme s’était montré plus réceptif, moins sur la défensive. Bien sûr, savoir que le nom de Malik ne serait pas perpétré de son côté l’avait attristé, mais il s’était rendu compte que le bonheur de son fils était la meilleure chose qu’il puisse souhaiter. Il avait patiemment écouté les arguments de Liam défendant avec hargne celui qu’il aimait d’un amour indéfectible. Le père du métis lui avait proposé de manger avec lui. Sa femme et ses filles étaient absentes pour la journée. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et Yaser Malik avait découvert que Liam Payne était une personne ouverte d’esprit et très compréhensive. Par rapport à son mal-être, à ses peurs concernant les diverses réactions de sa famille musulmane sur l’homosexualité de son fils. Il avait tout compris. Un jeune homme intelligent. Qui saurait s’occuper de Zayn et le rendre heureux. C’est en pensant cela qu’il s’approcha de Liam, posa une main sur son épaule.

 

**\- Je ne vous promets rien mais… je vais faire des efforts. Accepter ses choix, le laisser faire sa vie comme il l’entend. Et lui pardonner, un jour.**


	31. Chapitre 30

**\- Et celle-ci ?**

**\- Trop chère.**

**\- Tu m’énerves. Vraiment. Je te la paye ton école, alors profite.**

**\- De toute façon, elle est à Paris. Comment tu veux que je me paye un studio là-bas. T’as vu les prix ?**

**\- Je te paye aussi le studio.**

**\- Ça c’est hors de question.**

**\- Bon, M. Pierre-André Delmas, vous allez arrêter de me casser les pieds. Je vous vole votre sœur, c’est la moindre des choses que je vous paye votre école et votre studio. Et c’est définitif, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.**

**\- T’es borné en plus.**

**\- J’ne suis pas Irlandais pour rien.**

 

Marie-Ludivine ne put s’empêcher de rire en voyant Pierre et Niall se disputer gentiment à propos du futur de son frère. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu sourire comme ça. « Comme quoi, Niall peut amener de la bonne humeur à n’importe qui. »

 

**\- Bon, alors… et celle-là ?**

**\- On ne peut pas prendre plus près ?**

**\- Non, c’est à Paris qu’il y a les meilleures…**

 

Niall s’arrêta quand il vit que le brun ne l’écoutait plus. Il regardait son portable, devant certainement lire un SMS qui le laissait perplexe.

 

**\- « Un SMS vient d’arriver, j’ai dix-huit ans. Envolée ma virginité, j’suis plus un enfant. »**

**\- Tais-toi Ludivine.**

**\- Vas happenin’ Mister Delmas ?**

**\- C’est rien.**

 

Marie-Ludivine se leva et jeta un regard au portable de son frère.

 

**\- Oui, ce n’est rien en effet. Bon, Banana, réponds-lui maintenant, au lieu de faire tes simagrées.**

**\- Comment tu m’as appelé, là ?**

**\- Banana. Quoi ? Tu préfères que je t’appelle Pierre-André ?**

**\- Sans façon, merci.**

**\- Allez, réponds.**

**\- Non, mais non.**

**\- Ah, t’es chiant. Donne.**

**\- Non ! Mais… rends-moi mon portable !**

 

Niall suivait l’échange entre le frère et la sœur sans rien comprendre.

 

**\- Et voilà.**

**\- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu l’as envoyé ?!**

**\- Si. « On se retrouve à dix-huit heures devant le cinéma. »**

 

La jeune fille lui rendit son portable tout sourire. Elle s’arrêta néanmoins en le menaçant du doigt.

 

**\- T’as intérêt à y aller.**

**\- De quoi vous parlez ?**

**\- Pierre a rencontré une jolie fille qui lui plaît. Elle a son âge, elle fait des études d’art et elle s’appelle Na-ta-cha.**

**\- Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ma vie à ton mec.**

**\- Vu qu’il va faire partie de la famille dans quelques années, je fais ce que je veux.**

**\- Tu n’es pas sérieuse ?**

**\- T’as qu’à lui demander.**

 

Pierre se retourna vers Niall.

 

**\- C’est vrai que… ?**

**\- Ben oui. J’aime Loutine, je sais qu’elle est la femme de ma vie, donc…**

**\- Loutine ? C’est quoi ce surnom ?**

**\- Oh ça va, Banana, calme ta joie.**

**\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! T’es vraiment une chieuse Marie-Ludivine.**

**\- J’te retourne le compliment Pierre-André.**

**\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça.**

**\- Toi aussi arrête.**

 

Devant l’absence de réaction de son frère, Marie-Ludivine se mit à sautiller partout.

 

**\- Ah ah ! Je t’ai eu André ! Je t’ai !**

**\- Arrête avec ce prénom !**

**\- Oh calmos André !**

**\- Ludivine…**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- T’es vraiment…**

**\- Ta sœur chérie que t’aime, hein ? Oh, Natacha, t’as répondu ! Alors ?**

**\- Alors quoi ? Ça ne te regarde pas.**

**\- Tout me regarde Banana. Donne ton portable.**

**\- Non.**

**\- Niallou chou, Pierre déteste les chatouilles dans le cou.**

**\- Dans ce cas…**

 

Le blond se retourna vers le brun qui se leva.

 

**\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi. Solidarité masculine, mec ?**

**\- Non, désolé, j’aime trop Loutine pour ça.**

 

Marie-Ludivine profita de cet instant d’inattention pour chiper le portable de son frère.

 

**\- Alors, alors… « Ok, à ce soir. » C’est trop mignon ! Bon, t’as intérêt à m’annoncer après le ciné que tu l’as embrassée, sinon ça va pas le faire. Ça fait quand même des mois que tu lui cours après, donc bon… Au fait…**

 

Elle se pencha à l’oreille de son frère.

 

**\- Elle sait que tu t’appelles pas juste « Pierre » mais « Pierre-André » ?**

 

Pour toute réponse, elle vit son frère poser sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

 

**\- Ok, d’accord… Et tu comptes lui dire quand ? Au moment où vous passerez à l’acte ?**

**\- Tu peux éviter de parler de choses aussi privées devant Niall ?**

**\- Je ne lui cache rien.**

**\- J’vois ça. Mais moi, j’aimerais garder un peu d’intimité.**

**\- A tes ordres, André !**

**\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça !**

 

•

 

En descendant du taxi, Liam eut l’impression d’avoir accompli un travail de titan. Il était totalement épuisé mais avait hâte de retrouver Zayn et de lui raconter la discussion qu’il avait eue avec son père. Discussion qui s’était soldée par une victoire. Il grimpa les marches du perron et entra directement dans le salon réchauffé où il pensait trouver Zayn sur le canapé, assis en train de l’attendre. Ce fut sa mère qui l’accueillit, inquiète. Un mauvais pressentiment traversa tout à coup Liam.

 

**\- Où est Zayn ?**

**\- Dans ta chambre. Il a refusé de m’ouvrir. Je l’ai laissé, il n’avait pas l’air bien.**

 

Liam commença à monter les marches.

 

**\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ?**

**\- Je l’ai vu avec une fille tout à l’heure. Quand elle est partie, il était complètement sonné.**

 

Il arriva seul devant la pièce. Il frappa à la porte.

 

**\- Zayn, c’est moi, c’est Liam.**

 

Le battant de bois s’ouvrit pour laisser place au métis, l’ai complètement hagard. Liam rentra et referma derrière lui.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?**

 

Zayn se rassit sur le lit. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne parlait pas.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

**\- Elle est venue.**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Celle qui m’a envoyé la lettre de menace.**

 

•

 

**\- C’est mort, je ne vais pas là-bas.**

**\- T’es obligé, je paye pour toi, j’te rappelle.**

**\- Oh allez, bouge tes fesses, André, on va en parler aux parents.**

 

Marie-Ludivine attrapa le bras de son frère et le tira en dehors du salon.

 

**\- Je reviens Niallou.**

**\- Oui.**

 

Niall regarda autour de lui. Une étagère de disques attira son attention. Il s’en approcha et se mit à rire quand il vit le nombre de CD de Goldman qui remplissait l’étagère.

 

**\- C’est vrai, leurs parents sont fans. Loutine et Pierre ont grandi avec cette musique.**

 

Il regarda chaque boîtier, la liste des diverses chansons. Une attira son attention. « Il changeait la vie ». Il ouvrit la boîte et inséra le CD dans la chaîne hifi. On ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il pianota sur les touches pour arriver au morceau. Les premières notes de l’intro lui plurent tout de suite. Il se mit à danser, riant, s’enivrant de ce si belle chanson. Il attrapa le livret et tenta tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les paroles. Le dernier couplet arriva bien vite, et Niall s’arrêta tout à coup quand il comprit les paroles.

 

_C’était un p’tit bonhomme, rien qu’un tout p’tit bonhomme_

_Malhabile et rêveur, un peu loupé en somme_

_Se croyait inutile, banni des autres hommes_

_Il pleurait sur son saxophone_

_Il y mit tant de temps, de larmes et de douleur_

_Les rêves de sa vie, les prisons de son cœur_

_Et loin des beaux discours, dans grandes théories_

_Inspiré joue après jour de son souffle et de ses cris_

_Il changeait la vie_

 

Il s’y voyait, dans ce petit bonhomme qui pleurait sur son saxophone, banni des autres hommes. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

 

**\- Niallou ?**

 

Il se retourna. Elle était là, un air inquiet sur le visage. Ses boucles brunes flottaient autour de son visage. Ses quelques taches de rousseur et ses yeux bleus-gris, où passait une myriade d’autres couleurs la rendait belle, inexorablement. Il y avait son frère juste derrière elle, mais il n’y fit pas attention. Il s’essuya les yeux, s’approcha d’elle. En fait, sa Loutine, en un sens, elle était tout ce qu’il avait de plus cher avec les gars et sa famille. Il posa une main sur ses hanches et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Il prit son inspiration et lui fit la plus belle déclaration qui soit.

 

**\- En fait, je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ça. Je le disais sans penser à la portée de mes mots. Le jour où tu es arrivée dans ma vie j’étais au bord du gouffre. Il y avait toujours des « fans » qui ne m’aimaient pas. Vois-tu, quand j’ai croisé ton regard et que j’ai aperçu ton sourire, je me suis dit que c’était toi. Celle qu’il me fallait. J’ai longtemps attendu, longtemps patienté, mais maintenant j’ai trouvé ma princesse. Et c’est toi.**

**\- Niall…**

 

Quand elle était trop émue, elle ne disait plus que son prénom. Il continuait à la regarder, sans s’en lasser. Elle détourna les yeux, devint rouge pivoine. Elle n’était pas habituée à ce genre de déclaration. Sortir avec Niall Horan. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait ri nerveusement, se serait cachée pour ne pas qu’on voit ses larmes. Parce qu’elle pensait qu’elle ne rencontrerait jamais ce petit Irlandais qui l’avait fait craquer le jour de son audition. Elle, qui l’avait rencontré la première fois dans un aéroport de Londres. Elle, qui s’était retournée quand elle avait senti un ballon cogner ses jambes. Elle, qui avait commencé à râler, à sortir quelques injures tout en se retournant. Elle, qui l’avait reconnu, s’excusant du mieux qu’il pouvait, un petit sourire sur le visage, son sourire imparfait comme elle l’aimait. Elle, qui s’était excusée du mieux qu’elle pouvait, honteuse d’avoir crié sur lui. Elle, qui s’était enfuie. Eux, qui s’étaient revus, par hasard. Connaissances, amis puis amants. Elle avait toujours été là, guettant un coup de fil inquiétant, lui souriant toujours, cherchant à lui remonter le moral, lui proposant des gâteaux à tout va. Elle, Marie-Ludivine Delmas, sa Loutine, sa quelqu’un rien qu’à lui. Une petite française de 18 ans qui suivait des études de journalisme. Celle qu’il aimait éperdument. Il l’avait trouvée.

Quand leurs yeux se recroisèrent, ils se sourirent mutuellement. Un « Je t’aime » silencieux que chacun envoyait à l’autre. Quand Niall sentit la main de Pierre se poser sur son épaule, il eut peur que le brun décide de gâcher le moment. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Une simple phrase, avant de les laisser seuls.

 

**\- Alors… bienvenue dans la famille, Niall.**

 

•

 

Liam prit Zayn dans ses bras. Il sentit quelques larmes couler dans son cou.

 

**\- Mais… quand ?**

**\- Une heure peut-être, je sais plus… Tu vois, j’avais envie de lui pardonner, mais j’avais trop peur…**

**\- Chut... Je suis là maintenant, d’accord ?**

 

Zayn s’agrippa un peu plus à lui. Liam le fit asseoir sur le lit et le rejoignit enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

 

**\- Je suis là, tout va bien.**

**\- Où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?**

 

Il ne pensait pas que la question arriverait si vite.

 

**\- J’étais… Je suis allé voir ton père.**

 

Zayn se releva vivement. Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard tandis que ses yeux s’écarquillaient sous la surprise. Il se recula, empêchant Liam de le rattraper par le poignet.

 

**\- Tu as quoi ?**

 

•

 

Harry farfouillait dans ses affaires, en quête de vêtements potables à mettre pour rester chez lui. Il aurait préféré rester nu, mais il n’était pas sûr que ses parents soient ravis. Louis regardait des magazines, d’un œil distrait. Il lâcha tout à coup le verre d’eau qu’il avait à la main.

 

**\- Merde ! Je suis désolé.**

**\- Ça va, ce n’est qu’un verre.**

 

Harry se baissa et ramassa les bouts de verre.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans ce magazine pour que tu lâches ton verre comme ça ?**

**\- Regarde.**

 

Louis lui passa le magazine. Harry écarquilla les yeux sous l’effet de la surprise.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que… ?**

 

Louis pianotait déjà sur son portable. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, Niall décrocha.

 

**\- Niall ? On a un problème.**

 

_SCOOP EXCLUSIF : ZAYN MALIK ET LIAM PAYNE DES ONE DIRECTION SE SERAIENT REMIS ENSEMBLES (et Zayn craquerait déjà) !_

_Malgré quelques problèmes, la bromance Ziam a l’air de bien marcher. Mais, selon une source sûre, tandis que Liam allait rendre visite au père de Zayn pour lui parler de leur relation (et peut-être plus ?), ce dernier recevait la visite d’une jeune fille à qui il a parlé un long moment devant la maison des Payne où il a trouvé refuge. Rappelons que son père l’avait mis à la porte il y a quelques semaines du fait de sa probable homosexualité. Alors qu’en serait-il ? Personne ne le sait._

_Mais l’on chuchote activement que pour les autres One Direction, tout irait pour le mieux. Niall Horan, le mal-aimé, aurait trouvé le grand amour dans les bras d’une jeune française quelconque avec un prénom stupide. Quand à Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, un projet de mariage serait en cours. Oui, un mariage ! Somme toute que le duo inséparable serait en fait un couple depuis belle lurette ! Comment vont réagir les fans face à tout cela ? Les One Direction ne vont-ils pas être lâchés après toutes ces révélations ? Rappelons que s’il compte de nombreuses fans, le groupe marche aussi grâce au célibat des garçons, célibat qui ne serait donc plus d’actualité pour aucun d’eux. Affaire à suivre…_

 

**\- Un très gros problème.**


	32. Chapitre 31

**\- Tu as fait quoi ?**

 

Liam ne bougeait plus. Il attendait la sentence. Zayn se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

 

**\- Écoute, j’ai pensé…**

 

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il l’attrapa.

 

**\- C’est Louis.**

 

Il se prépara à décrocher mais le Pakistanais lui prit et coupa la conversation.

 

**\- Et si c’était important ?**

**\- Il rappellera. Alors ?**

**\- Je suis allé voir ton père. Je pensais que c’était une bonne idée.**

**\- Tu pensais que c’était une bonne idée ? Mais attends, mon père est musulman, tu ne crois pas qu’en voyant le mec de son fils, il allait se mettre encore plus en colère ?**

**\- Je n’ai pas réfléchi à ça.**

**\- Bien sûr, tu ne réfléchis jamais aux conséquences ! Tu fonces dans le tas ! Comme quand tu as failli me…**

**\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?!**

**\- Tu fais vraiment chier Liam James Payne !**

**\- Je te retourne le compliment Zayn Javadd Malik !**

 

Le châtain s’était levé et ils se fixaient du regard comme deux chiens de faïence. Liam soupira.

 

**\- Écoute, laisse tomber, mon acte était tout à fait stupide et irréfléchi.**

 

Il se détourna et commença à fourrager dans son armoire.

 

**\- On doit préparer nos valises pour Paris.**

**\- Déjà ?**

**\- Une semaine, ça passe vite.**

**\- Pardon.**

**\- Pardon pour quoi ? C’est moi qui suis stupide.**

**\- Non, c’est moi.**

 

Zayn s’approcha et enserra Liam de ses bras. Il posa sa joue contre le large dos du châtain. Il sentit Liam poser ses mains sur les siennes.

 

**\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai dit. Je suis plus vieux que toi de quelques mois et j’arrive à sortir des conneries qui...**

**\- Ce n’est pas grave.**

**\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? Mon père, qu’est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?**

**\- Viens-là, fripouille.**

 

Liam se retourna et s’assit sur le lit, Zayn contre lui.

 

**\- Je commence par quoi ? Mon arrivée à Bradford incognito ?**

**\- Abrège, je veux savoir ce que mon père t’as dit.**

 

Flash-Back

 

**\- Bonjour.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?**

**\- Vous parler.**

**\- Je n’ai rien à vous dire.**

**\- Mais moi si. Je peux ?**

 

Yaser Malik lui fit signe d’entrer. Liam pénétra dans la cuisine, la furieuse envie de s’enfuir en courant le prenant. Il jeta un regard inquiet au père de Zayn qui l’invita à s’asseoir.

 

**\- Je vous écoute. Pour avoir fait le chemin jusqu’ici, c’est que vous avez quelque chose d’important à me dire. C’est Zayn qui vous envoie ?**

**\- Zayn n’est pas au courant que je suis là.**

**\- Ah… Alors ?**

 

Liam prit une profonde inspiration.

 

**\- Je sais que… dans votre religion, deux hommes ensembles, c’est une abomination, quelque chose d’horrible. Un homme, c’est viril, ça se marie avec une femme. Alors, deux hommes… Vous pensez qu’il n’y a plus de virilité, plus rien, considéré comme des presque femmes, à cause de cette orientation. Mais… Zayn reste un homme malgré ça. Vous pouvez penser qu’il est tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, vous pouvez penser que je suis dur avec vous, mais… Zayn est majeur. Il fait ce qu’il veut de sa vie. Il est tombé amoureux de moi, soit, ça ne vous plaît pas. Mais de là à le mettre dehors pour ça. Vous avez une curieuse manière d’aimer votre fils…**

**\- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de dire ça ?!**

**\- Mais j’aime votre fils, Mr Malik, j’aime votre fils ! Le verbe « aimer », vous connaissez ?! C’est la même chose que vous ressentez vis-à-vis de votre femme ! Alors quoi ?! Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, me mettre à la porte moi aussi ?! Vous ne pensez pas avoir réagi un peu prématurément ?!**

**\- Il n’avait qu’à pas…**

**\- Quoi ?! Tomber amoureux d’un homme ?! Il ne l’a pas décidé, ça s’est fait comme ça, contre son gré ! On ne décide pas de tomber amoureux ! Vous avez décidé, vous, de tomber amoureux de votre femme ?!**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors ?! C’est la même chose, sauf que votre fils est amoureux d’un homme, de moi en l’occurrence.**

 

Liam inspira un grand coup et ramassa la chaise qu’il avait fait tomber après s’être levé sous l’effet de la colère.

 

**\- J’aime votre fils, Mr Malik. Il est toute ma vie. Et c’est réciproque de son côté. Mais voyez-vous, en ce moment, nous sommes constamment harcelés par les paparazzis et il ne manque pas un jour où un article horrible tombe sur nous. Mr Malik, en mettant votre fils à la porte, vous ne lui avez pas rendu service.**

 

Une nouvelle inspiration. Revenir dans les souvenirs est toujours douloureux. Mais Liam ne veut pas flancher maintenant, à l’étape cruciale de son argumentation.

 

**\- Vous savez, nous nous sommes maintes et maintes fois séparés. La dernière remonte à quelques semaines. Il m’a quitté, comme ça, sans explication apparente, avec juste une lettre et la peur… la peur cruciale de décevoir sa famille et ses proches. Il n’a pensé qu’à vous durant tout ce temps. Il a préféré mettre son bonheur personnel entre parenthèses et même tenter de l’oublier complètement pour… soi-disant se consacrer à sa carrière. Mais, au fond de moi je savais que c’était faux. Il avait peur, tout simplement. Peur de votre réaction. Votre fils homosexuel, ça aurait fait jaser les voisins, et le reste de votre famille vous aurez regardé d’un mauvais œil, vous aurez pointé du doigt pour avoir engendré une créature pareille.**

 

Sanglots. Il ne veut pas flancher mais il est trop tard. Bien trop tard. Ce sont des yeux plein de larmes qui fixent maintenant le père de Zayn. La voix tremble légèrement. Mais l’inflexibilité est là, toujours présente.

 

**\- Mr Malik, votre fils n’a jamais cessé de penser à vous, à aucun moment. Ça me rendait malade de voir qu’il ne répondait pas à mes suppliques désespérées pour le faire revenir près de moi. Il restait là, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, étouffant les sentiments qu’il nourrissait à mon encontre. Ça ne va certainement pas vous faire plaisir, mais c’est votre fils qui était le premier amoureux. Ça a duré un an avant que je me rende compte qu’il était plus important que les autres. Même si, je sais qu’il ne vous veut que du bien, pendant son dernier court séjour ici, il a failli enlever la plus belle preuve d’amour qu’il m’avait offerte.**

 

L’homme le regardait sans comprendre.

 

**\- Mon prénom… tatoué sur son avant-bras droit. En arabe. L’une des plus belles choses à mes yeux. Il a failli se le faire enlever pour m’oublier et ne penser qu’à vous, qu’à sa mère, qu’à ses sœurs, qu’au reste de sa famille. Votre fils est très courageux, sachez-le. Et même s’il n’est pas comme vous auriez voulu qu’il soit, il est comme ça et il le restera, quoi qu’il arrive, parce que je serais avec lui. Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de nous aimer et de vivre notre vie comme nous l’entendons, mais je serais rassuré de savoir que vous le soutenez, quoi qu’il puisse arriver. Il a besoin de vous, il est trop têtu pour me le dire, mais… il a besoin de votre pardon pour continuer à avancer.**

**\- Merci.**

 

Liam haussa un sourcil de surprise.

 

**\- Je vous remercie pour tout ça. Pour avoir pris le temps de venir pour lui. Ce qui prouve qu’il est quelqu’un d’important à vos yeux.**

 

Le châtain sourit.

 

**\- De très important.**

**\- Bien…**

 

Le père de Zayn se leva.

 

**\- Ça vous direz de déjeuner avec moi ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas déranger.**

**\- Ma femme et mes filles ne rentreront que ce soir. Et puis…**

 

Un sourire traversa son visage fatigué. Liam eut l’impression de voir Zayn avec quelques années de plus.

 

**\- Vu que… vous allez… faire partie de la famille… enfin pas encore… mais… dans les années à venir…**

**\- On n’est peut-être pas obligé de parler de ça maintenant.**

**\- Vous avez raison. Je suis un peu perturbé, voyez-vous. Le… petit-ami… de mon fils vient quand même de me passer un savon.**

 

Il tourna la tête vers Liam, complètement surpris.

 

**\- Vous m’aidez à mettre la table ?**

 

 

Le déjeuner était passé à une vitesse folle. En fait, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de Zayn. De la carrière des One Direction. De choses futiles comme l’argent. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Yaser Malik raccompagna Liam jusqu’à l’entrée.

La fraîcheur le prit de plein fouet. Il se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

 

**\- Eh bien… je vais y aller.**

**\- Faites attention à vous.**

 

Liam sourit. Il avait passé la matinée à lui parler. Il ne savait pas s’il était arrivé à quelque chose, mais l’homme s’était montré plus réceptif, moins sur la défensive. Bien sûr, savoir que le nom de Malik ne serait pas perpétué de son côté l’avait attristé, mais il s’était rendu compte que le bonheur de son fils était la meilleure chose qu’il puisse souhaiter. Il avait patiemment écouté les arguments de Liam défendant avec hargne celui qu’il aimait d’un amour indéfectible. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et Mr Malik avait découvert que Liam Payne était une personne ouverte d’esprit et très compréhensive. Par rapport à son mal-être, à ses peurs concernant les diverses réactions de sa famille musulmane sur l’homosexualité de son fils. Il avait tout compris. Un jeune homme intelligent. Qui saurait s’occuper de Zayn et le rendre heureux. C’est en pensant cela qu’il s’approcha de Liam, posa une main sur son épaule.

 

**\- Je ne vous promets rien mais… je vais faire des efforts. Accepter ses choix, le laisser faire sa vie comme il l’entend. Et lui pardonner, un jour.**

 

~~Flash-Back~~

 

**\- Il a vraiment dit ça ?**

**\- Hm, hm.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes mon caractère de cochon ?**

 

Liam lui embrassa le front et passa une main sous tee-shirt.

 

**\- Je crois qu’on peut arranger ça.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Hm, hm.**

 

Liam les fit basculer sur le lit et commença à embrasser le métis. Ce dernier le repoussa doucement.

 

**\- Tu as fermé ta porte à clé ? Ce n’est pas que… mais si ta mère débarque.**

 

Liam se leva du lit en grommelant, tira le verrou et sauta sur Zayn.

 

**\- Attention, ma fripouille, ça va barder !**

 

Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser tendrement. Le métis mordilla l’oreille du châtain qui baissa sa garde. Le Pakistanais en profita pour le repousser et se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

 

**\- Ah ah ! Je t’ai eu !**

**\- Tu as fini de m’embêter comme ça ?**

**\- Hm… Non.**

**\- Toi, alors…**

 

Zayn posa ses lèvres sur celles de Liam, amplifiant leur baiser. Il enleva son tee-shirt et le châtain retira sa chemise. Pendant que Liam lui caressait le torse, Zayn s’attarda dans son cou, lui offrant mille et un baisers. Il se redressa et vit que Liam s’était arrêté. Il plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux noisette de son amant.

 

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu sais que je t’aime, toi ?**

**\- Ah oui ?**

 

Liam rapprocha son visage pour embrasser le Pakistanais une nouvelle fois. Ils furent malheureusement interrompus.

 

**\- Putain… Mon portable.**

 

Zayn attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean.

 

**\- C’est Louis. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.**

 

Le métis activa le haut-parleur pour que Liam puisse suivre la conversation.

 

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Zayn ?! Mais bon dieu, ça fait une heure que j’essaie de joindre Liam !**

**\- J’avais éteins son portable.**

**\- Bon, bref…**

**\- C’est important ?**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Ce que tu as à me dire, là. C’est important ? Non, parce que je ne veux pas dire, mais tu nous déranges.**

**\- Ah, vous étiez en train de… ?**

**\- On a bien failli, mais tu as appelé avant.**

**\- Le management veut nous voir.**

**\- Mais on est en vacances ! Ils ne connaissent pas ce mot ou quoi ? Et puis Niall est en France en ce moment…**

**\- Lui n’est pas concerné.**

**\- Qui est concerné, alors ?**

**\- Nous quatre. Liam, Harry, toi et moi.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je n’en sais rien. Mais vu le ton qu’avait un des gars, ça va barder. Paul vient vous chercher dans une demi-heure. Il vous ramènera ce soir chez Liam.**

**\- Mais c’est quoi ce bordel ?**

**\- J’en sais rien j’te dis ! Enfin, si. J’crois que ça a un rapport avec l’article.**

**\- Quel article ?**

**\- Vous ne l’avez pas vu ?**

**\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Vous ne lisez pas la presse ?**

**\- Si tu crois qu’on a que ça à faire…**

**\- Nous sommes en une d’un des plus gros magazines à scandales de l’Angleterre.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Mais comment ça se fait ?**

**\- Et alors ils racontent tout, dans les moindres détails. Niall nous avaient prévenus qu’il pensait qu’une taupe sévissait dans l’équipe.**

**\- Non, mais attends… il parle de quoi dans cet article ?**

**\- De tout. Tout. De votre relation, de notre mariage alors que personne à part vous n’étaient au courant, et en prime de ta rencontre avec une jeune fille devant la maison de Liam…**

**\- Putain de merde…**

**\- Ainsi qu’un paragraphe dégueulasse sur Niall, qualifié de « mal-aimé », qui s’est trouvé, selon ce torchon « une petite amie française quelconque avec un prénom stupide ».**

**\- Attends… Ils savent qu’il est en France avec elle ?**

**\- Je n’espère pas. Et je n’espère pas qu’ils trouvent l’adresse de Ludivine. Niall a aussi vu dans un autre article que… enfin…**

**\- Que ?**

**\- Vous vous étiez retrouvés « charnellement » dans les toilettes des coulisses après le retour de Zayn à Londres…**

**\- QUOI ?!**

**\- Un autre article vous a qualifié de bêtes sauvages…**

**\- C’est pour ça que le management veut nous voir ?**

**\- Je crois, oui.**

 

Un silence au bout du fil. Et puis la voix de Louis, désespérée.

 

**\- Vous savez quoi les gars ? A cause de ces articles, à cause de ce magazine qui dévoile nos vies privées et nous dénigre… je pense que… Je pense que notre carrière est foutue. Belle et bien foutue.**


	33. Chapitre 32

Ils sont là, tous les quatre. Quatre silhouettes immobiles qui attendent qu’on vienne les chercher. Le hall est grand, on entend de nombreuses conversations qui se croisent. On ne pense pas à eux. On s’occupe d’autres artistes en attendant l’arrivée de Simon Cowell. Harry finit par se laisser glisser au sol, le dos au mur, le corps parcouru de sanglots silencieux. Louis finit par le rejoindre, passant un bras autour de ses épaules lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Zayn est toujours debout, une des mains de Liam sur sa taille. Il se mord la lèvre d’inquiétude. La peur le tenaille. Il est à la fois sur le point de peut-être retrouver son père et de perdre son travail. Liam continue à regarder le mur face à eux. Des voix tout à coup. Comme un seul homme, les quatre garçons tournent la tête vers l’entrée. Simon vient d’apparaître, des Ray-Ban sur le nez. Ils ne peuvent pas voir son expression, déceler si elle est bonne ou mauvaise. Leur « père » retire ses lunettes après leur avoir tourné le dos. Il s’engouffre dans un ascenseur, pendant qu’un homme du management vient les chercher.

 

**\- C’est l’heure.**

 

L’heure de quoi ? L’heure de la confrontation finale ? L’heure de la sentence ? L’heure du jugement dernier ? Louis relève Harry et ils s’avancent, hésitants, vers les escaliers. Liam les suit, Zayn tremblant dans ses bras. C’est l’heure. Et quoi qu’il en coûte, dans le bureau où ils rentrent, se joue leur destin.

 

•

 

**\- Regarde.**

 

Niall envoya un autre magazine à Pierre qui jetait de fréquents regards à la porte de sa chambre.

 

**\- Tu ne crois pas que Ludivine va trouver ça suspect qu’on s’enferme comme ça ?**

**\- On n’a pas le choix. Je ne lui ai rien dit concernant les magazines, je ne veux pas qu’elle sache.**

**\- Oh, bon sang !**

**\- Quoi ?**

 

Le jeune homme lui montra une photo.

 

**\- Tu ne reconnais pas cette maison ?**

**\- Mince, c’est la vôtre !**

**\- Exact. Si je tenais le connard qui a pris ces clichés.**

**\- Pff, tiens regarde. ..**

**\- C’est quoi ?**

**\- La maison de Liam avec Zayn devant et une fille. On ne sait pas qui c’est.**

**\- Elle est de dos, ça va être compliqué. Attends…**

 

Le visage du brun se figea. Niall s’inquiéta.

 

**\- Ne me dis pas que c’est Natacha ?**

**\- Mais non, abruti, non. Elle est plus grande… et elle ne nage pas dans son manteau.**

**\- Quelle idée aussi de mettre un manteau aussi long.**

**\- Ce n’est pas le sien.**

**\- Quoi ?**

 

Sans répondre, Pierre sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes après, une photo à la main.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?**

**\- Une photo de ma sœur, prise l’hiver dernier.**

**\- Non, Pierre, ne me dis pas…**

 

•

 

**\- Bien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.**

 

Pas de réponse. Louis décida de parler, étant l’aîné.

 

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et pourquoi ?**

**\- Pour des articles peu flatteurs dans des magazines, entre autre.**

**\- Pas que pour ça.**

**\- Pour quoi, alors ?**

 

Le manageur se pencha vers lui.

 

**\- Vous croyez que les fans vont apprécier que quatre chanteurs de leur groupe favori soient gays ?**

 

Liam et Louis sentirent au même instant leurs compagnons respectifs frissonner.

 

**\- Si ce sont des vraies fans, elles ne seront que plus heureuses pour nous.**

**\- Je ne pense pas qu’il en restera beaucoup.**

**\- Vous pensez…**

**\- C’est pour ça que nous avons décidé que vous publierez un démenti de toute relation homosexuelle et que vous êtes bien tous les quatre célibataires.**

**\- QUOI?!**

**\- Et que cette histoire de mariage n’est qu’une blague.**

**\- Ça jamais !**

**\- Ce n’est pas vous qui commandez, Mr Tomlinson !**

**\- Ce n’est pas vous non plus !**

**\- Ça suffit !**

 

Louis se rassit sous l’effet de la surprise pendant que le manageur lançait un regard étonné à Simon. Ce dernier se détourna de la fenêtre qu’il n’avait pas quittée depuis son arrivée et s’avança vers les garçons.

 

**\- Tout d’abord, je tiens à vous dire que je ne vous juge pas. Ni pour votre orientation, ni pour le mariage de Louis et Harry, ni pour rien du tout…**

**\- Attendez…**

**\- Fermez-là ! Je ne vous ai pas causé à vous !**

 

Le manageur se tut, outré.

 

**\- Bien. Je ne vous juge donc pas. J’ai toujours cru en vous, les gars. Et ce qui prime d’abord, c’est la musique. Pour le reste, vos vraies fans se montreront ravies, tandis que les autres iront baver sur d’autres chanteurs.**

**\- Que… Mais comment… ?**

**\- Tai-sez-vous. D’accord ? Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Taisez-vous » ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Alors, taisez-vous ! Bon. Les mecs, vous savez quoi ? Vous démentez si vous en avez envie, mais vu vos têtes et votre caractère, vous ne le ferez pas.**

**\- Mais vous n’allez pas en plus…**

**\- La ferme ! D’accord ? Bon, allez, filez.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Quoi ? Allez, dehors.**

**\- C’est sûr ?**

**\- C’est sûr. Allez.**

**\- Non mais attendez, vous n’allez…**

**\- Bon ça suffit, maintenant ! D’ailleurs, j’ai à vous parler. Les garçons, plus d’inquiétudes, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.**

 

•

 

Quatre rescapés, quatre réfugiés. Dans le hall, ils sont silencieux. Embrassades, larmes silencieuses, et le poids qui leur oppressait le cœur, disparu. Harry et Louis décident de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel proche. Ils sont trop épuisés pour repartir aussi vite à Holmes Chapel. Ils y reviendront le lendemain. Zayn et Liam se dirigent vers la sortie. Un garde du corps les ramène à Wolverhampton. Le hall se vide peu à peu.

 

•

 

Louis ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Il entra dans la pièce, inspecta chaque recoin.

 

**\- De toute façon, c’est juste pour une nuit.**

 

Le mécheux s’allongea sur le lit, Harry finissant par le rejoindre.

 

**\- Tu sais, j’ai hâte, pour Paris. On va retrouver Niall, Ludivine et peut-être même qu’on va rencontrer son grand-frère. Au fait, tu sais comment il s’appelle ?**

**\- Non. Mais j’ai entendu prononcer « Pierre » au téléphone, quand il m’a annonçait qu’il allait mener une petite enquête de son côté avec tous les magazines accumulés qui parlent de nous.**

**\- Ouais, enfin… à mon avis, il a un prénom composé, comme Ludivine. T’en pense quoi ?**

**\- C’est une possibilité.**

 

Harry se baissa et attrapa son ordinateur portable qu’il avait amené dans un petit sac. Il se leva et s’assit devant une table.

 

**\- Tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Ben, j’vais chercher sur Internet.**

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- J’ai envie de toi.**

 

Harry referma l’écran.

 

**\- Réflexion faite, je chercherai le prénom du frère de Ludivine plus tard.**

**\- Hm hm.**

 

Harry s’approcha et se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Louis qui fit passer les jambes du plus jeune derrière son dos. Ils commencèrent à s’embrasser, se dévorant littéralement. Louis fit basculer Harry sur le lit et entreprit de défaire sa chemise en continuant à lui embrasser le cou. Il laissa la marque d’un suçon et continua son expédition sur le torse du bouclé, lui arrachant de faibles gémissements.

 

**\- Tu imagines si le management est dans la chambre d’à côté.**

 

Harry cessa tout bruit.

 

**\- Putain, non, Louis, là… J’suis bloqué.**

**\- Mouais, mouais, mouais… T’as la gaule mon chou.**

**\- Tais-toi, je vais m’en occuper seul dans la salle de bains.**

**\- Mais oui, mais oui…**

 

Louis le suivit dans la pièce d’eau et verrouilla la porte. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le posa sur le lavabo.

 

**\- T’arrête jamais, toi ?**

**\- Hm… nan.**

**\- Je te rappelle qu’on n’est pas chez nous, là.**

**\- Les salles de bain sont insonorisées.**

**\- Tu déconnes ?**

**\- Non, non, j’ai demandé à l’accueil. Si l’envie nous en prend de se doucher à 3h du mat’, pour ne pas déranger les voisins…**

**\- Tu penses vraiment à tout.**

**\- Hm hm. Allez, déshabille-toi, je n’ai pas toute la nuit.**

 

Ils recommencèrent à s’embrasser. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtements. En boxer, l’un face à l’autre. Louis commença à embrasser le torse du bouclé, et descendit rapidement jusqu’au boxer qu’il enleva sans hésiter. Ses doigts parcouraient le buste légèrement musclé du plus jeune, tandis que sa bouche s’approchait déjà de l’objet de ses désirs. Harry retint à grand peine un grognement. Ses phalanges s’agrippaient fermement aux cheveux du plus vieux pendant que ce dernier continuait sa douce torture.

 

**\- Louis… j’en peux plus…**

 

Le mécheux se redressa et passa les jambes du bouclé autour de sa taille. Il commença à le préparer, se délectant de ses gémissements d’impatience. Des spasmes parcouraient le corps du plus jeune et son bassin se mouvait déjà d’envie.

 

**\- J’t’en prie, Louis…**

 

Comme s’il n’avait attendu que ça, ledit Louis retira ses doigts et se positionna avant d’entrer lentement en lui. Harry ne retint plus ses gémissements. Ses doigts s’agrippèrent aux épaules du mécheux, le peu d’ongles qu’il avait griffant son dos. Louis commença de longs et lents vas-et-viens que le bouclé tentait d’accélérer. Mais il n’était pas de cet avis. C’était lui qui avait le pouvoir sur Harry. Lui qui dominait dans l’acte. Il finit pourtant par répondre aux demandes incessantes du bouclé en accélérant le rythme, se laissant happer par le plaisir qui grimpait en lui à une vitesse folle. Il sentit Harry tressaillir quand il toucha son point sensible et recommença encore et encore ses mouvements brusques. Il chercha les lèvres de son amant et se délecta de ses lèvres pendant que leurs bassins se mouvaient ensemble. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs battements de cœur désordonnés. Louis donna un dernier coup de rein avant de se lâcher, sentant Harry venir sur son ventre quelques secondes après.

Harry alla se laver le premier, Louis ne tarda pas à le suivre. Ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour recommencer. Ils se glissèrent dans les draps, le visage du bouclé niché dans le cou du plus vieux. Ils finirent par s’endormir, leurs doigts entrelacés, la bague de fiançailles d’Harry posée entre eux, accrochée à sa chaîne en or, que le plus jeune n’avait plus quitté et qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de quitter dans les années à venir.

 

•

 

Le train partait dans un quart d’heure. Liam et Zayn étaient assis sur un banc, avec le garde du corps qui les accompagnait. Le Pakistanais dormait à moitié. Il fut tout à coup pris d’une forte quinte de toux. Il se leva, tremblant.

 

**\- Je vais aux toilettes.**

**\- Tu veux que je vienne ?**

**\- Non, c’est bon. Ce ne sera pas long.**

 

Le métis se dirigea vers une porte, Liam le regardant, debout, inquiet. Zayn entra dans les toilettes de la gare et s’approcha du miroir, qui n’avait pas dû être lavé depuis longtemps. Il recommença à tousser, n’arrivant pas à s’arrêter. Il finit par reprendre son souffle et se regarda dans la glace. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Du sang. Sur sa lèvre. Il passa un doigt dessus, pensant qu’il se l’était mordue. Mais rien. Sa gencive, sa langue qui saignait ? Non, rien. Une peur indescriptible le prit à la gorge. Il avait arrêté de fumer voilà bientôt deux mois. Il avait continué à vivre en respirant les fumées de cigarettes d’autres fumeurs sans broncher. Fumeur passif. Est-ce que ça avait été la goutte d’eau ? Avait-il… ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Il fallait qu’il en parle à Liam, qu’il prenne rendez-vous avec son médecin, qu’il fasse une radio. Tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête et il commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

 

**\- Ne bouge pas.**

 

Il sentit un objet pointu dans son dos et une voix froide s’éleva derrière lui. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille, cette voix. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait pleuré pour lui. Elle s’était excusée… du moins, c’est l’impression qu’elle avait donné.

 

**\- Ne bouge pas, sinon j’te plante.**


	34. Chapitre 33

**\- Bon, ça fait cinq minutes, là. Je vais voir. Tu viens ?**

 

Le garde du corps suivit Liam. Le châtain entra dans les toilettes. La peur le prit de plein fouet quand il vit que Zayn n’y était plus.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

 

Il fit le tour des cabines, mais toutes étaient vides. Il sortit son portable, fébrile, composa le numéro du métis. Une faible sonnerie parvint à ses oreilles. Il se baissa pour apercevoir le mobile du Pakistanais sous les lavabos et… du sang. Des tâches de sang. Sur le carrelage sale, des tâches récentes. Liam eut l’impression qu’on lui bloquait la respiration. Il s’accrocha à l’homme qui l’accompagnait. Ce dernier comprit rapidement.

 

**\- J’appelle la police et Simon.**

 

•

 

**\- En fait, notre grand-mère maternelle lui a offert ce manteau il y a des années. Ludivine a grandi et a fini par le laisser traîner dans un placard. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle m’annonce s’en être séparée après les vacances de Noël.**

**\- Elle l’aurait donné à cette fille…**

**\- Ce qui m’a conforté dans mes suppositions, c’est que Ludivine a malencontreusement accroché le bas du manteau durant l’une de nos promenades, il y a deux ans. Un grand accroc qu’elle n’a jamais pu réparer. C’est ainsi que ce manteau a terminé aux oubliettes… jusqu’à aujourd’hui.**

**\- Mais attends, la fille, pourquoi elle a accepté le manteau s’il y avait un accroc ?**

**\- Je n’en sais rien. Je crois me souvenir qu’elle est passée ici, une fois. Elle adorait ce manteau, et malgré l’accroc et les détournements de ma sœur, elle s’y est accrochée vainement. Et Ludivine lui a finalement donné.**

**\- Alors Loutine connait cette fille ?**

**\- C’est fort probable.**

**\- Il faut lui demander…**

**\- NIALL ! PIERRE !**

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, inquiets, avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers, pour entrer dans le salon où Marie-Ludivine était posté devant la télé, les larmes aux yeux.

 

**\- Mais pourquoi on ne le laisse pas tranquille ?**

**\- Loutine, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Merde.**

 

Niall leva la tête. Il y avait une photo de Zayn sur l’écran et la journaliste qui continuait à donner de terribles informations.

 

**\- Toujours aucunes nouvelles du jeune Zayn Malik, chanteur dans le groupe One Direction, qui a disparu de la circulation il y a maintenant quelques heures. Des traces de sang ont été retrouvées dans les toilettes où il s’était rendu seul, ainsi que son téléphone portable. Après un grave accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, on se demande qui peut bien lui en vouloir et s’acharner sur lui comme cela.**

**\- Non…**

 

Niall sortit son portable de sa poche.

 

**\- Allô ? Oui, Louis. La télé française vient d’en parler. Je… je remonte à Londres. […] Si, Louis, je remonte à Londres ! Je veux être là ! Liam a besoin de moi ! […] Oui, oui, on a bien avancé. Je te tiens au courant […]. Salut.**

**\- Ludivine…**

 

Pierre s’approcha de sa sœur.

 

**\- Tu la reconnais ?**

 

Il posa le magazine sur ses genoux.

 

**\- Elle est de dos… Qu’est-ce qu’elle fout avec Zayn ? Mais, c’est mon manteau…**

 

Elle se leva tout à coup, courut dans sa chambre, en revint essoufflée. Elle posa une photo de classe sur la table. Elle montra du doigt une jeune fille brune, petite, très mince.

 

**\- Emily. Elle est dans ma classe depuis le collège. Et aussi avec moi en étude de journalisme.**

**\- Une amie ?**

**\- Une simple camarade qui est venue une fois à la maison, et à qui j’ai donné ce manteau. Pourquoi est-elle avec Zayn ?**

**\- Comment sait-elle pour les garçons et nous, Loutine ?**

**\- Je n’en sais rien. Attends… mon portable.**

**\- Quoi, ton portable ?**

**\- Le jour où Emily est venue à la maison… Je l’avais invité pour un week-end. On devait travailler sur un dossier… Lundi matin, il m’a été impossible de mettre la main sur mon téléphone. Je ne l’ai retrouvé que mercredi, dans la poche de mon blouson.**

**\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as téléphoné pour me dire de t’appeler sur le fixe ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Et c’est Emily qui te l’a rendu incognito.**

**\- Bon sang, j’aurais dû le faire bloquer, mettre des codes partout. C’est ma faute. Tous nos messages sont dedans.**

 

Elle attrapa son portable.

 

**\- On y parle de Zayn et Liam, du mariage de Louis et Harry… de nous… c’est comme ça qu’elle a su.**

**Mais quelle imbécile, pourquoi je n’ai pas fait attention ?**

**\- Parce que tu ne l’as pas perdu. Elle a dû te voler ton portable intentionnellement, pendant que tu ne faisais pas attention.**

 

Niall se redressa.

 

**\- Pourquoi cherche-t-elle à faire ça ?**

**\- Je n’en sais rien.**

**\- C’est ma faute.**

**\- Loutine, non…**

 

Niall s’agenouilla devant Marie-Ludivine, passa son pouce sur la larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

 

**\- Loutine, ce n’est pas ta faute.**

 

Il tourna les yeux vers Pierre.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle cherche, cette fille ?**

**\- Elle veut Zayn.**

**\- Non mais, attends… j’te suis plus, Pierre. Pourquoi lui envoie-t-elle une lettre de menace alors ?**

**\- Pour voir l’impact qu’elle aurait sur lui. En supposant qu’ensuite elle ait vu les messages échangés entre Ludivine et toi… elle a pu vouloir changer d’avis.**

**\- Je n’y comprends rien.**

**\- C’est très simple. La groupie, c’est elle, et pas une quelconque amie. Elle envoie cette lettre à Zayn sans vraiment penser qu’il la reçoit. Elle cherche à lui faire peur, à connaître ses faiblesses et ce n’est pas compliqué de trouver l’appartement de Louis et Harry, vu la grandeur de l’habitat. Elle pose la lettre et elle attend de voir ce qu’il se passe. Entre temps, elle apprend que Ludivine sort avec toi. C’est pour elle une aubaine d’en savoir plus. Elle écoute les conversations entre ma sœur et sa meilleure amie sans se faire remarquer, prend note sur les autres. Et tranquillement, vole son portable pour en savoir plus. C’est là qu’elle apprend que Liam et Zayn sont ensemble, que Louis et Harry vont se marier… pour elle, c’est quelque chose. Elle appelle un journaliste et lui passe toutes les infos. Ensuite, les paparazzis font le reste en prenant des photos et en se postant à des endroits stratégiques, comme la maison de Zayn ou celle de Liam. Ce qu’elle veut, c’est Zayn. Et pour l’avoir, faire planer des doutes sur la sécurité de Liam ou de la famille Malik est la meilleure chose. Zayn quitte Liam, tout va pour le mieux pour ses petites affaires. Quand elle apprend qu’ils se sont retrouvés, elle bascule complètement.**

**\- Mais attends, comme elle aurait su pour les coulisses et leurs… retrouvailles ?**

**\- Elle doit avoir des contacts. Elle est issue d’une famille très riche. Quelques billets pour un agent de sécurité de la salle où se produit le concert et basta, tout y est !**

**\- Eh mais… tu aurais dû être flic toi, pas photographe. Avec le branquignole qu’on nous avait refilé au début, toi tu aurais tout de suite compris.**

**\- L’envie m’avait taraudé, gamin… enfin, les gens changent.**

**\- Tu crois que c’est elle qui a enlevé Zayn ?**

**\- C’est fort probable, même très sûr.**

**\- Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Je te l’ai dit, elle a basculé. Zayn s’est remis avec Liam, il n’est plus célibataire, donc il ne peut plus lui appartenir. Elle a complètement pété les plombs et a décidé d’utiliser la manière forte. Quel bon moyen que de kidnapper celui qu’elle chérit ?**

**\- Tout ça en m’utilisant à mon insu.**

**\- Ouais… C’est vraiment un coup de chance que ce soit elle à qui tu ais donné le manteau. Sinon, on n’aurait jamais compris.**

**\- TU n’aurais jamais compris. Bon, parce que moi, là, je patauge un peu.**

**\- Tu sais qu’à quinze ans, elle est allée en hôpital psychiatrique.**

**\- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**\- Le père de Natacha travaille dans la police. Je lui ai demandé de se renseigner.**

**\- Ah… et donc ?**

**\- Troubles psycologiques. Ne sait plus qui elle est. Peur de l’oubli. Elle veut exister et quoi de mieux que de jeter son dévolu sur une personne connue. Si elle a été internée, c’est qu’elle a tenté de s’accaparer un artiste français dont le nom est resté inconnu.**

**\- C’est quand même tordu cette histoire, cette coïncidence…**

**\- Elle est tordue de nature.**

**\- Et donc, elle a replongé.**

**\- Exact. Si tu veux mon avis, elle n’est pas bien dangereuse. Mais il faudrait quand même faire vite. Elle serait capable de quitter le territoire avec Zayn.**

**\- La police l’en empêchera.**

**\- Ce n’est pas si simple. Si elle est encerclée, elle tuera Zayn et elle se tuera après.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Elle veut l’avoir rien que pour elle.**

**\- Et tu trouves qu’elle n’est pas dangereuse ?**

**\- Si personne ne la contredit, tout ira bien.**

**\- Bon écoute, je monte à Londres et tu viens avec moi.**

**\- Et Ludivine ?**

**\- Ça te gêne de rester là ?**

**\- Non… mais prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles.**

**\- Oui…**

 

Niall la prit dans ses bras.

 

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Pierre, tu vas pouvoir aller préparer ton sac, l’avion...**

**\- Je vais même aller préparer le tien… pour que vous puissiez profiter du temps qu’il vous reste avant notre départ.**

 

•

 

**\- Niall arrive dans deux heures avec le frère de Ludivine.**

**\- Hm.**

 

Harry jeta un regard à Liam qui triturait ses doigts.

 

**\- Bon sang, j’aurais dû y aller avec lui… Mais quel con…**

**\- Laissez-moi passer, s’il vous plaît !**

**\- Monsieur, le hall de l’hôtel est interdit aux visiteurs.**

**\- Mais je suis le père de Zayn Malik !**

 

Liam devint pâle. Harry se dirigea vers l’agent.

 

**\- C’est le père de Zayn, laissez-le passer.**

 

Yaser Malik entra et s’avança vers les garçons. Liam se leva, indécis.

 

**\- Je… je suis désolé… je n’ai pas su… encore une fois, le protéger…**

 

Le père de Zayn s’avança vers le châtain…

 

**\- Oh mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il va lui ?**

 

… et le prit dans ses bras.

 

**\- On va le retrouver… Il le faut.**

 

•

 

Il faisait noir et il ne savait pas où la fille l’avait emmené. Dans une pièce, c’était certain, mais où ? La lumière s’alluma et il cligna des yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Il n’était pas attaché. Il était assis sur un lit. Ils étaient dans une chambre d’hôtel.

 

**\- Où est-ce… ?**

**\- Je suis désolée de t’avoir fait du mal, mais… tu ne m’as pas laissé le choix.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Disons que… je suis venue m’excuser de moi-même, et… tu ne m’as pas pardonnée. Tu m’as même dit de déguerpir.**

**\- Comprends que…**

**\- Mais il n’y a rien à comprendre !**

 

Le métis leva des yeux horrifiés vers elle. Son attitude venait de changer du tout au tout. Elle, qui au début paraissait calme, s’était tout à coup énervée pour un rien. Elle lui faisait peur.

 

**\- Au fait, je m’appelle Emily. Tu t’en rappelleras ? Vu que maintenant, nous n’allons plus nous quitter.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu es à moi Zayn Malik. Tu m’appartiens, corps et âme.**

 

Elle s’approcha pour lui caresser la joue. Il la repoussa.

 

**\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mais je ne te t’appartiens pas. Mon corps et mon âme sont à moi et mon cœur est à Liam.**

**\- MAIS ARRETE ! ARRETE !**

 

Elle envoya valdinguer un vase et commença à déchirer la tapisserie avec ses ongles. Zayn se recroquevilla dans un coin. Elle se détourna et s’approcha de lui. Elle sortit un couteau de sa poche.

 

**\- Tu parles encore de lui, tu prononces encore son prénom et je peux te jurer qu’il ne reconnaîtra pas ton cadavre.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, au juste ?**

 

Sa voix avait tremblé. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux mais il s’en foutait. Il avait peur. Il voulait qu’on le sorte de là. Il voulait voir Liam. Il voulait se réveiller. Qu’on lui dise que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar.

 

**\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 

C’en était trop. Il pleurait maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Elle le regarda, doucereuse.

 

**\- Parce que tu m’appartiens. Corps, âme et cœur. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et si je dois mourir, tu mourras avec moi.**

 

 


	35. Chapitre 34

Deux heures. Deux heures qu’il était là, recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre. Emily faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, regardant de temps en temps le Pakistanais, assis par terre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse. Il n’osait pas la regarder, n’osait plus rien dire, par peur de la voir une nouvelle fois s’énerver. Il jeta un coup d’œil. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il remonta la manche de sa veste, laissant entrevoir son tatouage sur l’avant-bras.

 

**\- Liam, viens me chercher… Mon ange, j’ai peur…**

 

Une supplique quasi silencieuse, chuchotée du bout des lèvres, supplique qu’elle n’avait, heureusement, pas entendu.

 

•

 

Niall descendit de l’avion à une vitesse surprenante, laissa ses bagages au garde du corps qui devait les récupérer et se mit à courir vers l’hôtel qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Pierre le suivit à grand-peine, n’étant pas habitué à courir aussi vite de si bon matin. Il finit par le rattraper quand l’Irlandais passa le pas de la grande porte du hall et tomba dans les bras d’un Liam anéanti. Les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude et son manque de sommeil. Le père de Zayn était au téléphone avec sa femme et ses filles, cherchant à les rassurer du mieux qu’il pouvait. Quand il avait appris la disparition de son fils, il n’avait pas réfléchi. Il avait pris le premier train et était arrivé à Londres. Louis caressait les cheveux d’Harry qui s’était assoupi. Le mécheux comprenait ce que ressentait Liam. S’il était arrivé quelque chose au bouclé, il aurait été dans le même état. Il adressa un faible sourire à Niall qui venait d’arrivé, suivi par un jeune brun, qu’il ne connaissait pas.

 

**\- C’est qui ?**

 

Niall lui fit les gros yeux.

 

**\- C’est le grand frère de Loutine.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec son grand frère ?**

**\- Il vient m’aider.**

**\- Ah…**

 

Louis n’y comprenait rien. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il aurait dû savoir que c’était le frère de Marie-Ludivine. S’ils n’avaient pas les mêmes yeux, ils avaient les mêmes boucles brunes. Et certains tics leurs étaient communs. Même si leurs caractères étaient totalement opposés. Il était perdu au milieu de ce hall, ne connaissant que Niall qui avait toujours Liam dans ses bras. Louis l’appela. Il s’approcha, surpris, n’étant certainement pas habitué à ce qu’une star s’adresse à lui.

 

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Tu es le grand frère de Ludivine ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

« Eh ben, quel bavard. Il n’a pas l’air très sociable. »

 

**\- Je suis Louis William Tomlinson.**

 

En disant cela, il espérait secrètement que le jeune homme donne son prénom complet.

 

**\- Pierre Delmas.**

 

« Merde. Il m’a eu. »

 

**\- Mais… euh… tu n’as pas un prénom composé comme ta sœur ?**

 

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

 

**\- Si… mais, à quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ?**

**\- A rien. Tu as raison, c’était une question stupide.**

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Il se détourna et alla s’asseoir sur une chaise.

 

**\- Eh ben, dis donc, Nialler, il est super sympa ton futur beau-frère…**

**\- Il est timide, c’est pour ça.**

**\- Ah, ouais…**

 

Un policier arriva en courant. Il se dirigea vers un autre.

 

**\- Nous les avons localisés. Ils sont dans un hôtel, pas loin, celui de la grande rue, dans une des chambres.**

 

•

 

**\- Je vais mettre un peu de musique.**

 

La jeune fille s’avança vers la chaîne hifi présente dans la suite et lança le mode aléatoire du CD qu’elle venait de placer. C’est en entendant la voix de Liam que Zayn comprit qu’elle voulait le faire souffrir, le torturer mentalement. Tout cela avec une seule chanson : Moments.

 

**Shut the door, turn the light off** _(Ferme la porte, éteins la lumière)_

**I wanna be with you** _(Je veux être avec toi)_

**I wanna feel your love** _(Je veux sentir ton amour)_

**I wanna lay beside you** _(Je veux être à côté de toi)_

**I cannot hide this even though I try** _(Je ne peux pas cacher cela même si j’essaie)_

**Heart beats harder** _(Mon coeur bat plus fort)_

**Time escapes me** _(Le temps m’échappe)_

**Trembling hands touch skin** _(Mes mains tremblantes touchent ta peau)_

**It makes this harder** _(Ça rend tour cela plus difficile)_

**And the tears stream down my face** _(Et les larmes coulent sur mon visage)_

 

**If we could only have this life for one more day** _(Si seulement nous pouvions avoir un jour de plus)_

**If we could only turn back time** _(Si seulement nous pouvions revenir en arrière)_

**You know I’ll be**

**Your life, your voice, your reason to be**

**My ove, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moments in time**

**I’ll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

**Close the door**

**Throw the key**

**Don’t wanna be reminded**

**Don’t wanna be without you**

**My judgement’s clouded**

**Like tonight’s sky**

**Hands are silent**

**Voice is numb**

**Try to scream out my lungs**

**It makes me harder**

**And the tears Stream down my face**

 

**If we could only have this life for one more day** _(Si seulement nous pouvions avoir un jour de plus)_

**If we could only turn back time** _(Si seulement nous pouvions revenir en arrière)_

 

**You know I’ll be**

**Your life, your voice, your reason to be**

**My ove, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moments in time**

**I’ll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

  

Il laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue et ferma les yeux. Ils n’étaient plus dans cette chambre, il était chez Louis et Harry, dans les bras de Liam. Il se mit à fredonner son solo, comme si plus rien ne comptait.

 

**Flashing lights in my mind**

**Going back to the time**

**Playing games in the street**

**Kicking balls with my feet**

**There’s a numb in my toes**

**Standing close to the edge**

**There’s a pile of my clothes**

**At the end of your bed**

**As I feel myself fall**

**Make a joke of it all**

 

Il laissa continuer le refrain jusqu’à ce que la musique se taise. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Emily, assise par terre en face de lui, jouant négligemment avec son couteau.

 

**\- Chante pour moi.**

 

Ce n’était pas une demande, c’était un ordre. Il attendit qu’elle lui dise ce qu’elle voulait.

 

**\- Ton solo de What makes you beautiful serait approprié.**

 

Il s’exécuta de mauvaise grâce, refusant de la regarder en face.

 

**\- So c-come on** _(Alors viens)_

**You got it wrong** _(Tu as tort)_

**To prove I’m right I put it in a song** _(Pour te le prouver je le mets dans une chanson)_

**I don’t know why** _(Je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

**You’re being shy** _(Tu deviens timide)_

**And turn away when I look into your eyes** _(Et te retournes quand je te regarde dans les yeux)_

**\- Merci.**

 

Il releva les yeux, vit qu’elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle approcha son visage, il recula le sien, se cognant légèrement la tête au mur. Il était pris au piège. Elle chercha à l’embrasser. Il détourna la tête. Elle arrêta de sourire et le gifla une première fois. Les mains tremblantes, il sentit sa joue chauffer sous l’impact brutal. Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut dégoûté de ce contact. La dernière personne à l’avoir embrassée, c’était Liam. Il se mordit la lèvre, tandis qu’elle tentait un passage avec sa langue. Il serra ses lèvres, empêchant quoi que ce soit de se faire. Elle le gifla une seconde fois, lui arrachant des larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre dans le coup, et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur sa chemise. Les yeux embués, il la vit s’approcher une troisième fois et la laissa faire, ne lui interdisant plus l’accès à sa bouche. Il sentit sa langue contre la sienne et eut envie de vomir. Elle se releva, l’aida à se remettre debout. Elle se détourna de lui une fraction de seconde et il en profita pour s’essuyer la bouche. Il ressentait du dégoût. Un dégoût omniprésent. Elle vit son geste, le gifla une troisième fois, encore. Finit par lâcher prise et sombrer dans la brutalité. Elle le repoussa contre le mur violemment. Il retomba par terre sous le choc. Elle en profita pour lui assener un coup dans le ventre. A moitié assommé, le Pakistanais l’entendit chuchoter.

 

**\- Maintenant, on va s’amuser.**


	36. Chapitre 35

L’attente commençait à devenir longue, trop longue, harassante. Liam n’en pouvait plus. Les policiers s’étaient dispersés autour de l’hôtel mais aucun ordre des officiers ne leur parvenaient. Ils voulaient négocier. Le châtain se demandait à quoi cela servirait de négocier. A part tenir cette folle quelques minutes, et encore, si elle décrochait le téléphone de la chambre. Insoutenable. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna. Il ne connaissait pas son interlocuteur.

 

**\- Liam ?**

 

Il acquiesça. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui, continuait à le regarder tout en jetant des coups d’œil fréquents autour de lui.

 

**\- Je suis le frère de Marie-Ludivine, Pierre.**

**\- Ah… enchanté.**

 

Liam ne savait pas ce qu’il lui voulait.

 

**\- Suis-moi.**

 

Et si c’était un piège ? Non, vraiment, Liam se demandait si ce n’était pas lui qui devenait parano maintenant. Il suivit Pierre jusqu’à une porte cachée que personne ne surveillait.

 

**\- Mais on va où ?**

**\- Chercher ton mec. Si on attend que la police fasse quelque chose, c’est sur son cadavre que tu pleureras. Ou tu ne le retrouveras pas si elle réussit à partir avec lui. J’ai appris beaucoup de chose sur cette Emily. Je vais pouvoir t’aider.**

 

Alors il le suivit. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il faisait. C’était de la folie pure.

Ils rentrèrent précautionneusement dans les cuisines de l’hôtel et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers conduisant aux étages supérieurs.

 

•

 

Zayn se sentait comateux, plongé dans un brouillard permanent. Il ne savait ce qu’elle lui avait administré, mais il avait l’impression d’être complètement vidé de toutes ses forces. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, la tête embrumée, l’impression de fatigue se dissipant peu à peu. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d’étrange. Il n’était plus par terre, mais allongé sur le lit. Elle avait dû le traîner jusque-là. Ce qu’elle lui voulait, il ne savait pas. C’est en voulant bouger qu’il se sentit enchaîné. Elle avait accroché ses mains au montant du lit. Elle était assise sur une chaise et se leva quand elle le vit réveillé. Elle s’approcha d’une démarche féline, grimpa sur le lit. Elle l’embrassa sans commune mesure et il se laissa faire, ne contrôlant plus rien. De la drogue. Elle l’avait drogué. Et s’il était réveillé, ses gestes étaient lents et son esprit ne lui répondait plus. Poupée de chiffon qui attend sa sentence. Ce qu’elle désirait ? Quand il vit qu’elle enlevait ses vêtements, il se mit à trembler. Incontrôlable. Elle arracha son tee-shirt et promena ses doigts sur son torse. Il n’en voulait pas. Il tenta de se dégager. Le coup partit. Une gifle, de nouveau. Violente, brusque, cruelle. Il allait devoir subir sans pouvoir rien faire, abandonné. A travers les larmes qui défiguraient les traits de cette fille complètement folle, il vit son visage s’approcher de plus en plus. Elle le voulait. Elle commença à déboucler sa ceinture. Il tenta vainement une nouvelle fois de l’en empêcher, et se retrouva une fois de plus la lèvre en sang et la joue en feu. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue.

 

**\- Liam…**

 

Elle le gifla une fois encore quand il prononça ce prénom. Lui crachant des injures à la figure.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas Liam que tu vas baiser, mais moi, compris ?**

**\- Je n’ai jamais…**

 

Elle arrêta ses gestes, étonnée, surprise, horrifiée, il ne savait pas.

 

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je n’ai jamais… c’était Liam qui…**

 

Pourquoi il lui racontait ça ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être pour la dégoûter, pour qu’elle le laisse partir.

 

**\- Merde ! C’est d’un mec dont j’ai besoin, pas d’une tapette !**

 

Elle agrippa son visage, approcha le sien.

 

**\- Alors c’était toi le soumis ? Le dominé ? Mais tu me dégoûtes !**

**\- Relâche-moi alors.**

 

Supplication. Vaine.

 

**\- Non, je veux prendre du plaisir avec toi. On continue.**

 

Il se mordit la lèvre, chercha un secours des yeux, quelque chose. Ne pas penser aux doigts insidieux de cette fille qui entraient dans son boxer.

Comme un dernier espoir, le téléphone de la chambre sonna.

 

•

 

Liam marchait en jetant de perpétuels regards au frère de Marie-Ludivine. Il ne savait rien de lui. Et s’il était de mèche avec cette folle qui avait enlevé Zayn ? « Non mais, mon pauvre vieux, tu débloques. »

Il faillit lui rentrer dedans quand le jeune homme s’arrêta soudain.

 

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que… ?**

**\- La chambre est au fond du couloir.**

 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Zayn était à quelques mètres, de l’autre côté d’une cloison. Zayn. Son Zayn. L’envie de serrer le Pakistanais se fit plus pressante et il aurait déjà défoncé la porte si Pierre ne l’avait pas empêché d’avancer. Il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle s’arrêta.

 

**\- Les négociations ont commencé.**

 

•

 

**\- Ecoutez mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable, relâchez l’otage, la justice en tiendra compte.**

**\- Rien à foutre de la justice ! Je ne le relâcherai pas ! On va partir tous les deux !**

**\- L’hôtel est encerclé, où voulez-vous aller ?**

**\- Vous faîtes venir une voiture qui me conduira à l’aéroport le plus proche, compris ? S’il n’est pas là dans une heure et si vous vous obstinez, je le tue et je me tue ensuite.**

 

Les yeux de Zayn s’écarquillèrent de peur. Il avait peur. Infiniment peur. Elle était debout, près de la table où reposait le téléphone, en sous-vêtements. Mais elle ne le voyait pas, trop absorbée dans sa conversation. Il jeta un regard à ses liens. De l’adhésif. Le même que Louis avait utilisé pour une vidéo diary. Le Pakistanais se rappela qu’il l’avait coupé avec ses dents. Il vit du coin de l’œil que sa geôlière restait fixée sur le tableau en face d’elle. Il approcha sa bouche de son poignet attaché et tira. Par chance, les liens ne lui résistèrent pas. Il renfila son tee-shirt sans bruit. Les effets de la drogue étaient en train de s’évaporer. Il boucla silencieusement sa ceinture, ferma son pantalon. Elle se retourna tout à coup et raccrocha rageusement.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 

Elle se rapprocha à vive allure de lui, son couteau dans sa main.

 

**[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27ixLv3Lw1M) **

 

Soudain la porte explosa. Comme dans un rêve, Zayn vit Liam s’approcher et le tirer à lui. Il descendit maladroitement du lit pendant qu’un jeune homme, qu’il ne connaissait pas, retenait Emily par terre.

 

**\- Courez !**

 

Liam lui attrapa la main et ils sortirent de la chambre. Pierre tenait fermement les poignets de la demoiselle qui se débattait comme une furie. Elle avait encore son couteau et tentait de lui donner des coups. Il se félicita mentalement d’avoir accepté de faire un peu de musculation avec ses amis quelques mois auparavant. Si elle paraissait frêle au premier abord, elle était tout de même dotée d’une sacrée force. Elle voulut le mordre, il l’en empêcha et la releva. Il la poussa contre le lit où elle tomba comme une poupée. Il sortit de la chambre en courant, aperçut Liam et Zayn qui l’attendaient à l’autre bout du couloir.

 

**\- Bon, on va redescendre dans les cuisines, et de là, sortir par la porte qu’on a emprunté pour entrer.**

 

Ils entendirent les cris de rage d’Emily se répercuter. Elle finit par apparaître, rhabillée, son couteau à la main et…

 

**\- Bordel, depuis quand a-t-elle une arme ?!**

 

Ils reprirent leur course folle pendant qu’une balle allait se ficher dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Pierre. Leurs pas résonnaient dans l’hôtel vidé de ses occupants. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. La sueur coulait déjà sur leurs fronts. A cause de l’effort soudain, à cause de la peur. Ils entendaient les pas précipités de la jeune femme derrière eux. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à une vitesse folle, zigzaguèrent dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, le traversèrent aussi vite qu’ils le pouvaient, faisant tomber des objets pour contrer la course de leur poursuivante. Ils finirent par débouler dans les cuisines. Pierre s’approcha de la porte et tira sur la poignée. Le battant lui résista.

 

**\- Et merde !**

**\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Ils ont bloqué cette porte de l’extérieur.**

**\- Ce qui veut dire ?**

**\- Il va falloir qu’on continue à l’éviter jusqu’à ce que les flics rentrent. En gros, là, maintenant, tout de suite, c’est une course. Une course contre la mort.**

 

 •

 

**\- Niall ?**

 

L’Irlandais se retourna vivement quand il entendit cette voix. Cette voix qu’il connaissait tant.

 

**\- Loutine ?**

 

Elle était là, devant lui, son écharpe verte autour du cou.

 

**\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre seule là-bas. J’ai pris le premier avion et… tu m’en veux ?**

**\- Mais non, ma Loutine.**

 

Il la prit dans ses bras. Louis et Harry s’approchèrent.

 

**\- Où sont Pierre et Liam ?**

**\- Mais… je croyais qu’ils étaient avec vous ?**

 

Un policier s’approcha d’un supérieur pas loin.

 

**\- Il y a deux jeunes qui sont rentrés dans l’hôtel.**

 

Marie-Ludivine devint pâle.

 

**\- Je pense que ce sont des complices.**

 

Les mains de Niall se crispèrent.

 

**\- Nous avons fermé la porte par laquelle ils sont rentrés.**

**\- Imbéciles !**

 

Harry devint hystérique.

 

**\- Ce ne sont pas des complices, mais nos amis ! Ils sont partis chercher Zayn ! Trouvez-les avant qu’ils se fassent tuer !**

 

•

 

Ils continuaient de courir. Les respirations étaient saccadées et chacun craignait un point de côté qui les ralentiraient. La cave était faiblement éclairée. Pierre s’y engouffra néanmoins, Liam et Zayn le suivant. L’autre folle leur courait encore après. Pierre ralentit précipitamment. Cul-de-sac. Leur destin inévitable. Mais lui n’était rien comparé aux deux chanteurs mondialement connus qu’il escortait. Il fit volte-face et les plaça derrière lui, pensant leur laisser quelques minutes de répit, les protégeant. Emily arriva et se stoppa quand elle les vit. Un rictus mauvais se peignit sur son visage. Elle arrangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s’approcha lentement. Elle pointa son arme vers les trois garçons.

 

**\- Bouge.**

 

Pierre ne broncha pas. Il continuait à la fixer, statique. Elle voulait récupérer Zayn et peut-être même tuer Liam, vu la folie qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

 

**\- Je t’ai dit de bouger.**

 

Voix doucereuse, puis plus brusque. Le cœur du brun bat à cent à l’heure. Les visages de sa sœur et de sa petite amie apparaissent devant ses yeux. Elles auront mal, elles souffriront, mais il doit le tenter, coûte que coûte. Elle s’approche une nouvelle fois prête à tirer. Il bondit, l’empoigne, la fait tomber. La chute est brutale, Liam et Zayn ne savent que faire. Il ne voit que deux corps emmêlés. Le châtain serre plus étroitement le Pakistanais. La bataille continue, incessante. Elle ne veut pas lâcher son arme. Et puis, tout à coup, le coup part. Violent, bruyant. Les deux corps tombent au sol. Plus un bruit. Liam s’avance, Zayn derrière lui.

 

**\- Pierre ?**

 

• 

 

Dès que le coup de feu fut entendu, les policiers rentrèrent dans l’hôtel. Dès que le coup de feu fut entendu, les trois autres membres du boysband britannique One Direction se regardèrent, effarés. Dès que le coup de feu fut entendu, Marie-Ludivine crut s’évanouir.

Quelqu’un est mort.


	37. Chapitre 36

La lumière blafarde de la cave ne permettait pas à Liam de bien voir. Il s’approcha, tenant toujours la main de Zayn dans la sienne. Ce dernier était derrière lui, trop angoissé pour oser regarder. Le châtain prit une grande inspiration et continua d’avancer. Quelques vieux cours de boxe revinrent dans sa tête et il se répétait mentalement ce qu’il devait faire si Emily se jetait sur lui. Un corps bougea. Il ne distinguait rien et eut peur. Peur de la personne qui se retrouverait face à lui. Peur de trouver le corps froid de Pierre. Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant il avait été d’un grand secours. Il ne savait pas qu’elles avaient été ses motivations, mais le jeune Français n’avait jamais perdu son sang-froid même quand la situation était devenue critique. Il s’avança encore un peu, et faillit reculer quand il entendu un gémissement.

 

**\- Oh la conne, elle m’a planté… Aïe, aïe, aïe…**

**\- Pierre ?**

**\- Présent. Avec un couteau dans la cuisse qui me fait un mal de chien, mais présent.**

 

Liam finit son avancée et s’agenouilla à côté du brun. La joie de le retrouver vivant le rendait euphorique. Il enleva sa veste, puis son tee-shirt.

 

**\- Ouh, ce n’est pas à moi qu’il faut faire un strip-tease, ton mec va être jaloux.**

**\- Idiot, je veux juste panser ta blessure. Zayn ?**

 

Le Pakistanais s’assit par terre.

 

**\- Attendez, vous allez me faire quoi là ?**

**\- Te soigner.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Tu veux faire quoi déjà comme métier ?**

**\- Photographe, pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu ferais un excellent flic.**

**\- Ah bon ? Mais… Aaaaaaaah…**

 

Zayn venait de retirer promptement le couteau.

 

**\- Bon, a priori ça n’a pas l’air d’avoir touché un truc vital. Enfin, j’suis pas médecin, il faudrait se dépêcher à sortir, pour que tu ailles à l’hôpital.**

**\- Et comment tu veux que je me lève et marche. T’as vu l’état de ma jambe ?**

**\- Je vais te porter.**

**\- QUOI ?!**

**\- Oh, ça va, c’est bon.**

 

•

 

Les policiers revinrent avec un corps emballé dans une housse. Ils le déposèrent dans la camionnette du médecin-légiste. Louis, Harry, Niall et Marie-Ludivine s’approchèrent.

 

**\- Balle en plein cœur. Légitime défense.**

**\- Donc, il ne risque rien ?**

**\- Non.**

 

Un policier se retourna vers Marie-Ludivine.

 

**\- Votre frère, c’est bien celui qui est rentré dans l’hôtel avec Liam Payne ?**

**\- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**\- J’ai jamais un vu un mec aussi courageux. Il fait quoi comme études ?**

**\- Ben, pour l’instant il fait rien, mais…**

**\- Parce qu’il ferait un excellent flic.**

**\- C’est ce que je lui ai dit.**

 

Tous se retournèrent vers un Liam le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, déposant Pierre sur un brancard.

 

**\- Une artère touchée ?**

**\- Je pense que non, mais je suis chanteur donc, ce n’est pas sûr.**

**\- Mr. Malik, vous venez aussi avec nous. Nous allons vous examiner. Est-ce qu’elle vous a nourri comme il faut ?**

**\- Bah, c’était le strict minimum.**

**\- On vous fait passer des examens et après vous pourrez vous restaurer, ça vous va ?**

**\- Pas de problème.**

**\- Vous venez avec nous, Mr. Payne ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

Marie-Ludivine tenait la main de son frère pendant qu’un médecin examinait sa blessure. Niall souriait de toutes ses dents et Louis avait Harry serré contre lui.

 

**\- Ah oui, au fait…**

 

Pierre se tourna vers Louis.

 

**\- Louis William Tomlinson ?**

**\- Euh… oui.**

**\- Je suis Pierre-André Delmas.**

 

Les portes de l’ambulance se refermèrent avant que le mécheux n’ait pu articuler un mot.

 

**\- Alors là, il m’a bien eu.**

 

•

 

Zayn ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d’hôpital. Pour la deuxième fois en deux mois. « Je devrais prendre un abonnement. » Il se retourna et posa son regard sur un Liam endormi dans un fauteuil. Le châtain avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à s’inquiéter. Il était en train de récupérer.

 

**\- Monsieur ?**

 

Zayn se tourna vers la porte. Un médecin était à l’entrée.

 

**\- Vous vouliez me voir ?**

**\- Oui, euh… avant de me faire enlever, j’ai eu… quelques problèmes.**

**\- Quels genres ?**

**\- J’ai été pris d’une violente toux et j’ai craché un peu de sang. Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est grave ?**

**\- Je ne peux pas vous dire. L’idéal serait de faire une radio. Vous pouvez la passer maintenant ?**

**\- Oui, je suppose.**

 

Le Pakistanais jeta un regard vers le fauteuil. Il se redressa pendant que le médecin lui enlevait ses couvertures et l’aidait à descendre. Zayn attrapa le porte-perfusion et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce.

 

•

 

Rentrer à quatre dans une petite chambre pouvait paraître impossible. Les infirmières avaient râlé, énormément. Même si trois garçons célèbres le demandaient, laisser le patient se reposer était primordial. Enfin, le personnel hospitalier avait accepté, seulement pour quelques minutes, mais cela faisait plus d’une heure que Niall, Louis, Harry et Marie-Ludivine squattaient la chambre de Pierre. Le médecin passa une nouvelle fois pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

 

**\- Bon, et tu feras quoi après ?**

**\- Fauteuil roulant jusqu’à ma sortie d’hôpital puis béquilles pendant un long moment. Je vais m’amuser, tu ne peux pas savoir…**

**\- Moi, non, mais en revanche, Zayn lui aussi a eu le droit à des béquilles récemment.**

**\- Au fait, on sait si c’est cette Emily qui l’a renversé ?**

**\- Elle n’en jamais parlé. Jamais elle n’a dit qu’elle conduisait la voiture ou qu’elle avait payé quelqu’un pour le faire. A mon avis, c’est juste un fou qui voulait profiter de la vitesse de son engin et comme la rue où vivent Louis et Harry est peu fréquentée, il en a profité.**

**\- Zayn était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.**

**\- C’est ce qu’il pense. Il n’empêche qu’à cause de ce chauffard, il a failli y passer ou se retrouver à moitié paralysé.**

**\- Sa main est guérie ?**

**\- Elle a toujours quelques absences. Mais la guérison pourrait être imminente, même s’il n’y croit pas trop.**

 

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Un officier de police entra.

 

**\- Bonjour. Je voudrais parler à… Pierre-André Delmas.**

**\- Oui, c’est moi.**

**\- Bien… hm… pourrions-nous parler seul à seul ?**

 

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent inquiets. Ils finirent par sortir. L’attente dans le couloir commença.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il lui veut ?**

**\- J’espère que ça n’a pas de rapport avec la mort de la folle.**

**\- Enfin, c’est de la légitime défense ! Les flics présents à l’hôtel l’ont dit !**

 

Marie-Ludivine, assise sur les genoux de Niall, regardait son portable.

 

**\- Ça ne va pas Loutine ?**

**\- J’espère que l’agent sera parti avant que la surprise de Pierre n’arrive.**

**\- La surprise ?**

**\- Arrivée tout droit de France.**

**\- Et c’est quoi ?**

**\- Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Ça a deux bras, deux jambes, des cheveux châtains ondulés, des yeux bleus gris et… son prénom est Natacha.**

**\- Ça veut dire que nous allons rencontrer la copine de ton frère ?**

**\- Hum… non. On va juste la croiser. Je veux les laisser se retrouver. Vous ne ferez pas sa connaissance aujourd’hui.**

**\- Oh, dommage…**

**\- Comment ça « dommage » ? J’te rappelle que tu m’épouses dans cinq ans, hein, juste pour info. Ne commence pas à me faire des infidélités.**

**\- Oooh, t’es jaloux ?**

 

La porte s’ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Le policier sortit. Ils rentrèrent au pas de course dans la chambre.

 

**\- Tu sais Pierre, on a de l’argent…**

**\- On pourra te payer les meilleurs avocats qui soient…**

**\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?**

**\- C’est à propos de l’enquête, c’est ça ?**

**\- Mais non. Il venait juste vérifier si je confirmais mon inscription pour le concours.**

**\- Quel concours ?**

**\- Ben, celui pour rentrer dans la police.**

**\- Non, ce n’est pas vrai ?!**

**\- Dans quelle branche ?**

**\- La police criminelle. Et si j’obtiens d’excellents résultats, dans quelques années je pourrai devenir psycho-criminologue.**

**\- De quoi ?**

**\- Tu connais les profiler en Amérique ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Et ben, c’est la même chose, sauf que là, j’exercerai en France.**

**\- C’est un policier français qui est venu ?**

**\- En effet.**

 

Marie-Ludivine se mit à sourire tout à coup. Elle venait d’apercevoir quelqu’un derrière la vitre.

 

**\- Bon, ce n’est pas tout ça, mais on va te laisser.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Je vais me retrouver tout seul.**

**\- Non, pas tout seul. Aller, hop ! Tout le monde dehors !**

 

En sortant, la Française offrit un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui arrivait vers la chambre.

 

**\- Oh, ben, dis donc, c’est qu’il a bon goût ton frère.**

**\- Hazza…**

**\- Oui, Monsieur-le-jaloux…**

**\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !**

**\- Tsss, évidemment Harry, c’est de famille.**

 

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Niall.

 

**\- Moi aussi, j’ai très bon goût.**

**\- Ça, c’est sûr.**

 

•

 

**\- Quand on sera à la maison, je m’occuperai bien de toi.**

**\- C’est quoi cette proposition malhonnête ?**

**\- Malhonnête ? Espèce de pervers.**

**\- J’assume.**

 

Liam se leva et s’assit sur le lit. Zayn nicha sa tête dans son cou, comme à son habitude. Le châtain soupira.

 

**\- Ah, ma fripouille… Aurons-nous enfin un peu de tranquillité ?**

**\- Je l’espère. Liam ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Tu m’aimes ?**

**\- C’est quoi cette question stupide ?**

**\- Tu ne m’as pas répondu.**

**\- Je t’aime Zayn Malik. Je t’aime et t’aimerai toute ma vie, même après. Parce que tu es mon quelqu’un rien qu’à moi. Je m’écouterai, je t’épouserai tout de suite. Et toi ?**

**\- Moi aussi. Liam Payne, tu es l’homme de ma vie. Je t’aime.**

**\- On s’embrasse ?**

**\- Volontiers.**

 

Zayn se redressa et sourit avant de plaquer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Liam.

La porte s’ouvrit soudain et laissa le passage au médecin.

 

**\- Pardonnez-moi, jeunes gens, mais j’ai les résultats de votre radio.**

**\- Alors ?**


	38. Chapitre 37

**\- Vous me faites peur…**

**\- Vous n’avez rien Mr. Malik.**

**\- C’est vrai ?**

**\- Que ce soit la radio ou les examens complémentaires que vous avez fait à votre arrivée, rien de suspect n’a été détecté. Je pense, et beaucoup de collègues sont d’accord, que votre corps vous a seulement fait part de son mécontentement. Vous n’avez pas pris soin de lui comme je vous l’avais dit. Cette toux et ce sang, c’était en quelque sorte pour vous rappeler à l’ordre qu’il va falloir vous ménager.**

**\- Alors, je vais bien ?**

**\- Vous allez bien, Mr Malik. Je vais vous laisser, j’ai d’autres patients à voir. Une infirmière viendra vous enlever votre perfusion et vous pourrez quitter l’hôpital cet après-midi.**

 

Le médecin sortit pendant que Liam se rapprochait de Zayn. Le Pakistanais se cala dans ses bras.

 

**\- Cet après-midi, on part, on rentre à la maison…**

**\- Je vais demander aux garçons de nous laisser seuls.**

 

Zayn attrapa la main de Liam.

 

**\- J’ai l’impression d’avoir vécu des semaines exténuantes.**

 

Le châtain lui embrassa le front.

 

**\- Mais maintenant, c’est derrière nous.**

 

•

 

Allongés l’un contre l’autre sur le lit du châtain, Liam et Zayn profitaient enfin. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été brèves avant que Zayn ne soit conduit à l’hôpital. Etre seuls rien que tous les deux, c’est ce à quoi ils avaient aspiré depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures. Se retrouver dans les bras réconfortants du châtain paraissait irréel pour Zayn qui avait vécu dans la peur du lendemain depuis presque deux mois. Mais tout était fini maintenant. Celle qui lui avait voulu du mal n’était plus de ce monde. Sa respiration devint plus régulière quand il se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil, sa tête toujours appuyée sur l’épaule de Liam, son visage niché comme à son habitude dans le creux de son cou. C’est dans l’odeur chérie de l’être aimé qu’il s’endormit. Liam attrapa un magazine qui trainait sur le parquet et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement, ses doigts caressant les cheveux du Pakistanais. Son regard fut attiré par un article, qui, pour une fois, ne descendait pas leur popularité en flèche.

 

_LES DIRECTIONERS RAVIES_

_Cela peut paraître totalement stupide pour d’autres revues, mais les fans du monde entier ont déclaré qu’ils resteraient fidèles aux One Direction et ce, malgré leur orientation sexuelle pour quatre d’entre eux. Beaucoup ont envoyé des lettres de soutien aux garçons pour résister face aux diverses autres pressions médiatiques et au management. La petite amie de Niall Horan, Marie-Ludivine Delmas, outre recevoir des lettres de menace bidons et sans intérêt de groupies jalouses qui rigolent de son prénom, reçoit un soutien fervent et une grande admiration de la part des Directioners qui l’ont déjà choisie comme la future femme de l’Irlandais. Leurs pronostics seront-ils vrais ? Nous pensons que oui. Et encore une bonne nouvelle, celle du mariage de Louis et Harry. Confirmé il y a quelques heures, le sujet est devenu TT mondial sur Twitter et les fans ne parlent que de ce qu’on pourra appeler le mariage du siècle ! Pour ce qu’il y est de Liam et Zayn, tout à l’air d’aller pour le mieux. Depuis le décès d’Emily Pravat, le couple doit être enfin en paix. Et les fans inquiètes ont retrouvé le sourire en apprenant que le seul mort dans cette histoire était cette jeune fille, psychopathe, qui n’a pas hésité à kidnapper le jeune Pakistanais. Mais le héros du jour reste quand même le grand-frère de Marie-Ludivine, Pierre-André Delmas. Le jeune Français n’a, en effet, pas hésité à porter secours à Zayn, manquant de se faire tuer. Malgré son admission à l’hôpital pour une blessure à la jambe, le jeune homme se porterait bien. Et les groupies des One Direction qui commencent à se désintéresser du groupe (au grand bonheur des fans !) auraient jeté leurs dévolues sur lui. Désolée de vous décevoir mesdemoiselles, mais son cœur est déjà pris. Eh oui ! Je pense qu’elles n’ont plus rien à se mettre sous la dent… Et c’est tant mieux. Leurs propos acerbes sur le physique de Niall et sur la religion de Zayn commençaient à nous échauffer les oreilles. Les fans ne sont que plus heureux pour nos cinq garçons. Et moi, je vous donne rendez-vous… dans cinq ans ?_

 

•

 

Louis attendait Harry devant l’hôpital. Il savait que les paparazzis les surveillaient mais il s’en fichait complètement. Enfin, le bouclé fit son apparition.

 

**\- Ça y est, tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ?**

**\- Oui. J’ai même fait la bise à Natacha.**

**\- Ptainouibiensûr...**

**\- Tu bougonnes Loulou ?**

**\- Nan, j’fais des vocalises.**

**\- Ouh, t’es encore jaloux ?**

**\- Non, du tout.**

 

Ils commencèrent à s’avancer sur l’allée gravillonnée de l’hôpital, se dirigeant vers la sortie. La voiture de Louis se trouvait à quelques mètres. Et pourtant, ils ne se pressèrent pas. Quand leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent et que les flashs se mirent à crépiter, le même sourire triomphant apparut sur leurs visages. Ils n’avaient plus peur, ni des rumeurs, ni des articles scandaleux, ni de ce qu’on pourrait penser d’eux. Leurs fans les soutenaient, inconditionnellement. Et ils étaient heureux. Rien ne comptait d’autre.

 

•

 

Laissant Natacha et son frère seuls, Marie-Ludivine partit rejoindre Niall qui l’attendait à l’entrée de l’hôpital.

 

**\- Les adieux n’ont pas été trop déchirants ?**

 

La jeune fille lui tira la langue.

 

**\- C’est ça, moque-toi.**

**\- On y va ?**

 

Marie-Ludivine acquiesça pendant que Niall attrapait sa main. Ils sortirent et entendirent des crissements de pneus. Ils virent la voiture de Louis filer à vive allure pendant que des paparazzis continuaient à la courser.

 

**\- Eh bien, je crois que ça va être à notre tour.**

**\- Et nous sommes à pied.**

 

Ils se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre en souriant. Les paparazzis les aperçurent et commencèrent à s’approcher.

 

**\- On court ?**

**\- On court.**

 

Et ils s’élancèrent, riant à gorge déployée, se tenant toujours la main. Ils virevoltèrent jusqu’au trottoir, ralentirent avant de s’élancer sur le passage piéton, sautillant comme des enfants. Ils continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu’à ce que Niall dérive vers le parc.

 

**\- On laisse la maison à Liam et Zayn ! Ils vont nous tuer si on rentre trop tôt !**

 

Ils se remirent à rire, distançant les paparazzis trop encombrés par leurs matériels. Ils entrèrent dans le petit parc qui jouxtait l’hôpital. Se laissèrent tomber sur un banc, cachés dans un buisson. Heureux. Ils étaient heureux. Tout simplement.

 

•

 

Zayn ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours contre Liam, le visage dans son cou. Il se frotta les yeux.

 

**\- J’ai dormi longtemps ?**

 

Le châtain tourna les yeux vers lui.

 

**\- Deux petites heures.**

**\- Et tu m’as veillé pendant tout ce temps ?**

**\- Hm hm…**

**\- T’es vraiment adorable.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que j’allais te laisser seul alors que je viens de te retrouver ? Certainement pas, ma fripouille.**

 

Zayn se redressa.

 

**\- J’crois que ça mérite une récompense.**

 

Il s’approcha un peu plus et embrassa Liam. D’abord doux, le baiser finit par devenir plus sauvage. Le Pakistanais s’installa à califourchon sur le châtain et enleva son tee-shirt. Liam sourit et enleva sa chemise. Zayn commença à l’embrasser dans le cou.

 

**\- Hm… le médecin n’avait pas dit quelque chose ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Un truc comme…**

 

Zayn posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

 

**\- Et si je n’ai pas envie de l’écouter ?**

**\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.**

**\- Tu es vraiment très très…**

**\- Très ?**

 

Zayn se leva et descendit du lit.

 

**\- Et tu fais quoi, là ?**

**\- Je te fais patienter.**

**\- Tu n’as pas le droit, tu le sais ça ?**

**\- Tu viens de me dire qu’il fallait que je me ménage.**

**\- Méchant, va !**

 

Zayn lui tira la langue avant de s’engouffrer dans le couloir et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la pièce d’eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Son sourire se fana quand les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette fille qui l’avait embrassé, impunément touché. Il sentait encore ses doigts courir sur sa peau. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l’échine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Moments repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Parce qu’elle l’avait mise pour le faire souffrir.

 

**\- You know I’ll be**

**Your life, your voice, your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this…**

**\- Ça ne va pas ?**

 

Le métis aperçut le reflet de Liam dans la glace.

 

**\- Je peux te demander une faveur ?**

**\- Tout ce que tu veux ma fripouille.**

 

Zayn se retourna vers le châtain.

 

**\- Alors… fais-moi l’amour, s’il te plaît.**

 

Liam sourit.

 

**\- Demandé comme ça.**

 

Il attrapa le Pakistanais dans ses bras et le porta jusqu’à sa chambre. Ils commencèrent leurs baisers et leurs caresses jusqu’à ce que le portable de Zayn ne les dérange.

 

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Les mecs, j’ai parlé d’un truc avec Loutine, et j’ai une super nouvelle !**

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se penchèrent tous les deux vers le mobile.

 

**\- NIALL ! TU DERANGES !**

**\- Oh… euh… désolé… je rappellerai…**

 

Liam raccrocha pendant que Zayn rapprochait son visage du sien.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait déjà ?**

**\- « Il faut se ménager », a dit le médecin.**

**\- Liam…**

**\- Mais vois-tu, j’ai très envie de toi, là maintenant tout de suite alors, je pense…**

 

Le châtain passa un doigt sur le torse de Zayn.

 

**\- … que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister.**


	39. Chapitre 38

**\- Vraiment ? Même si le médecin m’a dit de me ménager ?**

**\- Tss… Je serai très doux et très patient.**

 

Zayn sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Le baiser fut doux et intense. Le Pakistanais tomba en arrière sur le matelas, entraînant Liam dans sa chute. Le châtain plongea le visage dans son cou. Seuls, ils étaient seuls. Le métis laissa libre cours à ses gémissements pendant que Liam lui prodiguait de légers baisers sur le haut du corps. Le châtain continua ses caresses. Ses lèvres remontèrent dans le cou du Pakistanais, y laissant quelques marques. Zayn voulut enlever son pantalon mais Liam l’en empêcha. Le châtain défit sa ceinture avec une patience déconcertante. Il fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes du métis, ponctuant ses gestes de légers baisers sur son corps en feu. Zayn se mit à respirer plus vite et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps. Liam remonta son visage jusqu’à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Zayn. Le baiser s’approfondit et leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée. Le Pakistanais en profita pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure du châtain qui s’écarta, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

 

**\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?**

 

Le métis se redressa, tentant de le ré-embrasser mais il esquiva le geste et redescendit dans son cou. Zayn eut du mal à retenir un cri quand il sentit les dents se Liam se refermer amoureusement sur sa peau. Le châtain passa une main sur le boxer du Pakistanais qui se cambra sous les caresses que son amant lui prodiguait. Liam continuait sa douce torture et fit lentement glisser le sous-vêtement du métisse, dévoilant à sa vue un spectacle fort agréable à ses yeux. Il enroula ses doigts sur le membre tendu de désir et commença de langoureux vas-et-viens, récoltant une respiration sifflante et des gémissements de la part de Zayn. Le châtain descendit lentement à son oreille.

 

**\- J’adore quand t’es comme ça. Tu es tout à moi.**

 

Il embrassa Zayn, prit le plaisir de lui mordiller à son tour la lèvre, le laissa haletant tandis qu’il continuait ses caresses. Il commença à le préparer, lui sourit, reprit ses lèvres. D’une seule main, il enleva son pantalon et son boxer, se sentant à l’étroit, le désir grimpant en flèche. Zayn s’agrippa à sa nuque, le regard suppliant.

 

**\- Liam, je t’en prie…**

 

Le châtain le ré-embrassa encore une fois avant de retirer ses doigts. Il entra en lui lentement, arrachant un mouvement impatient du bassin du Pakistanais. Il commença de doux vas-et-viens, profitant des râles de plaisir qui remontaient de la gorge du métisse. Les gémissements de ce dernier s’intensifièrent quand les mouvements de bassin de Liam s’accélèrent. Il toucha à plusieurs reprises le point sensible de Zayn qui hurlait de plaisir sous ses assauts répétés. En un dernier mouvement, Liam vint pendant que Zayn le suivait quelques secondes après. Haletants, trempés de sueur, serrés l’un contre l’autre, ils avaient du mal à reprendre leurs souffles. Liam finit par se retirer et se coucha à côté du Pakistanais.

 

**\- J’ai chaud…**

**\- De même…**

 

Liam se redressa légèrement et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Mais… c’était digne d’excellentes retrouvailles, non ?**

 

Le métis se retourna vers lui.

 

**\- C’est sûr.**

**\- On va prendre une douche ?**

**\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour…**

**\- Je n’en ai pas l’intention. Je veux juste qu’on se rafraîchisse et aille dormir après.**

**\- Bonne idée.**

 

Le châtain l’embrassa furtivement et se releva. Il enfila son boxer pendant que Zayn faisait de même.

 

**\- Tu viens ?**

**\- Je suis mort, là. Incapable du moindre mouvement.**

**\- Je te porte, si tu veux.**

 

Un sourire étira le visage du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Dans ce cas…**

**\- Allez, viens là, fripouille.**

 

Liam passa ses bras sous son corps et le souleva. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains, le châtain déposant de petits baisers sur l’épaule, le cou et la joue de Zayn qu’il pouvait atteindre.

 

**\- Arrêtes, tu me fais des chatouilles !**

 

 •

 

Il était dix heures, le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent tous les deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains pour se préparer. Zayn descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine où régnaient des bruits de conversation. Liam lui tenait la main, son bras passé autour de sa taille. Leur arrivée dans la pièce fut saluée par des exclamations de joie.

 

**\- Ah… Les amoureux sont de retour parmi nous ! Ça va, c’est bon, vous n’avez pas cassé le sommier ?**

 

Zayn tira la langue à Louis.

 

 

Le petit déjeuner se passa rapidement. La sonnette d’entrée retentit à l’instant où ils faisaient la vaisselle.

 

**\- J’y vais.**

 

Liam sortit de la cuisine, comme s’il savait qui était à la porte. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et attrapa Zayn par la main.

 

**\- Viens.**

 

Ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir.

 

**\- Tu sais, aujourd’hui on est le douze février.**

**\- Et ?**

**\- Soit un mois après ton dix-neuvième anniversaire.**

**\- T’as un cadeau pour moi ?**

**\- Dans le salon.**

 

Le Pakistanais se dirigea vers la pièce, haussant un sourcil et jetant un dernier regard à Liam. Quand il entra, il entendit le châtain refermer la porte. Il n’était pas seul. Un homme se leva à son entrée. Le métis écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

 

**\- Papa ?**

 

Zayn n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Son père était là, en chair et en os, qui le regardait.

 

**\- Mon fils…**

 

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu’ils tombent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Yaser Malik fit assoir Zayn avec lui sur le canapé.

 

**\- J’ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Tu sais… quand j’ai appris que tu aimais… les hommes… j’ai eu l’impression que le monde s’écroulait…**

**\- Papa…**

**\- Mais vois-tu, s’il n’y avait eu notre religion, je l’aurai accepté sans broncher… mais… par souci de famille, j’ai préféré te mettre à la porte, sans vraiment réfléchir. Tes sœurs et ta mère ont beaucoup pleuré. Et je m’en suis voulu par la suite. Je venais de couper les ponts avec mon fils unique. J’ai agi par pure stupidité et j’ai vainement cherché à me rattraper. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors j’ai décidé de tourner la page. Ce n’est jamais simple d’oublier son enfant, mais pour notre famille, j’étais prêt à tout. Et puis, Liam est arrivé, un matin, à la maison. Ta mère et tes sœurs n’étaient pas là de la journée. J’étais seul, seul face à lui. Si tu savais tout l’amour qu’il te porte, je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi passionné…**

 

Zayn se mit à sourire.

 

**\- Oh, si je le sais…**

**\- Et puis, on a discuté. J’avais des remords par rapport à mon geste mais j’étais aussi bloqué sur notre religion et le fait que tu nous ais trahis en aimant une personne du même sexe… Alors, même s’il me restait une once d’intransigeance, ses paroles m’ont fait réfléchir et je lui ai promis que j’essaierai de me sortir de ça et de te parler enfin. J’avais l’intention de te pardonner depuis longtemps, mais j’avais aussi peur. Et puis il y a eu ton enlèvement. Sans réfléchir, j’ai dit à ta mère et à tes sœurs que je partais tout de suite pour Londres. Je n’avais qu’une seule idée en tête, t’attendre et te retrouver vivant. Savoir que je ne te reverrai peut-être plus, ne m’a pas fait hésiter. J’ai pris le premier train et je suis arrivé à Londres, inquiet. Je me suis tout de suite dirigé à l’hôtel où vous étiez descendus. Je suis resté avec Liam tout le temps et puis il a momentanément disparu, jusqu’à ce que j’apprenne qu’il était parti te chercher avec un autre jeune homme.**

**\- Pierre…**

**\- Oui, je crois. Alors, j’ai attendu. Et puis, quand j’ai appris que tu t’en étais sorti indemne, je suis reparti. Pas parce que je n’avais pas envie de te revoir, mais j’étais encore trop angoissé pour te parler. Je suis parti sans rien dire à personne et j’ai par la suite appelé Liam pour savoir comment tu allais. Il m’a proposé de venir ici et j’ai accepté. Voilà.**

 

Il agrippa l’épaule de son fils.

 

**\- Mais tu sais, je voulais te dire que… je regrette ce que j’ai pu dire et faire vis-à-vis de toi. Je regrette de t’avoir mis à la porte, je regrette d’avoir coupé les ponts et de t’avoir empêché de voir ta mère et tes sœurs. Je voulais te dire que… je suis fier de toi mon fils. Fier de ta carrière, fier de ce que tu es. Je sais que tes choix sont mûrement réfléchis et je te fais confiance. Je suis fier d’avoir un fils comme toi.**

 

 •

 

Cinq ans plus tard, la veille du mariage de Louis et Harry

 

Zayn descendait les marches de l’escalier de l’appartement des futurs mariés, Liam derrière, lui tenant la main. Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine et prirent le temps de saluer tout le monde. Zayn s’approcha en dernier de Marie-Ludivine et posa une main sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

 

**\- Alors, Mrs Horan, la nuit n’a pas été trop dure ?**

**\- Tu veux rire ? Une véritable torture ! Vivement que j’accouche.**

 

Louis la menaça avec une biscotte.

 

**\- Ouais, ben, t’es mignonne, t’évites d’accoucher pendant la cérémonie.**

**\- A vos ordres ! Je me retiendrai. Je dirai à Cordelia d’attendre un peu avant d’arriver pour ne pas gâcher le mariage de Tonton Harry et Tonton Louis.**

**\- Tu te fiche de moi, en plus ?**

 

La jeune Française fit une grimace au mécheux qui lui tira la langue. Niall lui donna une légère tape sur la tête.

 

**\- Oh, tu arrêtes d’embêter ma femme maintenant.**

 

Liam se mit à rire.

 

**\- Et sinon, vous avez bien dormi ?**

**\- Loutine, non. Moi non plus d’ailleurs. Elle n’arrêtait pas de gigoter.**

**\- Dis donc, toi, notre prochain gosse, tu le portes. On va voir si tu vas tenir neuf mois.**

**\- Liam et moi avons très bien dormi.**

**\- Normal, ce n’est pas vous qui vous mariez.**

**\- Nous, avec Loutine, on est marié depuis six mois, donc, pas besoin de stresser.**

 

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier tournait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sa cuillère dans un café qui devait maintenant être froid.

 

**\- Hazza ?**

 

Le bouclé donna l’impression de sortir d’un songe.

 

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Tu as bien dormi ?**

**\- Oh… ouais, vite fait.**

**\- Vite fait ?**

**\- Il s’est levé toutes les heures pour aller boire un verre d’eau et il s’est recouché.**

**\- Carrément ?**

**\- Ouais…**

 

Devant l’air interloqué des quatre autres, Harry explosa.

 

**\- Mais quoi ? Oui, oui je stresse. J’ai l’impression que je vais vomir, j’ai peur que la cérémonie se passe mal…**

**\- Écoute, je suis passé par là avant toi, et tout s’est bien déroulé.**

**\- J’ai peur de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis…**

**\- Il n’y a pas de tapis.**

**\- De me galter devant l’autel…**

**\- C’est à la mairie que vous vous mariez, pas dans une église.**

**\- De me tromper de main…**

**\- Tu… j’avancerai ma main gauche pour ne pas que tu te trompes.**

**\- Et puis, même avec Gemma à mon bras, j’ai peur de défaillir comme ça…**

**\- Si tu veux, je resterai à côté de toi.**

**\- Par contre vous n’irez pas trop vite. Loutine est enceinte de plus de huit mois.**

**\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas Niallou chou, nous irons très lentement.**

 

Louis se retourna vers Liam et Zayn.

 

**\- Et sinon, vous deux, vous pensez vous marier quand ?**

**\- Ben, on pensait…**

**\- Nous n’avons pas prévu de nous marier dans les années à venir.**

 

Tout ça avec le sourire, Liam ne remarqua pas le regard blessé du Pakistanais.


	40. Chapitre 39

**\- Tu es sûre qu’on a bien fait de les laisser seuls ?**

 

Marie-Ludivine attrapa les coins de la nappe et la posa sur la table des mariés avec l’aide d’Harry. Elle haussa les épaules.

 

**\- Je n’en sais rien.**

 

Niall et Louis arrivèrent, portant une autre table à bout de bras.

 

**\- On la pose où ?**

 

La jeune femme, qui sortait du tissu d’une grande boîte pour confectionner des fleurs, leva la tête et la tourna vers le mur de gauche.

 

**\- Là-bas.**

**\- Où tout est neuf et tout est sauvage.**

 

La Française tira la langue à son frère qui venait d’arriver, des cartons dans les bras.

 

**\- Tout est ok pour la mairie ?**

**\- Yep. Les chaises et les bancs sont mis, les décorations aussi. J’ai vu avec les techniciens qui installeront l’écran demain matin ainsi que les caméras pour que les fans profitent du mariage comme prévu. On installera aussi les tables pour le vin d’honneur.**

**\- C’est du bon boulot. Et ces cartons, c’est quoi ?**

**\- Les décos pour la salle. Ah oui ! Et le DJ pour la musique viendra installer son matériel demain et s’occupera des essais pendant qu’on sera à la mairie.**

 

Pierre se tourna vers sa sœur.

 

**\- Et toi, repose-toi.**

 

La jeune femme se posa sur une chaise.

 

**\- Je vais faire des fleurs en tissu pour la décoration des tables.**

**\- Parfait. Je prends ta relève.**

 

•

 

**\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 

Liam venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Juste après le petit déjeuner, Zayn s’était éclipsé, passablement énervé après l’aveu du châtain. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé de mariage mais le Pakistanais pensait qu’ils se seraient mariés eux aussi.

 

**\- A rien.**

**\- Ne me mens pas.**

 

Liam s’approcha et enserra la taille du métis de ses bras. Ce dernier soupira.

 

**\- Tu sais, Louis et Harry vont se marier demain. Niall et Ludivine ont déjà passé le cap. Et nous, Liam ?**

**\- Quoi nous ?**

**\- On va… on va se marier… ou… ?**

 

Liam se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

 

**\- Peut-être… peut-être pas.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je pense qu’on n’a pas besoin de mariage pour s’aimer. Tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi ?**

**\- Si… mais…**

 

Zayn se libéra des bras du châtain. Il se retourna vers lui.

 

**\- Tu penses que je ferai un mauvais mari ?**

**\- Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises.**

 

Liam tenta de le reprendre contre lui mais le Pakistanais l’évita et se plaça de l’autre côté du lit, les bras croisés. Le châtain se mit à rire.

 

**\- A quoi tu joues ?**

**\- Je ne joue pas, Liam. Je suis très sérieux.**

 

Liam se laissa tomber sur le matelas. La tête sur l’oreiller, il regardait du coin de l’œil Zayn. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Le châtain réessaya de l’attraper mais le métis se déroba une nouvelle fois.

 

**\- Zayn, ne sois pas stupide.**

 

Liam se redressa sur ses coudes. Zayn fit le tour jusqu’à se retrouver au bout du lit. Une lueur narquoise passa dans ses yeux tandis qu’il faisait glisser sa chemise au sol. Torse nu, il se dirigea vers la porte et la verrouilla sous le regard interrogateur de Liam. Il revint jusqu’au lit, se mordilla la lèvre et fixa le châtain sans ciller. Il passa une main sur son torse, apercevant une lueur d’envie se dessiner dans les yeux de Liam.

 

**\- On fait l’amour seulement si tu me donnes une bonne raison de ne pas nous marier.**

 

Liam avala difficilement sa salive. Zayn s’approcha de lui d’une démarche lente et assurée.

 

**\- Je… je trouve que se marier… ce n’est pas si important…**

 

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Mauvaise réponse.**

 

Il grimpa sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur Liam. Il pouvait déjà sentir l’excitation du châtain. Ce dernier tenta de l’apaiser avec quelques caresses, mais le métis lui attrapa les poignets et les plaça de part en part de sa tête. Liam était piégé. Il sourit malgré tout.

 

**\- Alors, je suis totalement à ta merci.**

**\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.**

 

Liam laissa retomber sa tête.

 

**\- Ça fait cinq ans qu’on est ensemble, on n’a pas eu besoin de se marier.**

**\- Louis et Harry se marient demain.**

 

Liam se mordit la lèvre.

 

**\- Laisse-moi te toucher.**

**\- Non.**

 

Le ton était sans appel. Zayn voulait une réponse. Le métis lâcha un des poignets du châtain et traça une ligne du bout du doigt sur son torse par-dessus son tee-shirt. Il approcha son visage.

 

**\- Alors ?**

**\- Je… Le mariage, c’est… ça peut créer des tensions, briser un couple… et je t’aime… je ne veux pas te perdre…**

**\- Tes chances sont parties en fumée.**

 

Zayn se releva et descendit du lit. Il renfila sa chemise avant que Liam n’ait eu le temps de réagir.

 

**\- Mais… mon amour ?**

**\- Tu peux te débrouiller seul.**

 

Le Pakistanais se prépara à sortir de la chambre. Liam bondit du lit et le rattrapa par le bras.

 

**\- Ma fripouille, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Rien.**

 

Le métis tenta de se dégager mais le châtain tint bon et le colla à lui.

 

**\- Tu m’en veux ?**

**\- Non. Laisse-moi s’il te plaît.**

 

Liam le laissa partir à contrecœur. Zayn se dirigea vers la salle de bains et s’y enferma en claquant la porte. Alerté par le bruit, le châtain accourut.

 

**\- Zayn, mon amour…**

**\- Laisse-moi, d’accord ?**

**\- Mais…**

**\- C’est rien. J’ai juste… besoin de décompresser.**

 

Il pouvait entendre ses sanglots à travers la porte.

 

**\- Tu n’avais pas compris que le mariage était très important pour moi ?**

**\- Pardon, je… S’il te plaît, laisse-moi rentrer.**

**\- Désolé.**

 

Liam se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il savait que Zayn avait fait de même. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ils entendaient les reniflements du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Mon amour, je suis désolé… de t’avoir fait du mal inconsciemment.**

**\- C’est rien, ça va passer.**

 

La porte se rouvrit. Liam se leva. Zayn s’essuya les yeux.

 

**\- Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.**

**\- D’accord.**

 

Liam s’approcha mais Zayn se déroba.

 

**\- Seul.**

 

Devant l’effarement du châtain, le métis décida de s’avancer. Il embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres, dévia dans le cou et s’enivra de son parfum. Il s’écarta malgré lui.

 

**\- Je t’aime Liam, ne l’oublie jamais. Mais j’ai besoin de réfléchir.**

 

Il caressa sa joue puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Liam entendit comme dans un songe le verrou se fermer. Les paroles de Zayn passaient en boucle dans sa tête. « Tu penses que je ferai un mauvais mari ? … Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas nous marier. … T’avais pas compris que le mariage était très important pour moi ? »

 

•

 

**\- C’est ce qui s’appelle de l’excellent travail !**

 

Louis se coucha à même le sol de la salle où se tiendraient le repas et la fête. Harry ne tarda pas à le suivre, posant sa tête sur le torse du mécheux.

 

**\- Et demain, mon Hazza…**

 

Louis embrassa le haut du crâne du bouclé, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Marie-Ludivine posa la fleur en tissu qu’elle venait de terminer et fit la grimace.

 

**\- Mon Dieu, j’ai mal aux fesses sur cette chaise !**

 

Son frère l’aida à se lever et plaça un coussin pour que son assise soit plus confortable.

 

**\- C’est que tu penses à tout.**

**\- Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui m’as soufflé l’idée.**

**\- Oh Niallou, t’es trop mignon !**

**\- Je viens vous aider pour les décorations en hauteur.**

 

Les cinq jeunes gens poussèrent une exclamation de joie en voyant Liam arriver. Harry se redressa.

 

**\- Ben, Zayn n’est pas avec toi ?**

 

Le visage du châtain se rembrunit.

 

**\- Non, il est allé se reposer. Dans sa chambre, seul.**

 

Sa voix se brisa. Marie-Ludivine se leva. Elle attrapa la main de Liam et le fit assoir à ses côtés. Elle ne le lâcha pas.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?**

**\- Il m’a clairement fait comprendre que le mariage était très important pour lui et que la réponse que je vous avais donnée ce matin ne lui avait pas plu. Il s’est enfermé dans sa chambre et a dit qu’il avait besoin de réfléchir.**

 

Liam enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

 

**\- Les débuts de notre relation ont été difficiles mais… je pensais qu’au bout de cinq ans, ça irait mieux.**

**\- Quand il sera calmé, il faudra que vous parliez.**

 

Liam acquiesça.

 

**\- Bon, on continue ?**

 

Pierre attrapa un carton et le passa au châtain.

 

**\- Tiens, on va aller s’occuper de la porte.**

 

•

 

Niall entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Marie-Ludivine s’était endormie pendant qu’il était sous la douche. Le blond enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et un boxer. Il fit le tour du lit, se baissa pour éteindre le poste radio et récupérer le CD.

 

**\- Tiens, Goldman…**

 

Le blond se mit à rire et rangea le disque dans son boîtier.

 

**\- Avec un peu de chance, c’est un CD qu’elle a emprunté à ses parents la dernière fois qu’on est venu en France.**

 

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet de la jeune femme, attrapa le livre qu’elle tenait encore dans ses mains et le posa. Il revint de son côté, se glissa sous les draps et rabattit les couvertures. L’Irlandais embrassa le front de sa femme.

 

**\- Bonne nuit, ma Loutine.**

 

Il se pencha sur le ventre rebondi qui se levait lentement au rythme de la respiration de sa bien-aimée. Il passa sa main dessus et y laissa la trace d’un faible baiser.

 

**\- Bonne nuit, ma petite princesse.**

 

•

 

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas, ton costume ne va pas se faire la malle cette nuit.**

 

Harry referma l’armoire après un dernier coup d’œil. Il se dirigea vers le lit, ses pieds frottant la moquette. Louis s’approcha, se posta au bord du matelas et enserra la taille du bouclé de ses bras. Harry s’assit sur ses genoux pendant que le mécheux parcourait sa joue et son cou de petits baisers. Ils finirent par tomber sur le lit. Harry se retrouva à califourchon sur Louis et attrapa la couverture pour la rabattre sur eux. Il s’allongea sur le mécheux.

 

**\- Tu crois que je ne vais pas t’étouffer si je reste sur toi toute la nuit ?**

**\- Mais non, tu n’es pas lourd.**

 

Louis passa ses bras autour des épaules du bouclé.

 

**\- Et puis, moi je suis fort.**

**\- T’es fort toi ?**

**\- Ben oui. Et demain…**

 

Harry l’embrassa. Le mécheux sourit.

 

**\- Demain, tu seras à moi pour de bon. Mon Hazza…**

**\- Tu m’emmènes où en voyage de noces ?**

**\- Se-cret.**

**\- Allez… demain on se marie… S’il te plaît…**

**\- Un voyage d’un mois tout autour de la Méditerranée.**

**\- C’est vrai ?**

**\- Non, en fait, on part en Ecosse…**

 

Harry lui tapa le bras.

 

**\- Ne te fous pas de moi.**

**\- Départ après-demain direction Barcelone. Un mois et arrivée à Nice. Passage par Rabat, Alger, Tunis, Alexandrie, Istanbul, Athènes, Naples. Petite escale à Venise entre les deux.**

**\- Hm… ça va être bien.**

**\- Tu vois… cinq ans, ça a suffi pour trouver.**

**\- Tu es le meilleur.**

**\- Je crois que je n’ai pas bien entendu. Je suis le meilleur ? Non, je dois avoir des problèmes d’audition.**

**\- T’es bête.**

**\- Peut-être que je devrai te demander en mariage ?**

 

Harry se mit à rire.

 

**\- Tu l’as déjà fait !**

**\- Ouh, Alzheimer me guette. A vingt-cinq ans, quelle tristesse !**

 

Harry se cacha sous les couvertures pour ne pas rire trop fort et risquer de réveiller le reste de la maison. A bout de souffle, il sortit sa tête de sous les couvertures.

 

**\- Je t’aime Lou.**

**\- C’est moi qui t’aime.**

**\- Mais moi, plus que toi.**

**\- Quelle blague ! Dors, au lieu de dire des bêtises.**

**\- D’accord, je dors.**

**\- Oui, dors.**

**\- Lou ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Je t’aime.**

 

Louis sourit dans le noir.

 

**\- Moi aussi, Harry. Je t’aime.**

 

•

 

Liam reposa le livre qu’il tentait de lire. Il soupira et finit par éteindre la lumière. Dans le noir, il essayait de se concentrer sur la longue journée de demain puis se força à dormir. Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir puis se refermer et des pas feutrés traverser la pièce jusqu’au lit. Il sentit un corps se glisser sous les draps et se coller contre lui.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

**\- Je suis désolé, mon ange pour cet après-midi.**

**\- Ce n’est rien.**

**\- Ce n’est pas rien.**

 

Le châtain sentit les lèvres du Pakistanais sur les siennes. Il ponctuait ses phrases de baisers un peu partout sur son visage.

 

**\- Je suis vraiment… vraiment… vraiment désolé. Tu m’en veux ?**

 

Liam lui caressa les cheveux.

 

**\- Comment je pourrais t’en vouloir ?**

**\- Tu sais, j’ai bien réfléchi.**

**\- Hm… ?**

**\- A ce que j’ai dit. Sur le mariage et tout…**

**\- Ah…**

**\- J’pense que…enfin… je pense respecter ton choix.**

**\- Respecter mon choix ?**

**\- Bah… on ne se mariera pas dans les années à venir.**

**\- Tu es sûr ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Liam sentit une pointe de regret dans ce « oui ». Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il serra un peu plus Zayn contre lui et finit par s’endormir.

Il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, le métis toujours contre son torse : sa décision était prise.


	41. Chapitre 40

**\- Je sens que je vais m’évanouir.**

 

Marie-Ludivine soupira légèrement avant de rajuster son chignon d’où s’échappaient quelques mèches folles et de lisser sa robe turquoise. Elle jeta un bref regard à ses ballerines bleues et posa une main rassurante sur son ventre rebondi. Elle tritura son alliance pendant quelques secondes avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle rajusta son collier et ses boucles d’oreilles, finit enfin par se tourner vers Harry.

 

**\- Mais non, ça va passer. C’est le stress, c’est normal.**

 

Elle s’avança vers le bouclé et remit en place son nœud papillon.

 

**\- Tu étais stressée à ton mariage ?**

**\- Au début, oui. Mais quand j’ai vu Niall devant le maire qui me souriait, toute appréhension s’est envolée.**

 

•

 

[ **♫** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJxrX42WcjQ)

 

En ce jour ensoleillé de janvier où une légère chaleur était miraculeusement de mise, un évènement important allait se concrétiser.

Les voix se turent quand Louis entra dans la petite mairie où étaient réunis les familles et les amis des futurs mariés. Les fans attendaient dehors, patiemment, les yeux rivés sur l’écran installé à l’extérieur où ils pourraient voir la cérémonie en direct. Le mécheux portait un costume gris perle. Ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur le fond de la mairie où l’attendait Stan, son meilleur ami et témoin. Il avait des bretelles sous son costume et sourit à cette promesse incongrue qu’il avait faite au plus jeune. Il s’avança jusqu’à une grande table en bois et deux sièges où l’attendaient le maire et son adjoint. Il tenait la main de sa mère et ne la lâcha que quand il arriva à bon port. Il adressa un bref regard au maire qui lui souriait, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

 

Les chuchotements reprirent légèrement mais s’atténuèrent tout à coup. Louis se retourna et aperçut Harry à l’entrée, une jeune fille à chaque bras. Car si la présence de Gemma, sa sœur aînée, était apaisante, celle de Marie-Ludivine était vitale. La Française s’était occupée de gérer le stress du bouclé et avait été de grands conseils, participant activement aux préparatifs du mariage malgré sa grossesse. Le plus jeune commença à s’avancer d’une démarche hésitante et put enfin reprendre son souffle quand il arriva sans encombre devant sa chaise attitrée. Le maire fit signe de s’assoir. Marie-Ludivine s’assit sur le banc du premier rang, une main tenant son ventre, l’autre dont les doigts étaient entremêlés à ceux de Niall qui se réinstalla quand il fut sûr que sa femme soit confortablement posée. Gemma rejoignit le reste de la famille Styles. Harry tira un temps sur les manches de son costume blanc cassé et rajusta un peu son nœud papillon. Il souffla légèrement, ses paupières se fermant quelques secondes. Le maire commença.

 

**\- Bien. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir deux êtres incroyables selon leurs proches…**

 

Il se tourna vers l’une des caméras qui filmait.

 

**\- … et les personnes réunies par milliers dehors qui les soutiennent.**

 

Un brouhaha où se mêlaient cris et applaudissements montra que les fans avaient compris. Louis croisa le regard émeraude d’Harry et lui envoya un sourire rassurant. Le maire continua son monologue sur les diverses règles du mariage. Zayn avait attrapé la main de Liam. Malgré ce jour de fête, il songeait encore à la discussion qu’il avait eu la veille avec le châtain. Ainsi, ce dernier ne souhaitait pas se marier. « Pas besoin de mariage pour s’aimer ». Certes, le Pakistanais respectait ses choix mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce pincement au cœur de faire son apparition quand il regardait Louis et Harry assis sur ces chaises devant le maire, attendant sa bénédiction. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Liam, concentré sur la cérémonie. Il serra un peu plus la main du châtain et nicha son visage dans son cou quelques secondes, s’imprégnant de son parfum et y laissant un léger baiser. Liam tourna la tête vers lui, un air de surprise dans les yeux. Le métis haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une moue innocente sur le visage. Liam lui adressa un faible sourire et posa sa main libre sur le genou du Pakistanais. « Ah… ce soir il n’y aura pas que Louis et Harry qui auront le droit à leur nuit de noces. » Zayn sourit au châtain avant de se ré-intéresser au monologue du maire qui venait de se terminer. L’homme se racla la gorge pendant que Louis et Harry se levaient.

 

**\- Louis William Tomlinson, né le 24 décembre 1991 à Doncaster, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Mr Harold Edward Styles ici présent, de l’aimer et de le chérir toute votre vie, de l’accompagner dans les joies et les peines jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

 

Le mécheux n’hésita pas.

 

**\- Oui.**

 

Sa voix tremblait légèrement sous l’émotion pendant que le maire se tournait vers Harry. Ce dernier se mit à respirer plus fort.

 

**\- Harold Edward Styles, né le 1 er février 1994 à Holmes Chapel, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Mr Louis William Tomlinson ici présent, de l’aimer et de le chérir toute votre vie, de l’accompagner dans les joies et les peines jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

 

Le bouclé avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de se concentrer malgré le silence pesant qui attendait sa réponse. Il croisa le regard azur de Louis qui lui souriait. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main pour se donner du courage mais il n’était pas encore temps.

 

**\- Oui.**

 

Le maire lui sourit et fit signe à Ashley, la meilleure amie et témoin d’Harry de s’approcher. Elle se plaça entre les deux jeunes hommes, un écrin ouvert dans les mains, face à l’assemblée attentive. A l’intérieur et à l’extérieur, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Louis prit l’alliance du bout des doigts et attrapa la main gauche d’Harry. Il fit glisser la bague sur l’annulaire et un murmure d’approbation se fit entendre. Le bouclé attrapa l’anneau restant et adressa un sourire reconnaissant au mécheux qui avait tendu tout naturellement sa main gauche. Louis lui sourit en retour quand Harry lui passa la bague au doigt, sachant que le bouclé portait sous sa chemise sa bague de fiançailles qu’il n’avait plus quitté depuis cinq ans. La salle eut l’impression de respirer à nouveau. Le maire se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de lancer la phrase tant attendue.

 

**\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.**

 

Il se tourna vers Louis.

 

**\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.**

 

Ce fut une véritable explosion de joie quand Louis posa ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry. Les gens se levèrent et les acclamèrent. Les fans, dehors, sautaient partout, frappant dans leurs mains, serrant dans leurs bras d’autres inconnus séparés par la barrière de la langue. Car il n’y avait pas que des fans anglais à ce mariage.

Les invités commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie. Les acclamations des fans se turent en attendant les « héros » de la journée. Les familles et les amis sortirent. Les trois membres des One Direction furent les avant-derniers à sortir, des applaudissements accompagnant Liam et Zayn, puis Niall et Marie-Ludivine, la jeune fille ayant une main posée sur son ventre. Les fans s’extasièrent pendant plusieurs minutes sur la naissance attendue de Cordelia Horan, petite franco-irlandaise qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Les applaudissements et les acclamations reprirent à la sortie de Louis et Harry. Une journaliste était tournée vers son cameraman, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 

**\- Ecoutez-moi ces acclamations de joie ! Le gotha des chefs des gouvernements, des monarques et des célébrités étaient venus pour le mariage de Kate et William. Mais pour l’union de Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, deux membres du groupe One Direction, c’est le monde entier qui s’est déplacé ! Des fans de tous pays sont arrivés hier pour assister à l’un des plus grands évènements de la 1DFamily. Il y avait eu cette même effervescence il y a six mois pour le mariage de l’Irlandais du groupe, Niall Horan avec une fan et journaliste Marie-Ludivine Delmas, très appréciée des fans qui lui ont déjà envoyé de nombreux vœux et cadeaux pour la petite fille qui ne tardera pas à pointer le bout de son nez et dont le prénom a été récemment dévoilé. Elle s’appellera Cordelia, qui signifie « joyau de la mer » en irlandais. Peut-être Niall a-t-il décidé ce prénom avec sa douce pour sceller l’Irlande et la France séparées, comme vous le savez, par la Manche puisque la petite fille portera la double nationalité comme sa maman. Et puis enfin, pour ce qu’il est de Liam Payne et Zayn Malik, aucune information n’a filtrée sur un possible mariage. Soit le secret est bien gardé, soit ils n’ont pas l’intention de se marier comme les trois autres membres du groupe avant eux. Peut-être en saurons-nous plus bientôt… C’était Kathleen Maley, en direct de Londres.**

 

•

 

**\- Alors, Mr Pierre-André Delmas, psycho-criminologue très coté et très demandé, la cérémonie t’a-t-elle plus ?**

 

Le brun trinqua son verre avec Louis.

 

**\- Bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, je ne savais pas que tu avais un an de plus que moi, tu m’apprends quelque chose.**

**\- Ah oui, tu n’étais pas au courant ? Tu ne t’es pas renseigné sur nous ?**

**\- Pourquoi faire ? Donne-moi une bonne raison.**

**\- Bah, ta sœur est mariée à un des chanteurs du groupe.**

**\- Ta raison n’est pas valable. Ma sœur est majeure et vaccinée, elle fait ce qu’elle veut. De toute façon, je n’ai jamais réussi à lui faire entendre raison pour quoi que ce soit. Elle est trop têtue pour ça.**

**\- Ça vous fait un nouveau point en commun.**

**\- Au fait, où est ton mari ?**

**\- Il est avec…**

**\- ANDRE !**

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir arriver Marie-Ludivine, tout sourire, un verre de jus de pomme à la main.

 

**\- Tu es en train de courir, là ?! Dans ton état ?!**

**\- Mais non. Je marche vite, c’est tout.**

**\- Tu es enceinte, alors ménage-toi un peu. Pourquoi tu ne t’assois pas ?**

**\- Je n’ai pas envie.**

 

Natacha arriva, portant une petite fille dans ses bras qu’elle tendit à Pierre.

 

**\- J’ai essayé de la faire assoir, mais elle ne m’a pas écouté. Tiens Auriane, va dans les bras de Papa.**

 

Le jeune Français attrapa la petite fille, sous les yeux attendris de Louis.

 

**\- Tu es chou dis-moi, avec ta fille.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Bon, Ludivine, assieds-toi maintenant.**

**\- Rooh, tu es casse-pieds.**

 

La jeune fille se posa sur une chaise. Elle donna son verre à Louis et prit le temps de bien lisser sa robe avant de s’installer comme il faut. Tout à coup, elle s’arrêta, un éclair de surprise dans les yeux, une main crispée sur son ventre.

 

**\- Ludivine ?**

 

Louis comprit instantanément et se tourna vers l’Irlandais qui discutait à quelques mètres.

 

**\- Niall, ramène tes fesses ! Ta femme va accoucher !**

 

Le blond arriva au pas de course, pendant que Pierre reposait sa fille et attrapait sa sœur pour l’accompagner jusqu’à la voiture du médecin qu’ils avaient engagé au cas où…

 

**\- Je crois que… Cordelia en a marre d’attendre…**

 

•

 

**\- Je vous l’avais bien dit !**

**\- Eh oh, elle a accouché après la cérémonie, donc ça va. Tu viens voir Cordelia, Lou ?**

**\- Ouais.**

 

Mais la mauvaise humeur du mécheux s’évapora aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée quand les quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Niall était assis sur le lit de Marie-Ludivine, avec…

 

**\- Oh, qu’elle est mignonne !**

 

L’Irlandais était fier. Il se leva et leur montra le petit être qui reposait dans ses bras, ses petits cheveux bruns hérissés sur la tête et ses grands yeux bleus où passaient mille et une couleurs ouverts sur le monde.

 

**\- Les gars, je vous présente Cordelia, ma fille.**

 

La fierté perçait toujours dans sa voix. L’émotion aussi. Ses yeux brillaient et il retenait à grand-peine ses larmes. Harry partit s’assoir sur le lit, prit Marie-Ludivine dans ses bras. Zayn et Liam ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, Louis continuant à contempler la petite merveille franco-irlandaise, un sourire niais sur le visage.

 

**\- Félicitation à la maman.**

**\- Et Pierre, il n’est pas là ?**

**\- Il est parti chercher nos parents à l’aéroport avec Natacha et Auriane.**

 

Liam se leva soudain et attrapa la main de Zayn.

 

**\- On vous laisse.**

 

Il se tourna vers le métis qui le regardait, intrigué.

 

**\- J’ai quelque chose à te dire.**

 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et sortirent dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, main dans la main. Enfin, Liam s’arrêta et se posa sur une chaise, faisant assoir Zayn à ses côtés.

 

**\- Voilà, je t’ai vu pendant le mariage, malgré ton sourire, assez mélancolique parce que Louis et Harry se mariaient…**

**\- Liam, on en a déjà parlé…**

**\- Ecoute-moi. Sous ton si beau sourire se cachait une once de tristesse que je n’ai pas envie de voir tous les jours.**

**\- Je prendrai sur moi. Tu as dit qu’on n’avait pas besoin du mariage pour s’aimer.**

**\- J’ai bien réfléchi. Ça a tourné dans ma tête pendant toute la nuit. Et ce matin, j’étais décidé. C’est pour ça que j’avais un peu de retard.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 

Liam remonta la manche de sa chemise. Il y avait un pansement sur son avant-bras droit.

 

**\- Je n’ai pas le droit de l’enlever. Le tatoueur va me tuer si je le fais, mais…**

 

Liam se retourna vers Zayn qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

 

**\- … c’est ton prénom qui y est inscrit.**

**\- Liam…**

**\- J’ai toujours dit que je détestais les tatouages mais pour toi, j’ai fait abstraction…**

**\- Oh mon Dieu, Liam…**

 

Le châtain posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et s’agenouilla devant lui. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et sortit une bague d’homme, en argent, presque banale mais qui avait une grande signification.

 

**\- Zayn Javadd Malik, acceptes-tu de m’épouser ?**

 

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues du Pakistanais quand il comprit ce que Liam venait de dire.

 

**\- Hm. Ce n’est pas que j’ai mal aux genoux, mais un peu quand même. En plus, les infirmières me regardent bizarrement parce que je te fais pleurer. Alors, c’est oui ou c’est non ?**

 

Zayn lui tomba dans les bras, s’accrochant à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

 

**\- Oh oui ! Mille fois oui !**

 

Le châtain le serra un peu plus avant de se relever. Il l’attrapa par la taille, jeta un regard au dehors.

 

**\- Tiens, allons annoncer aux journalistes que Cordelia est née pour qu’ils déguerpissent quand Niall et Ludivine sortiront.**

 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la clinique, le bras de Liam passé sur les épaules de Zayn, celui du Pakistanais à la taille du châtain. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, ce fut une explosion de crépitements de flashs et de voix.

 

**\- Cordelia est née il y a quelques heures. La maman et elle se portent bien.**

 

Les journalistes, ravis des quelques informations, commencèrent à partir. Liam en interpella une.

 

**\- Vous êtes Kathleen Maley, celle qui a fait le reportage sur le mariage de Louis et Harry cet après-midi ?**

**\- Oui, c’est moi.**

 

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle.

 

**\- Eh bien, vous allez avoir le droit à une information exclusive. Mais pour le savoir…**

 

Zayn sourit. Il se serra un peu plus contre Liam.

 

**\- Rendez-vous dans cinq ans.**


	42. Epilogue

La petite fille courait aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, distançant son frère de plusieurs mètres. Elle entra dans la maison, s’avança dans la cuisine et…

 

**\- Ah, Darcy ! Je t’ai dit de ne pas courir dans la maison !**

**\- Oui mais…**

**\- Je ne veux pas de « mais ».**

 

La petite Darcy s’enhardit pourtant à contrer son père.

 

**\- Mais y’a Larry qui me courait après et… et… il m’a dit qu’il me ferait des chatouilles.**

 

Harry soupira. Il entendit un crissement de pneus sur le gravier, puis des pas. Louis fit son entrée.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?**

**\- Chamailleries entre frère et sœur.**

**\- Oh ça ne change pas.**

 

Le petit Larry fit son entrée, chancelant sur ses jambes, ses grands yeux azur tournés vers sa sœur dont les pupilles vert émeraude s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Apeurée, et malgré le fait qu’elle ait un an de plus que son frère, elle partit se cacher derrière la chaise où Harry était assis, s’affairant autour d’enveloppes. Louis décida de lui sauver la mise et attrapa son fils sous les bras, le soulevant à sa hauteur.

 

**\- Et alors, canaillou ? T’arrête d’embêter ta sœur ?**

**\- Mais c’est elle ! Elle a dit que tonton Zayn et tonton Liam, ils ne viendraient pas nous voir ! C’est vrai, papa ?**

**\- Oui. Ils sont à la maternité.**

**\- Mais aucun n’accouche !**

 

Tout le monde éclata de rire, laissant le petit garçon nager dans une totale incompréhension.

 

**\- Mais non, Larry, ils sont allés voir la maman qui a porté le petit frère d’Ayla pendant neuf mois.**

**\- C’est pour ça qu’Ayla n’a pas pu venir jouer avec nous ?**

**\- Voilà.**

 

Louis s’approcha de la table, reposant son fils par terre.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Je range les faire-part de naissance.**

**\- Lulu ne peut pas s’en occuper ?**

**\- Enfin, t’es bouché ou quoi ? Ce matin, je t’ai dit qu’elle était à la maternité. Elle a accouché avant-hier.**

**\- Ah oui ! C’est vrai ! Mais, et Niall ?**

**\- Niall est le père, c’est normal qu’il reste avec elle, non ? Elle n’a pas fait son bébé toute seule…**

**\- « Elle a fait un bébé toute seule »…**

**\- Je vois que tu es allé lui rendre visite.**

**\- Of course.**

**\- Alors, pourquoi tu me poses des questions stupides pour les faire-part?**

**\- Quelle question ! Parce que je suis stupide !**

**\- Mouais… Bon, tu m’aides à ranger les enveloppes ?**

**\- « Compte pas sur moi »…**

**\- Louis.**

**\- Oui, oui, je t’aide. Les enfants, allez jouer dehors.**

 

Le mécheux s’assit.

 

**\- Bon, ils sont adressés à qui ces faire-part ?**

**\- Leurs familles, leurs amis, Simon… ah, et Pierre et Natacha.**

**\- Ça y est, ils sont mariés ?**

**\- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Leurs filles leur demande continuellement.**

**\- Ah, ouais… enfin… Et dis-moi ?**

**\- Dis donc, tu changes rapidement de sujet.**

**\- Ça te dirait qu’on fasse des bébés ?**

**\- Maintenant ? Mais… et Darcy et Larry ?**

**\- Boh, ils sont dehors, on ne risque rien. Puis s’ils nous voient plus, ils comprendront.**

**\- T’es vraiment un obsédé.**

 

Louis prit Harry dans ses bras.

 

**\- Eh ouais…**

 

•

 

**\- Et alors ? Bonjour toi. Bonjour, bonjour.**

 

Niall entra dans la chambre, un petit paquet dans les bras. Liam s’approcha.

 

**\- Qu’elle est belle !**

 

L’Irlandais tourna sa fille vers le châtain.

 

**\- Eireen, je te présente tonton Liam. Il est où Zayn ?**

 

Liam détourna son regard des grands yeux turquoise de la petite franco-irlandaise et montra du doigt le fond de la pièce.

 

**\- En train de s’extasier sur notre fils.**

 

Niall s’approcha du petit lit.

 

**\- Oh ! Liam, il a tes yeux !**

**\- Zayn, tu veux prendre Jamal dans tes bras ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas si…**

**\- Tu t’étais très bien débrouillé avec Ayla.**

 

Le Pakistanais attrapa délicatement le petit bébé d’une semaine et le prit dans ses bras. Les doigts de l’enfant s’accrochèrent à son tee-shirt.

 

**\- Ah non, Zayn, ne pleure pas.**

**\- Mais, ce n’est pas ma faute. Il est si petit.**

 

Liam essuya les larmes du bout des doigts.

 

**\- Zayn Javadd Malik, je te préviens, si on fait un troisième enfant, tu ne pleures pas comme une fontaine.**

**\- C’est si terrible que ça ?**

**\- Il n’a pas arrêté de pleurer à la naissance d’Ayla. Le jour, la nuit, ça n’arrêtait pas. Même pendant qu’on…**

**\- Tiens, prends ton fils au lieu de dire des bêtises. Où est Ayla ?**

**\- Elle discute dans la chambre de Loutine avec Cordelia. Et la maman ?**

**\- Elle dit qu’elle est juste mère porteuse, comme pour celle d’Ayla, comme pour celles de Darcy et Larry. Elle ne voudra pas voir Jamal. Même si on lui a dit que notre porte lui sera toujours ouverte.**

**\- Bon, si on allait voir Loutine ?**

**\- Let’s go !**

 

Trois hommes et deux bébés quittent la chambre. Sur la table de nuit, repose un grand faire-part, ce même en plusieurs exemplaires qu’enverront Harry et Louis. Un grand faire-part pour contenir toute la grande famille qu’ils sont.

 

_Cordelia Horan_

_et ses adorables parents_

_Niall James Horan & Marie-Ludivine Delmas Horan_

_&_

_Ayla Malik-Payne_

_et ses formidables papas_

_Zayn Javadd Malik & Liam James Payne_

_&_

_Darcy et Larry Styles-Tomlinson_

_et leurs extraordinaires papas_

_Harry Edward Styles & Louis William Tomlinson_

_sont heureux de vous annoncer l'arrivée  
_

_d'Eireen Horan, née le 11 mai 2022_

_&_

_de Jamal Malik-Payne, né le 4 mai 2022_

_Merci pour les nombreux cadeaux._

_Fait à Londres, le 12 mai 2022_

 

L’aventure des One Direction avait pris fin six ans auparavant. Les garçons s’étaient trouvés bien trop vieux pour continuer dans un boysband. Ils vivaient tous à Londres, proches les uns des autres. Zayn et Liam s’étaient mariés.

Le Pakistanais avait dédié le refrain de Stole my heart au châtain.

 

**Under the lights tonight** _(Sous les lumières ce soir)_

**You turned around, and you stole my heart** _(Tu t’es retourné, et tu as volé mon cœur)_

**With just one look, when I saw your face** _(D’un seul regard, quand j’ai vu ton visage)_

**I fell in love** _(Je suis tombé amoureux)_

**Took a minute** _(Il t’a fallu une minute)_

**To steal my heart tonight** _(Pour voler mon cœur ce soir)_

**With just one look** _(D’un seul regard)_

**Been waiting for a boy like you** _(J’ai attendu un homme comme toi)_

 

Quant à Liam, il était monté sur l’estrade rejoindre son amoureux et mari. Il avait tour à tour regardé chaque invité, un passage plus long pour un remerciement silencieux à Marie-Ludivine qui avait changé la vie de Niall. A Louis et Harry qui étaient mariés depuis cinq ans et s’aimaient toujours autant. A Pierre, qui avait sauvé Zayn, entouré de Natacha et de leurs trois filles.

Ils les avaient regardés, et puis, comme une dernière phrase, comme un clin d’œil aux deux Français présents dans la salle, il avait sorti une citation. Oh, pas uns citation de philosophe ou d’auteur. Non, une phrase, une simple phrase, dite par Jean-Jacques Goldman.

 

_« La vie c’est mieux quand on est amoureux. »_

 

**FIN**


End file.
